Daddy's Little Princess
by Asura435
Summary: In a new world, what are the father and daughter duo going to do? Justice league x teen titans. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

"It is a peaceful day again in Gotham; I hope we don't have trouble like other cities." A young girl of sixteen muttered in a happy tone as she sat in the café of Gotham University with her best friend. She had long purplish hair, violet eyes and she had looks that attracted attention and adoration

"Yeah, you are lucky that you weren't here when this place was a cesspool of crime. I still wonder how it happened, everything just became so right, and the criminals are so scared that they don't even enter the city anymore." A red haired girl at the age of nineteen said in a curious tone, she was Barbara Gordon also known as Batgirl

"I am happy that way, I dislike ugly things." Himawari Uzumaki the only child of the Seventh Hokage spoke in a calm manner as she took a sip from her cup of tea

"I am also happy but you should probable get that fixed, your obsessiveness with cleanliness can be really troublesome." Barbara commented as Hima was really over the top with it and reacted with extreme dislike when she was touched by someone or something she presumed dirty or ugly

"I am trying so you don't have to worry, let's not talk about that."

"How are your classes going?" Hima changed the subject and asked as she looked at her friend but just like always she also concentrated on all around her as her father wanted

"Too easy, if some of them didn't require attendance I had probably skipped and we could hang out more." Barbara said in a friendly tone

"What about you?"

"Have you found someone interesting now?" Barbara asked curiously as she had been friends with Hima for 6 months at least and she had never seen the girl show interest in guys or most people

"No one, I do not wish to make father feel lonely. So I don't feel any desire to find someone."

"What about your relationship?" Hima replied and asked in a calm tone as she thought of her father who was obsessed with her well being and was probably keeping watch on her even now

"It ended on a bad note, the asshole cheated on me with some alien." Barbara replied in a controlled tone as she felt anger remembering the scene of Nightwing with Starfire

"Relax and forget. You will find someone better. Do you want to come by my place today?"

"We have known each other for long but I have never invited you in, it makes me feel ungrateful so do you want to?" Hima enquired as she smiled at Barbara

"Of course, I would love to. Though I really I never thought I would go to the worst place in Gotham before but now it is the cleanest and the greenest part of the city. Your father spends a lot helping the neighborhood or is it because his little princess doesn't like to see dirt." Barbara teased

"Nothing like that, father just likes to help." Hima smiled proudly at the mention of her father, just like her father was obsessed with her she was as well though she would deny such charges

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, The strongest man in the world and the Martial King, having beaten the champions of the world you gained such titles and more but for what reason was it truly to just advertise your dojo." Amanda Walker entered the dojo and spoke as she saw Naruto sitting in the center in a meditative pose

"How can I help you, Amanda?" Naruto asked in an indifferent tone without opening his eyes

"No answer I suppose only theories about your motive can be made, personally I believe it was to make your daughter proud isn't it."

"The apple of your eyes and what not." Amanda said with a chuckle

"I have asked for your service for long but you continue to decline so I have come for an easy request, train my team. 2 or 3 sessions a week and I will pay you thrice the amount in advance for each month." Amanda offered, she knew the man was very difficult to talk to as he cared not for anything and was living a fulfilling life

"If it means getting rid of your annoying attempts, I accept. Tell them my conditions and if they are injured or anything, it is not responsibility and I do not take kind to anyone who doesn't follow the rules." Naruto said as he got up, his chest was dripping with sweat along with his head

"They will be like loyal puppies so don't worry, I am happy if they even learnt something from you."

"And it is good doing business with you; I hope your daughter is always the happy princess." Amanda said with a smile as she caught the card, on it were the days written for the appointments to his dojo and the contact information

She didn't need it but it was courtesy, Amanda had one look at the widowed man and left as she wondered how such a human was born.

'Both his parents were villagers in a farming village in Japan; he lived most of his time there and decided to move once his wife died. How did he become so strong, the information gathered said he was always physically strong and his muscle mass is abnormal.' Amanda mused as she sat inside her car and drove away

* * *

Once again in the café known as Spiral, on the Uzumaki district named after Naruto's name after his generous service to the city, a recurring customer visited but unlike others she was special.

Nora fields the woman of the past that had been frozen in time because of her sickness, who had been brought back to life three years ago when the day of Miracles took place. She had been given a place in Wayne Enterprises as she was stored their previously and had a good life for the upcoming years, when she stumbled upon the café a month ago. She felt warm and safe like never before she thought she knew this feeling from somewhere but she couldn't place the memory.

Her eyes were always attracted to the man, the owner known as Naruto Uzumaki, as he worked here on some days. He had said he enjoyed cooking so he cooked in this small café and not at his restaurants.

'How I would love to see him cook for me, just for me?'

'Why does this man attract me so?'

'Is it his smile or is it his looks or his personality?'

'He has a daughter already would he ever accept me?'

'I will never if I don't try, I have almost died before so I shouldn't hesitate.' Nora concluded as she stared at the man making coffee and got up from her seat with a confident look

"Another woman charmed by Mr. Uzumaki"

"She is going to be shot like the others."

"Yeah, she ain't special. Just a daintily little thing, Mr. Uzumaki needs a real woman not a wall flower." Nora was not the only one who had tried, Naruto was well known in the hood and his personality along with his looks and status attracted others to him but all had been shot down to becoming friends

These words were loud enough for her to hear which caused the tension to increase and she was hesitating when she saw him smile gently at her, this reinvigorated her spirit.

"Excuse me"

"Yes, how may I help you?" Naruto asked gently, the background noise he had heard and knew what she wanted but he didn't push

"I love you, would you go out with me with the intention of marriage." Nora blurted out quickly so that she won't hesitate

That was a first as the others had asked for marriage or girlfriend but both mixed in one now but just like every other woman or girl, Naruto didn't feel any interest in them and he replied, "Sorry, I am not interested in such relations but I would be happy to be your friend."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

It is a whimsical tale so don't count on it

Naruto is 36 years old


	2. Chapter 2

They called him the Guardian of Gotham, was he a spirit or an alien nobody knows. What is the gender, no one can tell as they have never the Guardian. The only they can be sure of was that the Guardian will always protect them just like always.

The Guardian came unannounced and has never left; he did what the law could not do. Fix up the cesspool that was Gotham, it became the safest city in the world with low crime rate as the Guardian only takes action for big crimes.

The Day of Miracles, a day when all the corruption was purged from Gotham and turned to dust. The people suffering were given life, healed of all their pain and misery, the light of hope shone on them at dawn the next day when the sky was clearer than it could ever have been.

The people loved the Guardian, adored him and he was the shining beacon to them like no other. No gangs or anything could return as the punishment was not a onetime thing, any time a scum tried to enter the city they turned to dust and were erased.

The police force would have been on the case like they did in the start but the protest by the civilians curbed them and even the officers themselves were happy as the force was cleaned up from inside, the corrupt officers dead along with higher ups.

The Bat-family lost its reason to operate as there was no crime in Gotham anymore for them to fight and even thought Batman would like to find the Guardian, the eyes of the citizens were not kind to such ideas.

'Three years since that day and not even sign of who or what it is?'

'Is it really a ghost that awakened from its slumber because of the crimes above?'

'Or is it some Alien?'

'It is a frustrating as the Guardian never appears and kills without leaving any trace, no signs.'

'I should be happy to see the city like this but the Guardian continues to play like he owns the people, no concern for the law and lives.'

'Thousands of people have been erased without a trace but now it's normal that even if someone disappeared in front of a crowd they had cheer.'

"This is madness" Bruce muttered in a frustrated tone as he smashed his fist against the ground

"What is the problem, Bruce?" Naruto asked, his client who had decided to enroll into his care. As Naruto provided training and good massages that relieved tension much better than anyone in the service

"Nothing just some personal business that disturbed my meditation, do you have any way to curb such problems?" Bruce asked courteously to the man whom he had known about from the news and Barbara, his reputation had warranted his presence as he thought to try out the service himself

'I can understand how he charms people; his personality is just too kind. If he wasn't beating me up an hour ago, I would never believe he could hurt a fly.' Bruce thought with a smile

"How about a massage, you seem really tense? It should help somewhat otherwise we got some Green tea that is healthy for the mind which we can have after the massage." Naruto offered as he stood next to Bruce wearing his White Gi

"That would be wonderful. I really appreciate this service even if it costly." Bruce said with a chuckle as he got up and walked with Naruto, from the Garden that was filled with countless flowers and fruits along with a pond in the centre where small fishes could be seen

They walked over the bridge to the massage room, where the required equipment was present. Bruce could smell incense in the room and he could feel his mind relax, he lay down as told and Naruto did his job.

* * *

"Thank you for the help Naruto, it was better than I expected and I feel so much better. So you can count on me coming next week as well." Bruce said as he shook Naruto's hand

"It was nice meeting you, Bruce. I really respect all you have done for the city, not everyone can be so selfless like you and use so much of their wealth for strangers." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he looked at him like kind old man

"Thank you, it makes me happy that you think so. Have a good day and give my blessings to your daughter." Bruce said as he walked out of the compound, the dojo was close to the villa as the garden was the center of the design

"Father, your towel" A young girl of 16 with blond hair and blue eyes muttered in an affectionate tone

"Thanks Mea" Naruto said as he took the towel and cleared away the sweat from his face as he was going to meet Amanda soon

"Father, can I fight crimes in other cities? We have been trained but I can't understand the purpose." Mea Dearden now known Mea Uzumaki, the adopted child whom Naruto had saved by coincidence, asked in a confused tone

"Why do you want to fight? Is there any purpose for you to risk your life for these people? Or is for fun?" Naruto looked at her; his eyes had lost their kindness and showed strictness

Mea looked at those eyes and shivered, she knew how scary her Father could get sometimes especially in his alone time when he didn't like to be disturbed. She had been traumatized by those lifeless eyes that showed his darkness once when she had opened the door.

"Father, I just want to help but if you don't like it than I won't ask." Mea muttered in a calm tone as she held back her fear as she had been trained by Naruto to never let fear affect your actions

"Good, no hero business. I don't want you to get hurt so enjoy this life living normally." Naruto smiled with happy tone, his eyes returned to his default state of complete kindness as he hugged Mea who melted into his embrace

Mea completely forgot about her request and just enjoyed the hug, she liked being hugged by Father and she was happy that he was back to his real self.

"I won't do it" Mea said as she accepted his words, Fathers words were law and were not to be tested

"Good girl, Father loves you a lot so never say that you will risk your life." Naruto said with care as patted her had, she was so small and delicate that he didn't want to see her out there for no reason

* * *

"Daddy, I am home" Himawari said as she entered the house following her was Barbara who was amazed by the changes in the neighborhood known to be the worst part of Gotham several years ago but now it attracted many people to buy residence here

The driver parked the car while the girls went inside, Himawari ran inside excitedly surprising Barbara.

'I thought she was supposed to have that calm and delicate setting.'

'She just did a 180 and became excited child.' Barbara looked at the scene with amusement as she saw Naruto who caught Himawari in a hug as she jumped at him

"Calm down princess, Daddy is not going anywhere and your friend is here?" Naruto said in a happy tone, he was fulfilled when Himawari was in his arms. Safe and happy, away from all the filth of the world

"Daddy, I heard the female customers are increasing again and becoming bolder. Can you work less at that place or those filthy things would corrupt your eyes?" Himawari said with a pout as she looked at him in the eyes

"As you my princess, I will work less there if it makes you unhappy." Naruto replied without hesitation, to him she was his life and whatever she wanted was a command. He had regrets and he had promised never to let that happen again

While Barbara was astonished at the poisonous way Hima talked about people, 'She has real deep issues, does she really hate anyone getting close to her father or is it something else.'

'This compulsive disorder seems to have very deep reasoning behind, it seems and I really should be careful or else she might break my limbs if I look the wrong way.' Barbara concluded, she knew Hima was trained by her father and even participated in the beat down of people who came to train

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, hope I am not disturbing" Barbara greeted Naruto in a friendly tone as she had talked to Naruto once on the phone when she became friends with Hima

'An overprotective father and daughter duo, is how I see them.'

"Good to see you Barbara, I hope Hima hasn't caused any trouble." Naruto replied in a calm tone as he took in the girl, he knew what she did and hoped she stayed friends with Hima or else he would be cross

"Master, the food is ready" An attractive woman with black hair and green eyes wearing a maid uniform called out in a formal tone

"Thank you, Jaina. We will be there in a sec." Naruto replied

Jaina nodded and went back to the dining hall while Naruto guided Hima to her room and asked them to get ready for dinner.

* * *

"Hello little sister, I hope you had great day." A girl of nineteen with black hair and brown eyes muttered in a friendly tone as she exited her room

"It was boring as usual, what about you Cassandra?" Hima said as she gave quick hug to her elder sister who had been adopted by her Daddy

"I helped father at the shop and with training the disciples, so a fulfilling day." Cassandra said with a smile, she was trained as an assassin before and had been saved by Naruto so she enjoyed the care and love she received even if she could never be the favorite it was enough to be loved

"So jealous, Daddy should just let me work with him. It's not like I need to attend University." Hima shook her head and said so as she let Barbara say hello

"I will be going down so hurry up."

Hima saw her go down and entered her room with Barbara, it was filled with paintings and there was even poster of Naruto receiving a prize in a mix martial combat. Barbara wasn't surprised to see that the room was extremely girly and filled with such things except the book case.

"Let's take a quick shower and go down, I don't want to make daddy wait." Hima said as she placed her bag down in its place and undressed followed by taking out some other clothes

"Do we really need to?"

"Yes, now come on undress." Hima said as she forcefully took off her clothes and dragged her into the shower

* * *

"Father, Hima seems to be playing around as hero in metropolis. Are you going to ask on the subject?" Cassandra spoke as she sat down, the words surprised Mea and made had sad as she knew that Father knew this but let her play

"I am always watching and she had the power to fight so there is no worry, she shows cautiousness and that is enough." Naruto said as he flipped through the book on Finance

"I understand" Cassandra said with a smile as she looked towards Mea who was biting her lips

'She really needs to understand; Father has clear boundaries and would always accept Hima unless it's something he really dislikes.'

'The only way to go is talk to Hima; otherwise it is not going to work.'

"Mea, if you wish to play than ask Hima if you can join her." Naruto muttered in a calm tone and smiled towards her, he could feel the pain she felt but he didn't want to say yes.

"Really?" Mea looked up and tears could be seen in her eyes, it must have felt like betrayal knowing the clear difference in treatment

* * *

"Daddy, how do I look?" Hima asked as she spun around in her clothes, the dinner had been done and it was time for sleep

"You look gorgeous; my little princess is the most beautiful girl in the world. The more you grow, the more you look like your mother." Naruto said as he touched her cheek gently, like she was delicate flower that would shatter with slight force. He had removed the birthmarks from both their faces to avoid attention and carved seals on her body to conceal her Byakugan, giving her normal eyes

"Really, I am happy that you think so Daddy." Hima smiled happily at the praise and hugged Naruto, she could tell he was not lying and it was his honest judgment

"You left your friend with a clone, I am so sorry that you have to force yourself to spend time with me." Naruto said as he played with her hair

"I love to spend time with Daddy, so it is not a problem."

"I was wrong when I asked Daddy to lower the time at the café, but if Daddy wishes Daddy can spend as much time Daddy wants." Hima said in an affectionate tone as she stared at him, she had been reminded of Naruto's needs by Barbara who mentioned she might have been too selfish in her demand

"I am so happy that my little princess has thought about me, so sweet." Naruto said joyfully as he kissed her lovable cheeks

"Now let's sleep, we are going out tomorrow." Naruto said as he entered the bed and opened the blanket for Hima to enter his embrace, since that day he had always slept with her as he felt scared when she wasn't there. Nightmares were driven by her presence otherwise he was always plagued by them even till now, they were rare these days but time was still needed.

* * *

In a dark room, Naruto was sitting on a chair surrounded by dark figures except one who looked like Himawari. They were saying something's she couldn't understand but those words hurt her Father and she opened the door.

"Leave father alone, don't hurt him." Mea shouted and Naruto looked at her with those dead eyes which caused her to shiver in fear and lose consciousness

Mea awoke with a start as she had just remembered that day.

'Was that woman, Hima's mother?'

'What happened to father?'

'Who were the other figures?'

'Who is father?' Mea pondered as she got up to pour water to drink but when she looked up she saw Naruto

"Father" Mea exclaimed in a surprised tone as she didn't know how long he had been there

"Mea, I am sorry that you had to suffer because of me." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as he sat down beside her on the bed

"Father, it's not your fault. It was those dark people who made father sad." Mea refuted his claim and looked into his gentle eyes that gave her warmth; looking into them she knew she was safe and happy

"You are a good child and I care for you so I will give you the option to choose whether to remember or for it to vanish." Naruto said as he hugged her by the shoulders, it was his fault. A day of weakness and she witnessed in partly but in his lost state he had failed to see reality, only the abnormal fear she showed sometimes made him understand she saw him in that state

"Does Hima know?" Mea questioned looking into his eyes but inside she knew what the answer was and what her answer should be

"She knows everything Mea, you should know that. It is her right and I will never deny her that. I know what your answer is going to be and I am happy that you wish to conquer a fear but know that I love you and that dream where you see me is not complete. You have not seen the whole play, I was hurt but that is the past and those people do not exist just phantom's of the time gone by." Naruto explained in a calm tone as he held back his emotions

"Is father being haunted by ghosts or was it all in illusion?" Mea enquired as that would be the only thing she could think of from his description

"An illusion and a product of my mind, I wish to see them and hear their voice. So don't worry there is no big deal, those eyes you see won't hurt you remember that I care for you all and that fear should vanish." Naruto said as he placed her in his lap and hugged her like she was a doll

"Father, who are you?" Mea muttered in an uncertain tone her hesitation was tangible

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, there is no indication other than what is shown on the outside." She said in an unsure tone, she also only knew what the general public plus the information that Naruto had powers but even she didn't know he was the Guardian

"We have lived together for three years already so I guess you should know. We are from a different world and I was a leader of military force in that world, well from the outside of station and realistically I pretty much ruled the whole world." Naruto said with a smile as he remembered his previous designation

"I understand, thank you for talking to me. I love you Father." Mea said as she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I love you to, now sleep as we are going out tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked out of the room and went to his room, it was main bedroom of villa and was filled with paintings along with some bookshelves

'Father is from another world, so something bad must have happened. He looked happy when he talked about but he said that they were ghosts of the past, meaning dead.'

'What must have Father and Hima gone through?'

'I can tell Hima is obsessed with Father and Father is obsessed over her, it is clearly visible in all his actions.'

'So it must have to with deaths of his friends and Wife, that woman who looked like Hima must have been Mother.' Mea concluded as she drank water, she had been trained and taught by Naruto from the time she had been adopted such deductions were part of the training along with physical training which made them break the human limits and enter the supernatural territory

* * *

"Who are you?" Supergirl questioned as she came to the scene of a bank robbery which seems to be too common in Metropolis and Superman was out in space for some task

"You may call me Phoenix and I am an ally of justice." The woman wearing full on red armor from which green energy could be seen at place and her floral pattern eyes which shone with power

"Don't get into a mess or else I won't be kind." Supergirl muttered in a calm tone, these days had been harsh on her mind and soul. The survivor guilt and the pain of constant battles had been getting to her mind, so much that she wished to lash out but she couldn't see whom she could open up to

"You look stressed; I can feel your pain. If you wish I can help you, talk to me." Phoenix said as she was barely inches away, her face close to Kara's

"None of your business, I can handle it." Kara replied with caution as she flew back but Phoenix caught her hand

"It is not wrong to ask for help, we can't always be strong. Let me help, I want to be your friend." Phoenix spoke in a kind tone as she held Kara from the back and green energy embraced her completely, Kara didn't resist as she felt comforted and her pain was receding

"Thank you, I feel so much better now. What do you want as compensation?" Kara said as she cleared away the tears of relief that had come out just like her pain, her stance for the new heroine became nicer

"Nothing, I just want to be friends." Phoenix muttered in a happy tone, she was happy a fight didn't take place as Kara was physically stronger than her and a battle would cause too much damage

* * *

"It's seems Mistress is enjoying her time, Master should be happy now that she has a new friend." A beautiful woman with white hair known as the White Rabbit looked at the scene from a far off building

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I am thankful for your comments. I didn't expect much from this story but you guys seem to like the idea so i was encouraged to write more.

Naruto is from his own universe as i did mention he was the seventh hokage and everything else will be revealed slowly instead of just in a single chapter.

I actually don't have any pairings in mind so it can be what ever, though i did think powergirl or Zatana or even Raven

Naruto and Hima together i don't know, they aren't real so i don't really feel much if i actually wrote that down but who knows. I will let you guys have that.

It follows mostly the Young Justice plot but some from others as well. The power levels will be according to the comic not the show as naruto would be too strong for the animated characters

It will mainly focus on Hima and the girls adventure along Naruto's interference and interactions.

Suicide squad will be trained by Naruto and he already knows some of them

Cassandra cain: Orphan

Mea Dearden: Speedy

No oc's


	3. Chapter 3

An excitement filled day in the Himalayas ended for the Uzumaki family with Barbara getting closer to them and also understanding more about Naruto as they shared a cottage together for the night.

The next day, back in Gotham in of the rooms in the basement the girls were sitting around a table. This place was the armory and beside it was the room where Naruto made things, from weapons to armors in honor of his friends and for the needs of his girls.

"Hima, we wish to join you in the heroics." Mea opened up the conversation, directly to the point

"I have no problem with that but do you really understand why I do this?" Himawari said in a calm tone as she flicked a stray hair

"You want to help people and use your powers with responsibility." Mea said slowly watching her expression, which changed into a smirk at her answer

"Tsk, tsk"

"Mea, why would I care about such things? Those people mean nothing to me; I care not for their lives."

"I do this simply because of Daddy. You should already know that Daddy was a fighter, Daddy was the strongest and unbeatable being."

"I look up to that image of the invincible warrior; I wish daddy would be strong again and use the power at his disposal. There are so many beings that can challenge Daddy and Daddy should be excited but has Daddy ever shown his fighting spirit."

"No, Daddy hasn't. So through these actions I will force Daddy to act so that we can finally be together like we should be." Hima said in an emotional tone as she remembered Naruto's body fracturing into pieces 3 years ago when he almost gave up on life

Cassandra was sitting silently alongside Jaina; they had already expected that her actions would have to do with Naruto.

'Father's fighting spirit, truly now that she mentions it when we fight Father feels empty like he is not even there and just going through the motions.'

'What did he look like when he showed his strength and bravery?'

'What did Hima see that I have not seen?' Cassandra felt the desire take root in her heart as she wished to see her father complete

"I want to help, why don't you ask us? We also love father, you can count on us." Mea didn't let those words hurt her, she did feel guilty for being almost selfish but she decided to move on and ask

"Of course, it is easy we just go around as a squad and sometimes individually as heroes around the cities nearby. This will place us in danger but Daddy is always watching us when we leave the house so sooner or later Daddy will give in." Hima explained with a gentle smile that hid the savagery and darkness of a broken child

"What are you girls going to call yourselves?" Jaina asked, she was already in her White Rabbit form and with each of her movements reality shimmered

"Phoenix as I have risen from the ashes and I will always do so" Hima was said in a confident tone as she got up and tapped the wall behind her which revealed the armor. An armor made by Naruto with one year's worth of chakra, every grain was made of pure power that surpassed anything and this armor gave her sense of comfort and the feeling that her Daddy was hugging her tightly.

'Until Daddy is by my side, nothing else matters.'

"Valkyrie, I wish to fight using the power father has blessed me with." Cassandra commented, her armor was much simpler than Hima's but just like Hima's, hers also concealed her identity and allowed full movement with no difficulty while wearing the helm.

"Wasp, father already designed our armors according to our tastes so the name was already chosen for it. I wish to see if the outside world can hurt us when father is protecting us, is it even possible." Mea said as she got up, her voice showed the confidence she held in Naruto's powers as he had given her the life since that day

"Team name Royal Knights, as Daddy is royalty and we shall be his guardians that will save Daddy's heart." Hima said with a chuckle as the armor got equipped with a thought, she was connected to it by the soul

"That's really cheesy but it's better than most of those heroes going around with such embarrassing names." Cassandra said as she got up, the meeting was adjourned and she was not going to join today so it was time to leave

"Good luck and really don't do anything that might hurt father." Cassandra said as she left the room

Hima looked at the retreating back and then turned around, leaving the villa through teleportation.

'She is getting too close to Daddy; I should show her where she stands clearly.'

* * *

"Any lead on our mysterious Guardian?" Batman asked as he entered the watchtower

"You are still on it, I am sorry but it's beyond my capability to find him or it. I can't see how they die or what is done; it's just too hard to understand." Zatanna said as she floated in place

"I think I might know who can help you but you should probably give up on that. The Guardian doesn't move so it shouldn't matter much." Wonderwoman commented as she came out of the training room, she had visited Gotham and she had felt something familiar about it all

"That is for me to decide, I would appreciate your help so who is it?" Batman said in a calm tone, he felt he was finally cracking the damn code which had been like a ghost

"Gaia, The Primordial."

* * *

"I did not expect to see you like this, Pam." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he saw the team brought by Amanda

"It is nice to see you again, Naruto. A month has gone by and I have wished so much to see you again. Just like you asked I surrendered myself but I didn't wish to stay long inside so accepted the offer and I am so delighted that I can be trained by you." Pamela also known as Poison Ivy said in a happy tone as she hugged Naruto

Pam had come across Naruto as she had been attracted to the extreme natural energy in Gotham which led her to him but she couldn't understand why. She had spent time around him, visited his café and even the restaurant finally she had confessed her love which had formed unexpectedly.

The outcome was predictable and she became friends with him as that was enough but she wanted more so she asked him what she could do.

"Pay your due."

"I am happy that you are becoming a better person and it is nice to see a friend again, I had believed that I would be working with unknown criminals but with you here the time can be better spent." Naruto said in a friendly tone as he kissed her cheek, a reward of intimacy as he knew she had done this for him

"Ivy, I didn't know you had a lover. What about poor old Harley?" Harley Quinn, also known as Joker's bitch, who seemed to have been caught raving in a crazed tone when she witnessed the death of Joker on the day of Miracles.

"I wish but for now he is a friend, do listen to his commands diligently or else I would be cross." Pam said as she looked at her friend

"Cassandra take the rest of them to the training room and assess them following that give them the appropriate tasks." Naruto said as he turned to his assistant who had just come back from the meeting

Cassandra nodded and went towards the rest of the crew who were looking around and standing in one place, their lives were in the hands of a mad woman so they didn't want to tempt fate.

"Follow me, I will assess in you live combat so please try your best." Cassandra said in a formal tone as she signaled for them to follow and led them to a different room

"You really should move on Pam, a beautiful woman like you can easily find someone wonderful." Naruto advised as he walked towards the garden

"But they can't be you so I don't want them and why don't you take your advice, I think it is not right to say things when you can't do them yourself." Pam countered she knew that he was still grieving the loss of family and wanted to fill in the hole but he never let anyone in

"Sorry, I was being too presumptuous. You can do whatever you wish but don't go overboard. Now sit here and meditate, you understand this place is the best for you so train here from now on." Naruto said as he indicated a spot beneath a very large tree, it was clearly 100 m tall and it was the tree which he planted in the honor of Konoha.

"I am happy to be granted such privilege and I will definitely try to make you happy, don't count me out yet." Pam said with a happy tone as she sat done as told

"Sooo, what am I gonna do?" Harley asked as she hopped on her feet, she was distracted easily

"You have a mental problem, a good child corrupted by an insane clown. I will fix you and what you learn from that state will be depending on you." Naruto said calmly as he closed the distance and with a single touch Harley was down.

'This is for Pam but I also wish to help, I guess I can't change my stripes yet.' Naruto thought with a small smile as he placed her beside Pam

* * *

"Come now Raven, father dear is waiting for your response." A vile enemy of the Teen Titans and their primary foe, Slade muttered in a teasing tone

"The portal has to be made, the clock is ticking little chick. Do not resist your destiny?"

"Get away from me." Raven exclaimed with anger and hatred, she was alone in quieter part of the city as she wished to think over her situation outside the tower but who would have expected that Slade was working for her father

The dark bolts hurled at the enemy hurled him against the building behind him but no permanent damage, she held back from killing him and he had that armor which protected him from even the strongest of beings.

"Child throwing a tantrum won't do you any good, be a good daughter and help daddy." Slade said as he walked closer to her with his helm having the demonic sign which haunted her dreams, the sight was causing her to become unstable and fear was setting in

"Get your filthy paws of her villain." A shout came from above but before he could even react Slade had been smashed into the ground, if it was any other hero Slade would have survived but it was the Wasp

Wasp punched him in the head with full force with her armored body, an armor that could take beating of the strongest and with the speed of mach 50. Slade had zero chance of survival, his body exploded into pieces with the applied force.

Wasp floated in front of Raven, with her wings in motion while making no noise and unable to be perceived.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Wasp enquired

Raven stared at the remains of Slade and looked at the unknown woman, 'She didn't hesitate to kill.'

"Who are you?" Raven asked cautiously

* * *

Three hours after training the new individuals, Naruto walked inside the villa and entered his room. He locked it behind him and the room showed its true color, the paintings of landscape's changed to paintings of his loved ones.

"Move on and change, they say."

"Become strong like I used to Hima says."

"Have I really lost awareness and not realized the change."

"I am too old to be playing with toys, don't you think guys." Naruto muttered as he watched a miniature Konoha operate through manual control by his chakra

"Hima would be sad to see me like this, I should probably erase it. A sign of weakness she would say and I do not wish to make her sad." Naruto muttered calmly as the whole thing was erased

"It's been a long time since we talked Brother. I wish you were here, I regret that I can never pay you back for all the love that you gave me."

"I had planned to find you a wife but it will never be possible anymore. Do you think I can find you again, Gaara?" Naruto said in a quite tone as he touched the painting of his fellow Kage

"If you could talk, you would tell me to move on and be strong. I am trying brother, aren't I?" Naruto asked but no answer was available and he moved on to another after erasing it

'When I change, I will make a better painting of you Brother.'

"Sasuke I apologize that I haven't made time for you but you know I am busy with my daughter. You are happy that I decided to do that, thank you."

"We are bothers by spirit but when that explosion happened, I was unable to protect you and chose my daughter. Was I selfish?"

"I might be. Who knows if you were here we might have found a way but I doubt that. I tried connecting to the souls and guide you here but no response was given, that explosion as expected contained a soul attack. I had felt the sting on my soul when I arrived here, causing me to have lower control over my actions."

"I had contemplated dying as I felt guilty of surviving when I could have just saved more by people if I had just died. But you know Hima would die if I do that, she can't seem to live without me anymore. I didn't think she would be attached to me so much, she did stick to me when she was young and still does."

"I guess I am happy that she doesn't act like the normal kids as I would be too sad."

"Sorry if I bored you with that but for now its farewell, See you later Brother." Naruto muttered in a happy tone as he touched the painting

"Hinata, I hope I didn't make you feel lonely." Naruto said as he sat down on his chair and in front of him was a large painting that he had made personally

She looked as beautiful as ever and that smile brought him pain and joy whenever he looked at it.

"You know Hima has grown so beautiful, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you two if you stood together."

"She has grown so strong but I feel I might have pushed her too hard and made her attached to me more than ever."

"She doesn't realize it but her heart is corrupt with possessiveness, her love for me knows no bounds."

"I wonder where she got that from." Naruto said in a peaceful tone and chuckled as he imagined Hinata giggling at his words

"Man is weak but for you I will be strong." Naruto muttered as he felt Hima's arms and her warmth as she hugged him

"I love you Daddy so Daddy shouldn't show weakness, I makes me feel sad."

"It doesn't matter how long I takes, I will wash the sorrow of Daddy's soul and make Daddy whole again." Hima said with tears in her eyes, she had teleported and replaced herself with a clone once she felt that Naruto might be doing this again

"What a precious child but I am complete as you can see." Naruto said as he turned around with a wide smile

"Daddy you said you will always tell me what I want. Tell me, was Daddy not feeling sad or was Daddy not feeling the wish to join Mother." Hima asked in a serious tone, the word mother felt foreign for some reason

"I am sorry, you are right princess I was feeling sad but with you here I can never be incomplete because I found in you what was lost in me so together we are a whole." Naruto said as hugged Hima who didn't like hearing that he had been feeling pain

'I need to do this faster.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I am happy with your support and quite like this story.

No pairings decided

It is a single of double pairing. Hima and Naruto are the primary main cast


	4. Chapter 4

"Man is weak but for you I will be strong." Naruto muttered as he felt Hima's arms and her warmth as she hugged him

"I love you Daddy so Daddy shouldn't show weakness, it makes me feel sad."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, I will wash the sorrow of Daddy's soul and make Daddy whole again." Hima said with tears in her eyes, she had teleported and replaced herself with a clone once she felt that Naruto might be doing this again

"What a precious child but I am complete as you can see." Naruto said as he turned around with a wide smile

"Daddy you said you will always tell me what I want. Tell me, was Daddy not feeling sad or was Daddy not feeling the wish to join Mother." Hima asked in a serious tone, the word mother felt foreign for some reason

"I am sorry, you are right princess I was feeling sad but with you here I can never be incomplete because I found in you what was lost in me so together we are a whole." Naruto said as hugged Hima who didn't like hearing that he had been feeling pain

'I need to do this faster or else Daddy might break down like before. Or even be swayed by witches in his weak state.'

"I also feel complete without you Daddy; the thought of anything happening to Daddy terrifies me. Promise me Daddy that you will never leave me." Hima confessed in an emotional tone, she felt sad whenever Naruto entered this room filled with memories of the past that continued to haunt him

"I will never leave you so don't cry princess. I am immortal and I will always be by your side just like you who will be always by my side so don't cry." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he enveloped his little princess in his embrace and love, that was the only way she would calm down and so he showered her with his love for her through the emphatic connection

"Then will Daddy fight by my side, I wish to see Daddy as he used to be. Strong and shining with hope, Daddy is that possible?" Hima knew she was being pushy but she wanted to see him as he used to be, she had gone through more than three years with her father broken and it was enough.

"Give me some more time sweetie; I will definitely be what you want. I have already erased the remnants of my past that tied me down and until I am back in shape I won't bring them back. Are you okay with that?" Naruto said as he sat down in his seat with Hima in his lap

"Thank you Daddy, I love you so much. You are the best Daddy, I could wish for." Hima praised Naruto as she knew how important those things were to him. Naruto had made those slowly with love and adoration, pouring all his emotions into their creation and destroying them was a great show of love for her.

'I will definitely change Daddy; he only needs me and no one else. I deserve all his attention and love; let the dead rest in peace. Mother should want Daddy to be happy so I will make sure of it.' Hima thought as she enjoyed the warmth of Naruto's chakra connecting with hers, she couldn't sleep right without this connection since the day she saw her world get destroyed and her father almost die in the solar explosion

"I love you to Hima; you are such a kind child. The best I could ever dream off. I hope you enjoy playing around with your sisters." Naruto said in a calm tone as he was feeling serene at the moment with all his worries put to rest

"I am trying my best to keep them in line so nothing happens but for now there isn't anything big to worry about except the heroes who might interfere." Hima replied in a happy tone as she looked at Naruto's large hands and touched them

"Unfortunately they don't understand common sense it seems, try your best not to get in trouble with them. They shouldn't be able to tell when you kill someone so it shouldn't be a problem but keep away from the lantern, I am unsure if he can trap you or not." Naruto warned as he thought about the Justice Leaguers whom he had never interacted with on the field but he had met them without them realizing that he was the one they were looking for.

"I know Daddy, Daddy should have more confident in me. I am not little child anymore but a bona fide warrior." Hima said with a pout at being given such a basic warning

"Haha"

"You will always be my little princess so does that matter and some things need to be always conveyed as people forget." Naruto chuckled seeing her cute look and pinched her adorable cheeks

"Daddy will you play with me" Hima asked as she wished to spend time in something that Naruto liked doing

"Of course and I am happy that you are being so considerate of my feelings these days." Naruto said with a smile as the card decks and hologram stage appeared in the room

"It is time to play Yugioh"

* * *

"I am Wasp, do not be so wary Raven. I like you a lot and am your fan, I am happy that you help this world even though you don't need to." Wasp said in a friendly tone as she landed close to Raven who was still cautious of Wasp

Raven looked at Wasp with an analyzing gaze; she was unsure how to react as she had never been praised like this.

'She saved me; I should not treat her like a stranger and I don't feel any darkness from her. A pure being, that is really rare. But not someone to be looked down upon, I can't look into her memories.' Raven mused as unlike Slade who had been a slave of her Father, Wasp didn't show any connection so it was a mystery how she block such contact

"Thank you for helping me, Wasp. As you seem to be a new hero and that guy was already dead so I don't mind but could you not go around killing people, it will get you in trouble." Raven advised in a calm tone as he floated above ground and her power was back in order except some hiccups

"No problem, I killed him because I knew he was an undead. Would you like to hang out with me, you seem to be feeling lonely? I might be able to help if you could share your worries." Wasp said in a calm tone, lying through her teeth as she wouldn't have cared if he was live man or not. Naruto's teaching said to kill any enemy that the armor indicated had breached the limits.

"I appreciate your concern but I would like to be left alone." Raven said as she tried to fly away but Wasp intercepted her midflight

"It is not good to keep everything within; I can tell you are suffering. You don't need to share your life with me but it would be better to spend time with friends than stay alone in such moments." Wasp said in a caring tone, she didn't posses the ability to read emotions but the armor provided her the readings it had basic abilities of Naruto installed in it as it was made through his powers

"I don't need your pity; please get out of the way." Raven felt her emotions rise with such interference

"I am not showing you pity, you are an important person and may be connected to something big. If something happens to you, many things could go awry, let us just talk over tea and biscuits." Wasp said in a gentle tone which was enhanced by the natural energy to provide comfort, her touch brought warmth to Raven and conflicted with her negative emotions

'How can her powers combat the devil within?'

'If she is there I might be able to stop it, the prophecy might not come true.'

'This is the only hope I have now but can I really trust her with such important task.' Raven hesitated but decided to hang out with Wasp without telling her about the incoming crisis

"I accept your offer but do not expect me to divulge personal information." Raven said in a calm tone and Wasp nodded, and they flew away to Starbucks

* * *

"Father, can you check this?" Mea returned home at night as she had played outside the whole day, a Saturday so no school

Naruto took the broken armor of Slade with a curios look as he trusted his daughters not bring him trivial things.

"A souvenir from your first time, it really is something. DeathStroke brought so low to become a demon's pawn. You did well in bringing me this, I can feel the demonic connection and the being behind it is something we not allow to enter this realm. Take care of the girl and if needed bring her to me." Naruto said as he hugged Mea for job well done

"Thank you father, I will do my best. But how do I introduce her to you, won't that give your normal life." Mea enquired

"Emergency situations require solutions even if they are undesired. I will just change to shape to look like one of my friends and meet outside, with armor it will cause her to be wary as I am guy." Naruto said in a calm tone but there was more to it, he didn't like putting on that armor and take up his weapon

He had made them with care to compensate for his weakness on that day but he couldn't put them on, his body resisted them. It was a mental trauma related to his regrets and he felt pain when touching those weapons.

"Okay Father, also dinner is ready." Mea said in a happy tone as she kissed his cheek and left the study, she didn't like being surrounding by books

'I can't believe can stay in there for so long, I couldn't survive an hour.' Mea thought as she escaped to the dining room

'Could killing her solve the problem or make it worse?'

'Can I cut of the connection?'

'Filthy demon you are endangering my little princess, for this I will definitely erase you from existence one day, it might not be today but you will pay for such sacrileges thoughts.' Naruto thought as his anger came to the forefront after a long time and the chair broke into pieces from the pressure which brought him back to his senses and he stopped

"Naruto relax, nothing is happening right now and anger only makes things worse. So be calm like always and together we can do this." Kurama's voice rang inside his head, the only other surviving individual of his world and his eternal partner

"Thanks brother, I will take that in stride." Naruto muttered as he walked away.

* * *

It was Jan 1st and the time was 6.40 P.M in New York City, an alien bounty hunter had arrived for his target. A naturally born evil being that had caused mass genocide and destruction where ever he went, a feared force in the universe and an immortal to the horror of his enemies.

"Hey little chick, was this supposed to tickle me. I am a nice guy so I will tell you to kindly fuck off and come back when you gain a bit more meat." Lobo the immortal hunter said in teasing tone as he slapped Wonder Girl causing her to fly into a building

"Wonder Girl" Batgirl screamed when she saw how casually her friend had been slapped aside, she was starting to doubt they were enough for this enemy

"Girls you are beautiful and I don't like hurting my future banging partners so chill and let me do my job. You are not in my league, bring in Super chump and even he would fall to his knees in front of me." Lobo boasted in a confident tone as he took his sweet time walking towards his target

"Don't count me out yet, you misogynistic freak." Wonder Girl growled as she bull rushed at Lobo from behind and kicked him on the head to damage him as she had concluded he was truly capable of taking her full power hits

Lobo was bored and was about to catch her pretty little leg when he saw Supergirl flying at him, "Interesting, Super Chump has a girly version. I wonder how he would feel if a banged her." Lobo chuckled at his words as he was blasted away by the force from the kick

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I am starting from the second season of Young Justice


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't count me out yet, you misogynistic freak." Wonder Girl growled as she bull rushed at Lobo from behind and kicked him on the head to damage him as she had concluded he was truly capable of taking her full power hits

Lobo was bored and was about to catch her pretty little leg when he saw Supergirl flying at him, "Interesting, Super Chump has a girly version. I wonder how he would feel if a banged her." Lobo chuckled at his words as he was blasted away by the force from the kick

Lobo crashed into the building and planted his legs into the ground to stop, he was clearly unharmed and luckily no one else was either as the police had already started evacuations.

"Geez, that burns." Lobo muttered as he felt the heat ray on his skin, it made him feel pain but nothing more and he walked forward towards his target which seems to be escaping

"Sorry chicks I have to postpone our date as I am busy." Lobo said with a chuckle as closed the distance between him and wonder girl, he hit her with an uppercut which sent her flying into the air and almost killing her as her head would have come off with a bit more force.

"Next" Lobo said as he dashed towards the incoming Super Girl and both of the ended up in a close fight

* * *

In the Uzumaki Household, the family was having dinner in calm manner when Himawari felt the battle happening.

"Inform her not to mess with him, his target is an enemy of humans so let him be." Naruto muttered in a calm tone as he stopped his meal for a second and continued without a thought of the safety of humans or the heroes in the area

"Thank you Daddy" Himawari said with a smile, she was happy that he at least cared enough to let her inform them or else he never cared before to even interfere slightly

'Super Girl don't fight him, the General is an alien that is an enemy of human. Just ask the hunter, he will tell what he is hunting.' Himawari transmitted her thought to Super Girl through the seal that she had placed on Kara without her notice

* * *

Super Girl struggled under his grip as he smashed her into the ground, the hits were heavy and the enemy was not getting weaker or anything. She was feeling hopeless about the fight and it was painful to fail again.

She floated again ready to attack him again when she heard the transmission from Phoenix, 'He is not an enemy.'

"Lobo, what are you hunting?" Super girl called out to him

"Oh, finally interested in listening it seems. I am hunting a Krolotean, why would I care for a human. They don't much value." Lobo chuckled as he walked towards Bat Girl and General Tseng that had been trapped inside a collapsed building

'Krolotean, which means it, has replaced the real person.'

'The only reason could be for something negative.' Super Girl thought as she flew towards Bat Girl and broke through the debris

She decided to put some trust in her new friend and applied pressure on the general's arm, it broke as expected and reveled to be a robot arm.

She grabbed him and threw him towards lobo, "Here is your target, leave." She muttered in a frustrated tone as she had been manipulated again and lost a battle once again.

"No need to thank me just doing my job." Lobo teased as he took out the alien and left

"Bat girl are you alright?" Kara asked in a worried tone, she could see that her ankle had been hurt

"Just a light sprain nothing special but what was that." Bat Girl questioned as Wonder Girl joined them, she was holding her chin with a pained look

"A Krolotean"

This information was then given to the Justice league and the problem was taken care of effectively, the alien lived by stealing technology and they always moved in hordes so they had already infiltrated human land but luckily the league had a way to track them down.

* * *

"Daddy, I am so happy that you saved them." Himawari said in a happy tone as she hugged Naruto from behind as he sat down to watch TV

"I did nothing but if it makes you happy then so be it." Naruto smiled as he felt comfortable with her arms around his neck, it made him feel at peace

"No need to be so humble, the world might never celebrate Daddy's heroism but I always do so. For today I will make father pudding." Himawari muttered in a cheerful tone as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and left to the kitchen, she knew it was Naruto who had provided the way and the leaguers thought it was just a coincidence

'Daddy will soon be back in shape. I can see it now, slowly but surely the strong Daddy is coming back.'

'Oh, will Daddy remember that day?'

'Will Daddy be angry with me?'

'Will Daddy hate himself again?'

'Is it so wrong?' Himawari thought as she cooked

* * *

"Thank you for the help, Phoenix. I apologize that you had to be dragged into a problem created by us." Kara said as they sat atop a building in Metropolis

"No problem, they were going to harm the world so it was my duty to help. It's not like your friends did any damage on purpose so there is nothing to blame." Himawari replied in a happy tone, her mood could not be any better

"Even then I consider it a favor as such please give me an opportunity to repay it." Kara muttered in a calm tone as she enjoyed her friend s presence, she felt like never letting go

'Seriously is it her powers or am I in love?'

'I am sure it has to her powers, there is no way my preference went that way.' Kara shook her head to avoid unnecessary thoughts

"Hmm"

"If I think of one then I will inform you." Hima said as she stared into the distance, her eyes were watching Naruto through space control. She could do quadruple tasking so it wasn't a problem for her to be watching her father while doing something else

'Daddy, I really wish you wouldn't hang out with woman sometimes. Can't Daddy find only guy friends?' Hima thought as she saw Naruto training the Suicide Squad

* * *

"You are doing well Harley, don't give up." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he looked at the collapsed girl in front of him, she was hurting all over from the beating

'What a monster?'

'Is he even human?'

'He isn't even a bit fatigued from fighting us all; he must have super stamina and strength.' Harley thought as she stared at Naruto with a harsh glare, pain did that to people

'But damn do I love to be around him, why he had to be so harsh. I would love it if he was frivolous.' Harley thought with a smile as she struggled to her legs and took a stance

'I definitely have a chance; he did give me the knowledge and trains me personally.' She smiled at that and dashed forth

"Be calm and don't be so rash." Naruto said as he deflected her fist but he was actually taken by surprise as she just crashed into him instead of a following attack

Her arms hugged him and he could feel Harley's heart beat, she tried to push him down but that was an insurmountable act.

"You can rest now." Naruto whispered into her ears and she collapsed to the ground

"That was unfair, you blonde hunk." Harley complained as she felt her legs weak, she had realized that he could use that aura in such manners and kept people off him

"Get better and I may reward you something nice." Naruto said in a calm tone as he walked to the shower room, he was giving her an incentive and it was not what she wished for but what she might need

'Damn, I lost the opportunity again.' Harley thought as she stared at the shower with desire, she was a perverted girl and she knew it but this was definitely a first.

* * *

Naruto took of his clothes and entered the shower; he turned on the water and let it cleanse his body. The water was also not normal just like everything in his domain; it contained his powers so it helped in healing and strengthening the body. The domain was build with his chakra so it seeped into everything especially since it had the natural energy as a part of it.

He enjoyed the water touching his body, even though he didn't sweat from such small exercise he took cleaning seriously.

'I am starting to question if I am human.'

'I haven't felt any desire since I have come to this world.'

'Am I just not interested in other species?'

'But they look the same so it shouldn't be.'

'What could be the problem?'

'I felt extra comfortable today, I wonder why.' Naruto thought as he felt really happy today and it could be seen from his mannerism, which only people that look at him carefully would notice as he always shows a gentle face.

'Kurama, do you know why?'

'It must be because your Yin-Yang has balanced so you don't need any such desire. The Yang desires the Yin but since you have a balanced Yin-Yang, there is nothing to desire.' Kurama explained in a calm tone

'Is that so?'

'Makes sense, so I have to do this myself or I would never actually feel it.'

'Hinata would be sad if I didn't find a partner and even Himawari would want me to be happy so I should probably accept some woman.' Naruto thought as he closed the water

'I think you should wait more and definitely ask Himawari before doing it.' Kurama advised

'Obviously, why would accept any woman that Hima doesn't like?' Naruto questioned Kurama like he had gone crazy

'My bad, I seem to have said something obvious.' Kurama said as he shook his head, wondering how his partner had become like this.

* * *

"Are you sure, we shouldn't be helping out?" Wonder Woman asked as she flew towards her home with Batman following

"They can handle it, this is now much more important. Unlike others I do not believe in coincidences, it should have some connection to the Guardian, he might be starting to increase his territory. I do not wish to fight an enemy that I have no knowledge off, it is a harrowing experience." Bruce said in a calm tone

"What about the new heroes, what do you think of them?"

"I do not have any clear opinion about them but I would be happier to if I had met them personally as second hand information is hardly trust worthy. But for now they seem good and they haven't done anything suspicious except Wasp. Wasp's first appearance was destroying the undead DeathStroke; her actions showed no access which means she had no hesitation in killing. It was just like an assassin, we should watch her more closely but she seems to disappear easily." Bruce explained, so many unknown factors it wasn't a good thing

"You should relax a bit or else you might get white hair." Wonder Woman advised

"I am already doing that so you don't have to worry about my health, what about you. How have you been doing now? Do you still feel guilty after knowing what we did?" Bruce questioned as he asked her about the incidence where they had been controlled by Salvage and made to attack a planet

"I am fine, thanks for asking."

"From your voice I had so not, I can introduce you to someone to take care of your problem."

"Sigh"

"Okay, I will check it out." She gave in as Bruce could be really persistent especially since it would be easy to point out that she was not alright

* * *

"Mother, I would like to make a request." Diana said as she landed on the island and saw hugged her mother

"You wish to know who the guardian, is it not?" Hippolyta said in a regal tone

"How, do you know what it is?"

"I do not know but Mistress Gaea has spoken to me and told me that she is not willing to share his identity but know that the Guardian cares for the world and is accepted by the Mistress." Hippolyta said as she looked at her daughter

'I really wish to tell you but then he would be angry. Mistress has commanded to bring him happiness but I am truly lost.'

"Thank you mother, it's the thought that counts."

* * *

a.n hope you enjoyed and comment

Who would you wish for Naruto to end up with? Two girls


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother, I would like to make a request." Diana said as she landed on the island, walking closer she hugged her mother

"You wish to know who the guardian, is it not?" Hippolyta said in a regal tone

"How? Do you know what it is?"

"I do not know but Mistress Gaea has spoken to me and told me that she is not willing to share his identity but know that the Guardian cares for the world and is accepted by the Mistress." Hippolyta said as she looked at her daughter

'I really wish to tell you but then he would be angry. Mistress has commanded to bring him happiness but I am truly lost.'

"Thank you mother, it's the thought that counts." Diana replied with a smile, she was happy to see her mother after so long and outside had been hectic the last year

"Stay the night as I wish to converse with you about something important." Hippolyta said as she looked at her daughter, she would have been fine with trying to contact with the guardian but she would displease him if she led others to his place

"As you wish, I also want to spend some time here now that I have come back after so long."

"Good, we will wait in our chamber so handle the man." Her mother said as she looked at Batman and walked away with her hunters

"So, I figure she was not willing to share." Batman muttered in a calm tone as he saw Diana walk back to his side

"Yes, it seems that he is more important to the world than we had assumed. He might be the chosen of Gaia and continuing this might anger her, do you still wish to continue?" Diana questioned, she was worried that her friend might do something careless again as she seemed to forget about his safety at some occasions

"I will be careful; I don't think she will be angry as I don't have any wrong intentions for the guardian. I just wish to meet him."

"What will you do when you meet him? Isn't it to cage him or her away as he/she has killed on a large scale?" Diana said as she thought that was quite evident

"I can't deny that but maybe we can come to a compromise. I just don't wish for him to continue, so if he is willing to back down and not increase his sphere of influence than I don't mind the guardian being free." Batman replied

"That is surprising; I didn't think you would say that." Diana was astonished

"Maybe living in the light has affected my mind a bit, the atmosphere in Gotham is really wonderful so I might have mellowed down a bit and I do understand that he killed only the worse of the worse."

"But you will still be in conflict with the guardian as I don't really see a reason why he would stop or do you not mind the killings of anyone in Gotham."

"That is part of it; he should stop and just constrain them for the authorities. If he can kill then he should be able to trap them." Batman said as he had thought about the powers of his target, always mysterious but they revolved around nature

"You have taken up something really troublesome but I will try to help as much I can." Diana said as she hugged him

"Thank you, enjoy your time." Batman muttered in a calm tone as he separated from her and entered his jet, flying away into the horizon

'I hope this is not something beyond our levels or devolves into something worse than now.' Diana thought as she walked towards her mother's place, she was not foreign to situations becoming worse because of their actions

* * *

Life was a beautiful thing and I lived a very privileged life.

My Daddy was the strongest being in the world; he was the bravest and kindest person. I looked up to him from the start; I was attached to his golden glow that drew me in like moth to a flame.

My mother was the most beautiful person I had seen. She was kind and gentle. She was the love of my father's life and she loved father dearly.

We were a happy family the four of us, the youngest being my little brother Boruto. I was happy and always believed that it will continue, the expectations put on me were great but I intended to strive toward being strong as my Daddy.

But then it all came crashing down, on the day I had turned thirteen and the chuunin exam was being held. Three Otsutsuki invaded and Daddy was ready for them so he pushed them through a portal of his creation and they ended up in his zone.

I was already Jounin at that time and was sitting by Daddy's side. I wished to follow Daddy and see him in action, this was probably the worst decision I made and one that destroyed everything.

Uncle Sasuke was very confident in Daddy's power so he along with Toneri allowed me to follow them into the battle zone. Uncle Sasuke joined the battle while Toneri protected me from the affects of the battle.

I was lost in the wonderful scene, it was beyond any dream I could have ever seen and it was beautiful. Daddy shone like the sun, his power was overwhelming like never before and he even called out to me in the midst of battle as he enjoyed the rush.

I cheered but then the three became one and the battle became a bit harsher, Uncle Sasuke took some damage so he had to sit it out and Daddy fought alone. Daddy had never stopped training since the war and I had seen it myself.

Daddy was winning and was about to finish the battle but then it happened, the enemy decided to go with an explosion which broke the dimensional barriers and took down everything. It was too strong and Daddy could have chosen to take it in but he chose me, he chose me over everything else.

I was happy, I was happy that he loved me over everything else but it broke him. It broke him from the man he sued to be, his smile was hollow and his heart cried out in pain. I was the only reason he lived and nothing else, and I knew I was to blame but he didn't blame me and always consoled me from the pain I felt.

Slowly I don't when but I completely forget the feeling and all that was left was love for Daddy. I wished to see him happy and I trained harder as he pushed me through the harshest training ever possible. It pained him but he always looked at me with those eyes filled with love and everything was right in my world.

The stronger I got, the more I could understand what Daddy felt and it hurt me. It was too intense; he wished to die every second of his life.

I was angry as I believed all those expressions had been faked. I cried and Daddy held me in his arms to console, he cried for the second time since that day and he promised to never leave my side.

I was filled with happiness and it never went away as Daddy started to become better and I enjoyed our time together. People would say my love was unhealthy; I was too attached to Daddy but who else would be worth of my attention.

I was the cause of the fall then I shall never leave his side as we are meant to be together.

"Isn't that right Daddy?" Himawari muttered in a lovely tone as she kissed the sleeping Naruto, she knew when he was asleep. He would sleep after a while when she was in his embrace and wouldn't react unless he felt something dangerous.

'I hope Daddy can remember that day without the pain, it was a special day for me. It was the best day of my life and I wish Daddy can understand a bit more.' Himawari thought as she touched his face and looked at him with adoration, her soul was blackened with dark emotion but she didn't care as long as she was accepted.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

More of the past will be shared, like what happened when they arrived in DC three years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am delighted that you would give me a chance but I wonder what brought on the change." Pam said in a jovial tone as she walked beside Naruto.

Naruto had accepted her request for a date and the duo were talking a walk in the park, enjoying the view as beautiful creatures roamed the place. Rabbit to small fairies could be seen in this park, attracted to the aura of the guardian.

"I believe it was time for me to move on as my wife would not be happy if was sad because of her and I do enjoy our conversations. You are beautiful and you are becoming a better person already so I have no complaints about your personality." Naruto responded with a smile as he looked ahead, he was feeling a bit comfortable today like the stress had been released.

"Is that so? But what exactly do you like best about me." Pam held onto his hand and asked, she felt giddy in her heart like she was young teen again. The fact that Naruto didn't make her let go, made her very excited about her chances.

"Your intelligence and your love for nature is what make you stand out to me." Naruto responded without hesitation and let his chakra energy flow through Pam, which made her loosen up and made her comfortable.

"Can we sit down for a bit?" Pam asked as she looked at him with her beautiful eyes and Naruto nodded as they sat down on the bench facing the lake where water nymphs could be seen playing around and the cute little fishes.

"Do you know that you are the only person to conquer my heart? I thought I knew love before but what I feel for you is just so special." Pam confessed as she leaned into Naruto who was staring into space, when he felt a beast travel into the lake.

Naruto watched with indifference as a large water snake rose from the lake and stared at the two of them.

'It seems there is a problem under the sea.' Naruto thought while Pam was feeling absolute rage at the snake for disturbing her precious date.

'Filthy reptile' Pam clenched her teeth and extended her hand, with a command the branches of the trees around them extended towards the snake.

The snake didn't look at the attack as a threat and breathed out acidic mist but the roots weren't melted and pierced through its body like it was nothing.

"Pam calm down, it's dead." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as he placed his hand over her shoulder

"Sorry" She whispered as she enjoyed the close contact while completely forgetting about the incidence

The duo enjoyed the day, spending it on shopping and a dinner filled with talks but even then Pam realized she couldn't much about him.

* * *

"White Rabbit how is the situation?" Valkyrie also known as Cassandra asked as she faced a giant Demonic fiend

'I didn't think I would ever face such beings. Father, is truly the bringer of opportunities.'

"Valkyrie, I can see that these things are coming into existence in many places around the city. Other than that I am unsure of the source so maybe we should ask Phoenix." White rabbit also known as Riana responded from atop of a building through the receiver in her mask

"I can't get into contact with her so for now let us dispatch them. The Titans should be getting involved soon." Valkyrie said as she pierced the demon causing it to disintegrate from the atomic manipulation

"Affirmative" White Rabbit responded as she took out two ninjato's (Short swords) that were extremely sharp and went on a rampage against the enemies that they came across

* * *

'These demons are from Azathoth. The cultist must be involved and they are making portals for Father's servants to appear in this world.'

'I need to stop them before stronger fiends start appearing.' Raven thought as she looked at the destruction around the city from the sky while her team was busy eliminating the foes

She closed her eyes and sensed for the connection that she with her home realm.

'There!' Raven found the locations within seconds and flew towards the nearest one, which was a simple hotel and she entered one of the middle floors.

Inside she saw the room filled with familiar symbols and a sacrifice in the center while the cultist was sitting in a meditating position with his eyes closed but when Raven appeared he opened them.

The cultist eyes were pith black and he smiled, "Welcome daughter, I hope you have been doing well."

"Father" Raven muttered with clenched teeth as she held back her emotions from going wild

"I am happy that you have come and we can talk without interruptions. Come become my vessel and let us open the gate so we may rule this universe. No more pain and no more crime to fight anymore."

"Go back whence you came from Demon, you are no father of mine." Raven replied as she charged an energy blast in her hand

"I had stop, if I were you. This mortal would die the moment he losses consciousness or the spell stops." Trigon the Conqueror said in a teasing tone

Raven stopped her hand as she hesitated and thought on how to handle this situation, when Wasp appeared from behind Trigon while piercing his body with a large energy blade.

Trigon's body turned to ash with an annoyed expression on his face, "Remember this moment with regret mortal."

"Why are you hesitating for so long, the people outside are dying and this man was a cultist who sacrificed countless innocents for his vile deeds." Wasps said as she walked towards Raven

Raven was conflicted as she didn't know if she should she agree with her words or disagree with them, as she couldn't give an alternative solution.

"Raven you should really stop hanging around Robin. Following his code would only lead to tragedies as you can check with the Joker or any other enemy of the League or just Batman. Some people are better off dead for the betterment of the world."

"It is better to kill one person instead of 1000's." Wasp said in a serious tone as she believed this would help Raven see the way

"How can you know who deserves to die or not? Can you see if a person has the possibility to change or not? What if that one person is your precious person, would you be okay with that?" Raven asked as she looked at Wasp while visibly looking shaken

"My armor has magical technique installed into it which specifies if a person is a evil and shows me the level of evil, which helps me decide if the target should be eliminated or not. This also specifies that if a person has a chance to change or not."

"As for my precious person, he would never go the wrong way and even if he does than he will accept his punishment." Wasp said with confidence as she took flight

"I will let you think about this for a while but don't dawdle for too long as the demons are popping up at increasing rates." Wasp reminded Raven as she left the room to clean the city

'I have to do this, this is the only way. After this I will go to the authorities to get judged for the crime of manslaughter.' Raven thought as she left the room with haste and headed to the locations to eliminate the cultists.

* * *

'Daddy, how could you let that whore touch you so closely?' Hima was visibly shaking with anger as she saw the scene of Pam and Naruto. If she knew that she would get away with it, Hima would have erased Pam the first they met.

"What are you looking at?" Kara asked as she was sitting beside Hima on top of skyscraper and eating ice cream

It seems to Kara that she wasn't listening so she decided to see what was occupying her mind.

'A couple in the park that should be normal but is that Poison Ivy, now that's not normal. She looks to be really in love with that man, who is he?'

'Is the man the reason that Phoenix is in a daze and angry?' Kara wondered as she couldn't see what was special about the man except his well sculpted body and slightly above looks.

'Maybe it's something else or it is the man and I can't see what she is seeing. Or is the man her boyfriend and he is cheating with Poison Ivy.' Kara's mind was moving at high speed trying to find the answer

"Nothing just remembered something annoying." Hima responded after a short pause

"Okay but if you want someone to talk to then I can lend an ear." Kara muttered in a friendly tone as she wanted to help her close friend

"Thanks I will do so when I need it. Also sorry but I need to leave now so let us meet tomorrow." Hima said as she gave a hug to Kara and vanished from the place

'Teleportation is really useful.'

* * *

A.N Hope you guys enjoy. I am back and i have adapted to my new setting. I will write this plus two other stories but i can be quite busy so u can only expect twp chapters a week. I just realized that i get bored if don't write.

Do share your opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

The world was in shock as something unexpected had just taken place. Raven from Teen Titans had just confessed to manslaughter and asked for appropriate punishment for her crimes.

"Mea, your friend is really something." Naruto muttered with a raised eye brow as he watched the news with coffee mug in his hand

On the other hand, Mea was embarrassed at the situation as one of her idols had just done such a stupid thing.

'Is she even thinking at the moment? I shouldn't have left her alone.' Mea thought with slight guilt at leaving Raven in such a situation

"Father, what should we do?" Mea asked as any action taken will have big consequences

Naruto smiled gently and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Love you father." Mea said as she hugged him and quickly left to rescue her friend

'What a hasty child? This isn't something she can handle.' Kurama spoke inside Naruto's mind as he woke up from his nap

'Agreed, I think I should do something since this girl has powers that will make our life difficult if used by the wrong people.' Naruto replied as he put down the empty mug and stood up

'So are you going there personally?' Kurama questioned with a hint of hope in his voice

'No need, I will send Riana to deal with it while I handle it from the shadows like always.' Naruto replied as he felt his current life was actually of a shinobi unlike his previous actions that stood out too much.

'Whatever you think is best but at least beat up someone strong already, I am bored.' Kurama complained as he had been napping for too long and hadn't had the chance to rumble like old times, the golden age.

'Maybe we can have some fun, I will let you control the environment this time so enjoy.' Naruto offered as he wished to make his soul brother happy

'Good' Kurama said but he hoped that soon Naruto would fight like old times, where he could enjoy the rush and deal punishment up and personal.

Naruto connected with the planet and let Kurama handle the issue while he walked upstairs to Himawari's room. She had shown up yesterday and he could feel that she was cross with him.

'I hoped she would calm down by now but it feels like she is frustrated more than she is angry.' Naruto thought as he opened the door

Hima was lying on her bed and Naruto could tell she hadn't slept, "Hima, my precious jewel. Why are you doing this?"

Naruto muttered in a soothing tone as he sat on the bed and touched her head, causing Hima to look at him.

"Daddy, do you not need me anymore?" Hima enquired in a sad tone

"Why would you say that?" Naruto was shocked at the question

"Daddy spent the day with another woman yesterday and didn't tell me. Does Daddy want to replace Hima with another woman?"

"Of course not, I will never replace you with anyone. You are my top priority and I just wanted to show that I am okay by moving on. If you don't like it than I won't do it." Naruto said as he hugged Hima, he didn't know why but he felt pain from these questions

'Should I let Daddy find a partner? Daddy will be happier with such a situation but what about us. Daddy promised that he will always be with me.' Hima's mind churned fast with such thoughts, all this was an act to make Naruto stop as this was the only way.

"Daddy, you can find another wife but please inform me next time." Hima said with a smile as she hugged him tightly

'Daddy will know when he spends a bit more time with these sluts.'

"Of course! Anything else my little princess." Naruto replied in a happy tone

"Can we go on an outing today?" Hima asked as it had been some time since they went outside together, like a week that was too long in her eyes. She was also feeling annoyed by the fact that Naruto would be spending more time with other women, when she was already pissed with the fact that they crowded his workplace.

'Daddy really needs to try to reign in that aura of caring nature or else more flies will close in.'

"Okay, get ready and we will spend the day outside." Naruto said as he kissed Hima on the cheek and left the room

'I felt something so wrong inside my heart. What is wrong with me?'

* * *

"We can't let Raven be detained by the humans. They will take advantage off her and the situation around her is too delicate for them to handle." Wonderwoman spoke in the tower, where the JL were holding a meeting to handle this issue

Batman was feeling conflicted and seemed to have developed a headache from all that brain storming.

'What she did was wrong but she didn't have a choice according to the video provided to us by Wasp. Should we help her get pardoned as even the people would accept the plea and the only reason they might detain her would be for experimentation since even cops kill criminals that have caused murders.' Batman thought as he looked towards Superman

"It seems we all agree on a similar thought so we will detain Raven at the tower to account for her crimes and use for the betterment of society." Superman spoke as he got up from his seat along with the others, who accepted this decision.

"Then I will handle it." Supes said as he left the Watch tower and headed for the place where raven had been detained

"I think I will be getting a massage today, do you want come along?" Batman offered Wonderwoman as he headed to the boomtube

"Okay, let us see this man with miraculous hands that can satisfy the Batman." Wonderwoman spoke in a teasing tone as she followed

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

Man, i was so pissed today after reading that comment about plagiarism. I almost didn't write today because it ruined my mood. I can't believe i got triggered by such a little things, Unbelievable.

This story is not a copy of anything, i have never read a fanfic like this. Also for the Chinese stories, i wrote the name of the novel with which i was writing a crossover and i never just change the name of things but slowly change the whole story which is the point of a fanfic.

I was angry enough to delete some of my stories and i will re-upload them once i start working on them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hima was very happy today because Naruto was with her on a date alone. She was stuck to him like glue and from their appearance people would assume they were couple since Naruto looked to be in his early twenties.

"Hima, calm down. We have all day so take it easy." Naruto said in a gentle tone as Hima had been dragging him along

"Sorry, I was just so excited. Daddy won't leave in the middle." Hima asked as she looked at him

'Even if the world is in danger or my so called sister's are in peril.'

"Of course, I will be with you the whole day and nothing can change that." Naruto responded with a smile and chuckled at the adorable face Hima was making

'She has grown so cute and beautiful, soon she might find someone to love and I will be able to pass this responsibility onto someone better.' Naruto thought but it brought him extreme pain inside his heart, he felt sick at then image and so revolted.

'What was that?' Naruto questioned as he couldn't pinpoint the cause except for Kurama who had been watching over him, never leaving his side.

Kurama didn't interfere and watched over Mea as it seems like he was going to have some fun today.

'Naruto will find out soon and hopefully it doesn't break him.' Kurama thought as he closed his eyes and he appeared in the location of the battle as a being made from wind.

"Is something wrong Daddy?" Hima asked as she felt the change inside Naruto

"Nothing sweetie just a bit of stress." Naruto responded as he hugged her tight and they stopped in the middle of the foot path causing other people to stare as Hima gave off a lovable aura and Naruto a gentle aura.

"What a cute couple."

"I wish my boyfriend was as gentle."

The crowd commented as they passed them by and hearing the words, Naruto felt weird and he let go.

"Let's go, we shouldn't disturb others." Naruto said as he took her hand and led the way

Hima was about to rage at the interference caused by the pedestrian but as Naruto led her way, she melted into bliss.

'Spending time with daddy is the best.'

* * *

"Hey Naruto"

Naruto turned towards the voice and he found Bruce along with a woman, he responded courteously, "Hello Bruce, how may I help you?"

"I just wanted to say hi and introduce my friend as she wants to visit your massage parlor." Bruce said as he didn't want to interfere with Naruto's personal life so he didn't ask for time at the moment

"Hello, my name is Diana Prince and it is pleasure to make your acquaintance." Diana said as she looked at Naruto and felt some connection

'He is not normal; I can feel the warrior's aura on him. The gentle surface hides such a thing; maybe he is a strict martial artist that has gone through countless fights as Bruce did say he has dojo.'

"Likewise, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you can visit tomorrow. For now I had like to excuse myself since I wish to spend time with my daughter."

"We don't mind and have a good day." Bruce said as she saw off the Uzumaki duo

"Did you feel anything special?" Bruce asked in a whisper

"I felt a strong aura from him, stronger than even yours or Clark. Is he a regular fighter?" Diana responded as she walked with him towards the car

'Strong aura of a fighter is kind of vague and can only tell if someone is very used to fighting or not. But why does Naruto have such a strong aura, is it because of the regular spars he has with strong fighters and even supernatural beings.'

"Be attentive around him, I feel that I may have overlooked his capabilities." Bruce muttered as he sat down in the car beside Diana

* * *

"Thank you for not making trouble child. We will make sure your stay is peaceful and there are no interferences." Amanda said in a calm manner as she led Raven to her cell along with her guard

Raven said nothing and just looked ahead, she was not proud of her actions but she knew it was the right choice.

'Even then, I took the law in my hand so I deserve to be punished.' Raven thought as she hoped nothing would go wrong but she knew that was asking for too much. She was already feeling the stares of a predator on her skin.

'Amanda is evil but the woman beside her is evil and strong.' Raven mused while keeping her eyes of them

Before the trio could arrive at their location, Wasp had just passed through the walls and floated in front of them.

"Amanda, I am here for my friend. The President has pardoned her crime." Wasp muttered as she showed the document and sent it to the woman

Amanda had the urge to throttle the man but just smiled, "How sweet but you see I don't like it when people take my toys. Take care of her."

The woman beside Amanda extended her hand and a mystic bolt was sent at Wasp at speeds she couldn't even register but the armor didn't have such a problem and the attack was neutralized with her palm.

"Impressive! Enchantress, capture her and no need to take it easy." Amanda commanded while retreating with Raven, who had been neutered of her powers.

"Wasp run, she is too strong." Raven warned as she could clearly feel the overwhelming energy inside Enchantress

"No need to worry, I can never get hurt." Wasp replied as she blocked the shower of arcane spears with her barrier and charged at Enchantress

"FUTILE RESISTENCE" Enchantress spoke as she caused reality to change and the barrier seemed to not work anymore as it should. The attacks passed through the barrier and hit Wasp's armor causing her to be blasted away.

'That was weird, what did she do? The barrier isn't broken but she could attack me. An attack that can go through barriers, maybe she can even pass through the armor.' Mea shuddered at the thought but then she thought of Naruto and her fears were pushed away

'Father is always watching so nothing can happen to me.' Mea thought as she stood up and attacked with her chakra cannon on her right arm

The blue energy beam hit Enchantress force filed and couldn't get past it, and she had been using the same force field to make sure no one was affected by their fight.

"Your equipment has piqued my interest, who made it and what kind of energy is it running on. I would love to test out its limits but it is much better to find the maker so you can sleep now." Enchantress muttered as she tried to attack Mea's mind but it was ineffective, which made her angry and she stopped time around them.

* * *

While Wasp was fighting Enchantress, Superman had found out about the release and decided to visit.

'I guess people would be okay with it as they are okay with cops killing criminals. This is the biggest reason why I would never work with the government as it will call anything that is not its own, evil and everything that it does as justice.' Superman thought as he stopped, he heard the fight under the ground.

He used his vision and found Wasp fighting Enchantress, 'Time stop, is it limited range or not.'

Superman decided to be cautious and sent an emergency signal while he attacked with heat vision towards Enchantress's leg but it was stopped way before by the force filed and even thought he increased the yield the attack was futile.

"Another bug, can you not interfere mortal." Enchantress muttered in annoyance as she caused the wind around Superman to disappear but it did nothing so she hit him with raw magic energy from above.

Superman could react to the attack and blocked it as he didn't want anyone to get hurt. This attack hurt him since unlike other attacks where he had a barrier around his body protecting from harm but magic was on something that hit him with full force as it should.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and vote for the story you would like to be continued next month. Go to the Poll


	10. Chapter 10

'This woman has really good skill, unfortunately she met us.' Kurama thought with a smile as he flew towards the Enchantress

Kurama cancelled the time stop on Wasp and broke the restraint on Raven within a moment before Enchantress could even react as she attacked Superman.

"Who dares?"

"I do" Kurama replied as his voice was like the wind since he was wind in the current situation, making it like some ghostly being spoke

Wasp could sense a connection to Kurama and acted appropriately, 'Father must have decided to act.'

"Raven let's go, this place will too dangerous." Wasp said as she held her hand

Raven looked at Wasp and hesitated but she wasn't given a choice to voice her concerns as Wasp teleported them both.

While Kurama smashed into Enchantress as his words ended and dragged her into the sky by phasing through the walls.

Enchantress was not easy either as she altered Kurama's body but his control over the element was uncontested because of his connection to Naruto.

'I feel it's much more enjoyable to use his powers than mine.' Kurama thought as he quite enjoyed the freedom that was provided by the different abilities of Naruto.

Kurama turned into a sharp storm moving at insane speeds and if he actually wasn't careful, the whole world would have been erased by the speed and if not by the wind.

Enchantress was enveloped in the attack and was having a difficult time getting rid of it. She was annoyed beyond reason and released a focus blast of arcane energy blasting away Kurama.

'Oh, she can affect me.' Kurama was amused at the thought and smiled viciously as he released a barrage of wind bullets that smashed into the target

* * *

Superman had just gotten freed from the attacks when he saw the sight of Enchantress being attacked.

'Who is she fighting? A wind elemental or something else.' Clark thought as he didn't know what to do at the moment since the enemy was being taken care off but then he remembered his real goal.

'Where is Raven?' Clark looked around but couldn't find her anywhere so he found Amanda

"Where is she?"

"You were a step too late cape boy; she was just taken by Wasp." Amanda replied in a teasing tone while hiding her anger within as it never went well.

"What's happening Superman?" Clark heard Batman's voice

"Batman, have Zatanna find Raven. Also have the others on standby on the scene we might need to ask some questions from our situational ally."

"Affirmative"

* * *

"Daddy, why didn't you go to save Mea?" Himawari questioned as they sat in the park eating ice cream

"It was not that important as she was never in danger." Naruto responded nonchalantly

"Does that mean, Daddy won't come for me either?" Hima looked at him with hurt expression

"Of course not, you are special so it changes everything." Naruto replied as he patted her head affectionately

'Oh, Daddy is so sly. I can't talk against that.' Hima thought as she smiled with unexplainable joy and kissed Naruto on the cheek close to his lips

But Naruto moved his face a bit so that it landed on his cheeks completely; he took her attempts as playfulness.

'I wonder how she became so playful. Does she not understand that it is not right? Maybe I have not tried enough to cure her dependency.' Naruto mused as his eyes actually shifted from Hima for the first time in years

'Gaea' Naruto thought as he saw the figure of a woman sitting further away from them but he couldn't help but feel attraction towards her.

'What do you want?' Naruto asked telepathically in a calm manner as he shrugged off the affect she had on him.

'It's nice to meet you at last, Naruto. I am just here to see you personally and warn you that Trigon is a bigger threat than you assume.' Gaea spoke in a gentle tone as her black hair moved with the wind and her green eyes sparkled with life. Her one piece summer dress brought out the beauty in her and made t like she was a painting.

'Do you assume my power? Just because we are connected, doesn't mean you have all the knowledge on me.' Naruto replied as he held back from giving any visible signs of his distaste of others questioning his powers, which reminded him of his regrets.

'I do not question your power nor do I assume things. I am just here to be a good friend to you. Remember that you can always rely on me. You are one of the beings closest to me so I do not wish for you to suffer. Also be careful of whom you erase as the world is bigger than you and me, and sadly many beings are above us. There are also ways that weak beings might bring us harm.'

'I am not scared of anyone and if anything threatens my child then it shall not exist. But I appreciate your concerns and warnings. I shall consider you as a friend since I do have a connection with you and may consider helping you. Do you wish to cleanse the world?' Naruto replied

'That joke is unbecoming of you. Nevertheless, be careful and rely on others for a change.' Gaea muttered as she disappeared with the wind

'My power might not be enough to fight Trigon but I have my ways and even if they are unethical it matters not, if my little star is happy and alive.

While Naruto had been talking to Gaea, he had also been conversing with Hima as he led her to a water park.

* * *

"Father, I have brought her with me." Wasp called out in a jovial tone which surprised Raven

'What is with that tone? She sounds like a child and who is her father.' Raven thought as she looked around and found herself in a large study

"Good job but next time don't engage opponents that the armor designates as threats beyond your level." Naruto walked out of the fabric of space naturally while wearing casual clothes as he had no intention of letting Raven go

"Yes, father. I won't do it again." Mea replied happily as his words showed his love for her

"Good. Now Raven, I am sure you are confused so I will explain the situation. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you can call me Naruto or Mr. Uzumaki. You will be living under my surveillance from now on until I can eradicate the thing that is your father. I would appreciate that you don't try anything stupid as I have already placed you under my power." Naruto explained in a calm tone as he touched Wasp's armor and fixing it

"Why should I follow you? Do you even know who my father is?" Raven was feeling betrayed by her friend after hearing his words

"Trigon is your father and trust me I can beat him. Also don't be like that, your stay here will be enjoyable and peaceful." Naruto replied as he smiled at Raven while his eyes shined with golden energy that was barely contained within his flesh, making Raven feel the immensity of it as she imagined the world getting eradicated by merely being flooded with it.

'Such energy but can he really help me.' Raven thought as she looked down

'Wasp has shown to be a friend so I should at least trust her as she did trust me enough to show her house and even her appearance.'

* * *

"That seems a lot like one of the powers of the Guardian. Can you analyze anything from it?" Batman muttered as he watched the fight between Enchantress and Kurama from afar along with Zatanna and Wonderwoman while Green Lantern and Man Hunter were accompanying Superman

"Let me try." Zatanna replied as she used her arcane energy to build a connection with the remnants left by Kurama

"It's impossible, the energy signal is the whole planet and even beyond." Zatanna said as she stopped the search process, she was feeling a bit frustrated since she had also failed to locate Raven

'The whole planet and even beyond, does it mean the Guardian is an Immortal like Gaea or an alien that has fused with earth. Regardless, this is the first time I have seen something related to it and even witnessed a person related to it. Soon I may be able to solve this impossible case.' Batman mused with a smile as he felt a bit happy and his stress seemed to have lessened as he saw the light at the end of this dark tunnel

"Thanks for the support and don't worry about failing as it just means our foe is quite ingenious and we already have a lead. Just find Wasp and she can lead us to Raven, I will inform Flash to take care of it." Batman said words of encouragement to his junior as he understood how failure affected the mind and sent a message to Barry

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. If you have any complaints about the story, please share so i may change it when i do the final edit.

Actually how has the story been until now?


	11. Chapter 11

"Kurama end it quickly or the heroes will become a nuisance and you know how I troublesome they can get." Naruto's voice rang inside Kurama's head reminding him that the heroes were present and they had connections to people that could help them find him, if he gave them an opportunity

"Affirmative" Kurama replied while under breath he muttered, 'When will you decide to come out, its grating on my life style.'

Kurama was annoyed and lashed out at the league, making them fly away for miles with appropriate force since he didn't want to kill any of them.

"Our play time is over and it is time for you to go to sleep." Kurama muttered as he controlled space and time, creating a seal which caged the Enchantress inside and formed into a small marble which was a pocket dimension.

Since the job was done, Kurama disappeared leaving no trace while the JL gathered together finding no leads.

* * *

Raven had been confined to the Uzumaki house and knew it was futile to resist as the tattoo on her hand was proof of his powers over her. She had decided to trust Mea as she didn't have any other choice and her decision had almost caused bigger problems as she was about to become a pawn for Amanda.

'I hope everything will be good and my friends will be safe.' Raven had wished before going to sleep in the room provided to her and she could feel the generosity and care as the food was good and everything was normal.

Her sleep on the other hand was miles away from being peaceful, it was filled with horrors and guilt ridden images but then it changed into something even more horrifying.

In her dream world, Raven saw a giant made of golden energy. He was so tall that the sun was dwarfed by his hand and she was unable to see him clearly because of his large stature and the light.

'What is this?' Raven questioned when the giant turned to earth and his hand moved to crush it, she could feel his desire to end her existence in its entirety.

'He wants to kill me but why?

The energy is similar to Mea's father, is this him.' Raven thought with a horrified expression as the hand erased everything, it was a painless death which woke her up.

Raven got up filled with sweat and took of her blanket while breathing heavily.

'He wants to kill me because of Trigon, I shouldn't have trusted him.' Raven thought as she decided to get out of here as she was panicking inside and the only thin g keeping her powers in check was the seal

"Sit down Raven." Naruto commanded as he sat on the sofa facing the bed

Raven was shocked and looked towards Naruto, who was wearing his normal clothes and looking at her with a calm expression and no sign of killer intent.

'Maybe I was just dreaming. No, I know that was the truth.'

"I had forgotten to block you from seeing anything about me but it happened and now you know. What you saw was my real form without this body of flesh containing it and I do have the desire to end you." Naruto said in a gentle manner as he closed her access to him just like he did for everyone outside of his house except for ones that were too powerful

"Does Mea know?" Raven asked as she didn't Naruto while Mea was her friend

"She doesn't know and what you saw is just one possibility. I haven't stopped looking for other methods as you are a pure child. I can understand your pain and sufferings, we have similar pasts and my ability to empathize with anyone also helps in that regard.

You should not worry much about it and relax, and keep strong so that Trigon doesn't manipulate you. Understand that your life is a threat to the world at the moment so if I chose the easy way out, will you blame me. If it was something others in this world knew, you would be dead by now except for JL but you can't call them normal as they would allow even filth to roam free.

Understand that your life is not more important to me than my child; even if I had to sacrifice this world for them it is fair." Naruto replied in calm manner while letting his energy flow out to help Raven get back her composure

Raven took in his words while her mind regained composure and she could think right, 'My life places everything at risk. I am a way for Trigon to enter this realm and without me, he would have to find some other way and might not even find it or else he would have already used it.'

'Shouldn't I die then for the good of the people?'

Naruto sighed and stood up, "I told you to calm down and just take note of my words, not to become depressed. Depression will dull your mind and I have not given so why have you."

Naruto said in a gentle tone as he hugged Raven like she was his child, she resisted at first but Naruto didn't let go.

"Feel better now." Naruto asked as he looked into her eyes as she looked up at him

"Yes" Raven replied in a calm tone, she was feeling so comfortable in his arms that she wanted to ask him to let her be in his embrace the whole night.

It was filled with the feelings of safety, kindness and slight light of hope that seems to be flickering.

'He really is good at connecting with other people's feelings to even affect mine.' Raven thought as she snuggled into his chest unconsciously

"Then rest today we will see tomorrow what the future has for us." Naruto muttered as he placed his hand on her head and she fell asleep

Naruto stood up while tucking Raven to sleep and his flickered with golden symbols, which signified the usage of the eyes he had personally created known as Alpha stigma.

These eyes allowed him to wield his powers at the highest efficiency and with a boost to their powers along with copying and understanding anything he comes across. Naruto hadn't wasted his time when he arrived in this world; he poured his life and Hima's life into training.

Produced countless techniques and devoured the beings with different energies to take in their powers. He grew strong but Naruto could never be satisfied as the nightmares would always appear, his fear of losing Hima was palpable that he kept an eye on her 24/7. He always saw her through his third eye while using his two for the normal life.

He had encountered so many unique abilities and made sure to reproduce them with his own power and he had grown to levels unimaginable before the tragedy and continued to grow every second of his life as his chakra grew stronger by the usage of technique which made his chakra denser down to the smallest particles in his body.

His eyes saw through the fabric space and time, looking for Trigon. Naruto wanted to know what his foe looked like and if the opponent had found another way or not.

'Doesn't look like much but his power is not something I want to test at the moment. The chances of losing are too high.'

"It is you, who has become a thorn in my way." Trigon muttered as he looked at Naruto who had appeared within his realm of fire and brimstone

"Likewise, you are thorn in my way demon." Naruto replied as he looked around at the ravaged planet

"Haha, you seem confident of your survival. Do you not who am I? I am Trigon the celestial conqueror and all trembles beneath my feet." Trigon roared as he got up from his throne

"You can keep the rest of the speech to yourself. I am not interested in your hubris; just know that I will destroy you for threatening my life. Nothing ends well for those who cross my path." Naruto replied as he released a wave of deathly energy that erased all of Trogon's minions on the planet and left while leaving an angered Trigon

"I didn't think you would antagonize him so much." Kurama muttered with a hint of joy in his voice as he could see the past Naruto in those actions not the uncaring Naruto of the present

"There was no other way to deal with him; I need him to be distracted by my presence so as to hinder his advance." Naruto replied, his actions had been calculated to be in his favor and he read the opponent correctly and acted appropriately

"Then I hope you are right and we can fight, and destroy his plans." Kurama said as he dreamed of a perfect day when all could be fine and dandy.

* * *

While everyone was sleeping, in the dark night two individual who would never meet had come across each other.

"Kryptonian, I have an offer for you." Belial the son of Trigon muttered in a confident tone as he landed beside H'EL on the other side of the moon

"What is it, demon? What can you give that may interest me?" H'el asked curiously as he had specific needs which he had planned for but he knew there too many factors that could make it awry

"I can help you in saving your planet, my father has the power to grant your wish and in return just help me find and secure my sister." Belial replied, he was sure the man didn't know about his father from his expression

"Who is your sister?"

"Raven, I think you should have seen her with the other Kryptonians."

H'EL was silent as he contemplated his choices and went through his original plan, "I need to see some sincerity so capture Superman for me and I will accept your offer."

"Deal and I will bring him to your by tomorrow latest." Belial said as he vanished in flames

* * *

A.N Hope u enjoyed and comment on what you think of the story.


	12. An unusual day

6 Months ago:

A day just like any other, the sky as blue as ever and the air clean as ever. Naruto as grumpy as ever, glaring at a man in an alleyway.

"You dared to lay your filthy eyes on my child. Tell me what do you have to say about yourself?" Naruto muttered as he glowered at the man who had been staring at his daughter with an inappropriate gaze and having completely wrong thoughts about her.

"I…"

The man couldn't even say anything before Naruto pressed his thumbs in his eyes whole crushing his skull with his hand, "No need to continue, your fate was already settled once you made the sin of lusting after my child."

"Naruto, you..." Kurama was about to say that he could have just changed him but withheld his words as he saw the look in Naruto's eyes, they were not eyes of man that would listen.

'I forget sometime that he is not the same Naruto of old. If it was like the past, he would never kill people that he could have rehabilitated but now they even won't survive once they have a single wrong thought about Hima. Technology ain't helping either as so many poor fools showed lewd desires and died painful deaths as Naruto senses cover the planet and go further.' Kurama thought as he shook his head sadly and went back to roaming Naruto's soul Land, which was a giant dimension with planets and everything except people.

There were places even Kurama didn't dare visit inside Naruto's soul land; it was place devoid of hope and filled with darkness. He had almost died once by going there because of his curiosity and now he avoids it like the plague.

'Filthy scum always laying their dirty eyes on my child, I feel like I should erase these mortals of the planet.' Naruto thought as he started walking the streets of NY in a relaxed manner as he tried to tone his anger which had come up because of his nightmares and the incident with the scum

While moving around Naruto saw people turning to look at him like usual but he couldn't anything about it since his powers had grown too much to be contained completely so he leaked out an aura that attracted people towards him.

He ignored the looks and continued his way when he felt something that he shouldn't have, 'A chakra user.'

Naruto turned around and his vision went red with fury, it was an impostor with Gaara's body and chakra.

'How dare he?' Naruto thought as he disappeared from his place and even the boy vanished, and they appeared in a special dimension of Naruto's creation where he held the target by the throat

"Who are you?" Naruto muttered in a suppressed tone as he had difficulty holding back his anger

But the boy couldn't respond as he looked at Naruto in shock and he was having difficulty breathing since Naruto was choking him.

"Naruto that's the real Gaara, don't let your anger cloud your mind." Kurama quickly interfered as he could see Gaara dying

Naruto regained his composure as he looked at Gaara carefully and he let go, "Sorry my friend for the pain I caused you."

Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as a smile adorned his face, it was one of the rare genuine smiles and this one was filled with hope. His eyes shone like they used to and he couldn't stop smiling.

"You are from an alternative world aren't you and from what I got from you is that your world was destroyed but you were given another chance and if you can return it will be back in time before the damage had been done." Naruto said in cheerful tone

"Yes, so you are an older Naruto. What happened to you?" Gaara questioned as he got up. He took everything in stride like usual. He had been working with Zatanna for some time and decided to visit NY when this happened.

'I will have to reschedule the magic show. No, I will just send a clone.' Gaara thought as he didn't want to make his Fiancée Zatanna even a bit annoyed or sad.

"I am the Seventh Hokage and its been more than a decade since we fought that war and unlike yours, we won. But life isn't going to stop at happy endings so everything went to wrong six years ago and now I am here." Naruto replied but didn't go into detail, he was happy to see Gaara but this Gaara wasn't his brother

Naruto connected to the energy that had brought him to this world, a being of power that he wouldn't want to fight if it was not necessary.

"I didn't think you would intervene, Naruto." The voice rang inside his head with a bored tone

"I wouldn't have but I need your help." Naruto replied

"Sigh"

"Why are you sighing?" Naruto questioned as he held back his annoyance

"Why do you even delude yourself so much? You should understand why you never tried to go back and recreate your world; it was because nothing exists in your world anymore. There is neither space nor time to return back to nor a soul to bring back to life. You are powerful and I am even more so but it doesn't mean I will miraculously develop powers to bring beings that don't exist anymore." The voice of the Emperor explained in soft tone as it talked down to one of the beings that could reach its authority of it put in more effort

Naruto's smile froze as the dark pits in his soul erupted turning his eyes into pitch black; "You are lying to me, aren't you?"

Naruto said in a joking tone but he couldn't hold back the whimper from his voice and the tears escaping his eyes.

"There is no way but if you want you can go to an alternative world." The voice replied

"NO, NO, NO, NO" Naruto screamed as the dimension trembled and Gaara would have been erased if he wasn't protected

Gaara felt pain from watching his friend in so much grief but he didn't what to do as he could only see madness in his eyes.

'Don't worry he will come around.'

"Did you not promise Hima, your life?" The voice rang inside the world, dispersing the dark waves of power breaking the dimensional barrier

Naruto froze in place as memories of Hima flashed by and he slowly regained himself, he was ashamed of his loss of control and stupidity. When he should already know why he mourned their deaths, it was because they didn't exist anymore.

"I apologize for my childish outburst and thank you for being patient with me. I am very happy to see you Gaara and hope you will bring your world to a happy end." Naruto muttered as he willed Gaara to return to his world while allowing him to take Zatanna with him and allowing her to return alone when she wants.

"I was watching that show." The voice complained as Gaara disappeared

But Naruto respond to him and was about to walk away.

"If you want company, you can always come up here. I don't mind your presence now since you seem to have become better."

"I will see." Naruto replied as he exited the place while destroying it as he didn't wish to leave signs of dark energy out in the world

The encounter had helped grow stronger mentally and emotionally while also increasing his obsessiveness with Hima.

It had broken him and he had zero hope left for the past but it also paved the path to a future where he may be able to move on and not think of bringing back the dead.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I don't know why i did this when i could have just written the next chapter. I guess it was stuck to my mind for some time.

This is an alternative end to Sand Monarch

Explanation:

This chapter shows how protective he is of Hima.

It shows that he has abilities to control time and even bring back people, this would be shown later.

It shows that Naruto doesn't consider parallel universes an option.

It shows that he did have some hope deep inside that everything could go back to how it was.

It shows that it is impossible to bring back anything since it doesnt exist.

Emperor is just another Naruto from another one of my stroies and he is mentioned/appears in Kuro no maou and unlimited love.

This event is one that helped him completely focus on Hima down to his subconsciousness and. Destroy the relics of the past in one of the previous chapters.

This is an alternative chapter since it is here to end the story of the Sand Monarch.

There are countless beings stronger than this Naruto, he isn't invincible. But dont worry hardly any of them will be mentioned unless they are important to the plot.

Emperor played his part of showing him his deluded self and won't appear later unless i want this story to go into one of those dimensional wars or the crisis.


	13. Chapter 12

In the depths of the ocean, things were chaotic beyond the norm. The ocean was raging, the aquatic life was in danger and the monsters of the deep were being savage.

The oceans were in turmoil so there was no way that Atlantis would be left unaffected. Monster attacks had become frequent and it was too dangerous to leave the city while the upper world was experiencing storms and signs of tsunamis.

"Mera, can you tell me what is happening?" Arthur, also known as Aquaman, asked his wife as he sat on his throne. He was stressed as he protected his people, the problems were becoming too much that he was having second thoughts about being a king.

"I am sorry, my love but I can't seem to find the cause of this entire disturbance. The force behind it is very strong that is all I can say since I can't sense it." Mera replied as she sat down and dropped her trident

"Careful, you don't have to push yourself too far." Arthur said as he turned to Mera and saw that she was white as paper

"We have to do what needs to be done." Mera replied

Arthur felt helpless as he saw Mera in pain and the suffering of his people.

'Even JL hasn't been able to find the cause. What should I do? Would asking Poseidon do?' Arthur thought as he stood up

'I found the target but you should wait for us to join as it seems very powerful.' Zatanna's voice rang inside his head and Arthur burst through the throne room as he got the location of his target

* * *

"You are watching, aren't you? Why don't you help them?"

Naruto walked into the realm known as the Green and found himself looking at Gaea.

"Why don't you do it? If it pains your heart so much then act on it. I feel nothing anymore so why should I do anything. The threat will be taken care of and it doesn't even threaten my territory." Naruto replied as he took a seat opposite Gaea

"I would love to but the world has its laws and one of them restricts us from acting. It is enforced by us so if I act then it will become more destruction as I would have to fight against others, for breaking the rules." Gaea replied in a gentle tone as she looked at him in adoring manner, like she was looking at her child.

"Someone that can keep all of you in check then it must be your father. Am I right?"

Gaea just smiled, "I didn't think you would come here."

"It would have been rude to deny an invitation when we have such a close connection and I don't lose anything from this meeting." Naruto replied as he picked up the cup of tea and took a sip

"Do you like it? It is made from the essence of nature and a drop of divine nectar." Gaea asked as she observed him carefully

'He looks so calculative, what does he really want with me? I am really curious as I didn't think he would come so easily. It must be his daughter. Oh, am I being considered for such a position.' Gaea smiled and chuckled at the thought of Naruto considering her for the position of his wife

"It is better than what I expected." Naruto said but he had wanted to say that it was the best tea, he even had.

'The drink would have killed me, if I was a mortal but now it helped me strengthen my connection with nature.' Naruto thought as he felt the change

"I am happy that you liked it and if you want, I can send you a box."

"I wouldn't mind but let's get down to business first. Why have you called me?"

"I want you to go underwater and help Naiad; she is being affected by an outside force." Gaea said in a serious tone

"What is it?"

"The Night so if you decline, I wouldn't blame you from running away from a superior being." Gaea replied

"What will I earn in return?"

"You will gain Naiad as a follower and it will increase your power of the water element."

"And?"

"You are a greedy man, Naruto. But I don't mind, I will provide you with a weapon that will suit you."

Naruto looked at her eyes and nodded, "I will do it and maybe you would consider visiting my house sometime."

"Haha, we will see."

Naruto smiled and walked away, he asked as he felt a deep connection with her and didn't know whom to choose.

"Are you also considering her? You have grown really crazy." Kurama muttered as he realized that Naruto was considering even Gaea as a partner

"I think the girl Pam was good enough or you could go for that Raven girl, she is very similar to you." Kurama continued as he didn't want Naruto to get in trouble by associating too much with Gaea

"Don't worry; I will never take a wrong step. Everything is in my hand." Naruto said as he tore through space and arrived at his destination

* * *

It was night time, a time of peace in most places. The ocean was rising and it seemed like all cities connected to the ocean will drown today.

Arthur had arrived to find Naiad in her cave controlling the water to be so chaotic. He had asked her to stop as she was an acquaintance but he realized she didn't listen to him and concluded she was being affected by something.

He was powerless against such a being of power and was on his last breathes as Mera arrived to save him from his doom.

"Are you not going to help?"

"Not yet, let us see if we can cure their abnormality." Naruto replied as he looked towards the couple

'Arthur, kill your wife and I can assure you that all the problems will disappear.' Naruto said to the couple through telepathy

The duo was shocked at the words and Arthur felt rage at those words.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one but let's change the request a bit. Kill this man and I help you." Naruto replied as Lex Luthor appeared beside the couple

"You should hurry up, just now thousands of lives disappeared because you hesitated to kill some filth." Naruto encouraged them with a vision of a drowning city

Unlike Arthur, Mera was trained to kill and she didn't hesitate.

"I will help if you cannot do it alone. Let me cover my hands blood for you." Mera muttered as she plunged her trident into a paralyzed Lex

"Bravo, you more of man than that pathetic king and as promised your wish shall be granted." Naruto clapped and the Naiad disappeared from sight as she was dragged into his pocket dimension.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	14. Chapter 13

"You should reconsider your choices just because he is royalty doesn't mean he is the best choice. Don't be soft on your subjects that they will walk over you." Naruto said as a final advice before leaving

"Who are you?" Mera asked but she heard no answer

"Thank you for your help." Mera said as she turned to Arthur who was feeling frustrated at his hesitation and looked away when Mera looked at him.

"I am sorry, Mera. I will not let this happen again." Arthur muttered in a sift tone as he swam away from the sight, he needed to be there for his people

Mera watched him go and felt her heart feel some change, it was miniscule but the doubt had been planted.

'Is Arthur really the best choice for a partner? He has lived too long among the humans.' Mera thought as she followed along with various doubts sprouting

* * *

"Daddy, where have you been?" Hima questioned in a sweet tone as she saw Naruto return from the Green

"I was meeting Gaia for a job." Naruto replied and sweeped his little princess of her feet and kissed her on the forehead.

Hima giggled in happiness as Naruto embraced her tightly, as all contact brought her great joy.

'Was she flirting with Daddy?' Was one of the thoughts that passed by mind and she would have cleansed her of the world, if she had choice if it was even a possibility but Naruto's ability to know would interfere with such actions.

'It is sad that Daddy makes it an exception with me, when reading thoughts. But it is good in its way or I don't know if Daddy will fall or just become distant.'

"What are you thinking? Don't worry I will always make time for you, I have clones for everyone else." Naruto said gently with a smile that showed all his love and improvement from his broken state.

Hima could see that Naruto was becoming better because his smile jowl was a lot closer to his old smile in the original world, which brought her joy and she could see her goal in sight.

'Soon daddy should be back to his real self. Daddy has been providing with shelter and I want that to be eternal. No one shall come in our way, the girls are mortal and will die of then we will be alone.' Hima smiled happily with such twisted thoughts, her love was twisted and corrupted the innocence she held.

"You are best Daddy. If I ask Daddy to fight publicly with a strong fighter, will Daddy do it?" Hima asked as she stared into his beautiful and powerful eyes, her gaze going to the lips that she loved to kiss and with his arms around her it was hard to resist

'Daddy, how you play with my heart?'

"Why not? Who is it that you want me to fight and how far do you want me to go?" Naruto replied without hesitance as he didn't feel any resistance. It was because Hima made sure her requests were small and then increased them slowly so that Naruto won't have problem accepting them.

"Lobo, he hurt my friend." Hima replied, even though this request was to push Naruto in the spotlight, it was also for Supergirl whom she genuinely cared for. She was a sweet girl that was nice to people that deserved it unless they crossed the line by targeting her father.

Naruto thought for a moment as his senses told him where the target was at the moment and he seemed to be still in this solar system.

"Anything for my princess, I will humble him for you." Naruto replied as he put down Hima when he remembered that it was not right to be doing this for long and it would increase her dependence in him.

'Am I being too soft by accepting all her requests? Maybe I should say no sometimes? No, she is my only child and unless she asks for something wrong then all should be done as she wishes.' Naruto was still too obsessed with his child and even inside his mind, he couldn't dream of denying her because it will pain him if she was sad.

"Thank you daddy, no need to be in a hurry though as the target isn't going anywhere. Now I want to now, how do I look?" Hima said in a happy tone as she hopped excitedly. Naruto acceptance of all her acts was proof of his love for her and it will soon be clear that she is the one for him. That was how Hima interpreted Naruto action as father and daughter are not this close anywhere else.

"Hmm, you seem to have grown even more beautiful. I hope you can find… "Naruto stopped his words as he felt them stuck in his throat

He wanted to say that, he hopes she finds a good partner worthy of her but couldn't say it.

'She doesn't want to hear such a thing.' Naruto excused himself by blaming Hima's displeasure

"Yes, Daddy?" Hima asked innocently

"I hope you will grow even more beautiful and strong." Naruto said as he hugged Hima who was wearing a tank top with a jacket and short denim pants. It was one risqué outfit that invited the gazes but Hima only wore it for Naruto and would never wear anything that showed too much skin outside as others were unworthy in her eyes.

Hima took the compliment and hugged him back, enjoying the contact deeply. The Fatter and daughter duo talked for a while and then went to sleep in Naruto's room like always.

* * *

"Good morning, I hope you had nice sleep." Mea said as she entered Ravens room

Raven was awake for awhile and freshened up but hadn't left the room as she still felt awkward.

"Good morning, it was a peaceful sleep thanks to your father." Raven replied with a friendly tone

"Father, did he father talk to you in the night." Mea asked curiously and wondered if there was problem

"It was nothing, he just wanted me to relax and not be stressed."

"Okay, then let's go eat." Mea indicated for Raven to follow

Raven wanted to ask if she could eat in the room but remembered Naruto and decided that she should join them as she would staying for awhile.

Raven walked behind Mea and climbed the stairs to the kitchen and sat down. The dining table had an assortment of items to cater to different taste.

Naruto was sitting at the head of the table with Hima sitting to his right while no one sat on his left side and left the seat alone. Below that was Cassandra and then White rabbit.

Mea sat on the left side beside white rabbit and indicated for raven to sit beside her. Raven saw Naruto nod at her with that kind smile and sat down.

The atmosphere was so peaceful and safe, it was magical literally and Raven felt touched as she felt this was how a family felt like. With the teen titans she learned what it felt like to have friends and the experience of living with them.

"Good morning, Raven. I hope you had sweet dreams and enjoyed the safety of this house."

"Yes, it was a nice experience Mr. Uzumaki."

"You are a good friend of Mea so you can call me uncle if you wish."

Raven nodded and started eating small portions when she felt a gaze and turned to look at Hima who smiled sweetly at her.

'Maybe I am just too stressed.'

* * *

While the Uzumaki family was enjoying their breakfast, things were going wrong on all fronts for Clark.

Yesterday night he ended up ignoring Lois, which she took offence for and fought him. Sating he was never around and this relation was just not working out when she doesn't when he will be back or what he is doing when he is around attractive woman similar to him.

So he ended up losing it and Lois left in tears but that wasn't the worse as he could have always fixed that problem. Lois ended up controlled by someone and she came to him at the office.

"Clark, I would be very happy if you could come peacefully or else this woman dies." Lois spoke in her usual tone but Clark could tell she was being controlled and wanted to curse his bad luck

"I will follow just don't hurt or I will make you suffer worse than death." Clark responded with a controlled tone as he felt rage in his heart boiling

"No problem" Lois said as she walked towards the elevator and once they were inside alone, a portal appeared and she walked inside

Clark could feel that this had something to do with demons or Darkseid as they were the ones who used portals.

'What to do, can the league follow me in time?' Clark was worried because of Lois or else this wouldn't have a problem

He followed and found himself on the moon.

"Do not resist." Lois said as Clark saw some dark magical energy flashing in her hands

"Let her go first, I don't believe in the words of an enemy."

"What choice do you have, if you don't listen then within five seconds she dies."

Clark glared hatefully and went to his knees in surrender as he felt mystical energy coiling around his body and caging him.

'I can't break these chains. My body is weakening.' Clark was alarmed and didn't know what to do in this situation, it was the worst case.

"He'el I brought him just like I promised." Lois said and He'el landed beside them

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed. I am using the characters from the comic New 52 versions with somethings from the show and other versions.


	15. Chapter 14

"Very good, you have proved your words. I will provide assistance as promised." He'el said as he looked down on his step brother, a person he should be protecting.

"Who are you?"

"I am your brother and I am here to save you from these humans, they have corrupted you so I will help you get back to our way as a Kryptonian." He'el replied

"What do you mean? You are planning something wrong and expect me to help you, isn't it. It is pointless to try; I am not a child that you can just convince with your filthy mentality." Clark muttered with anger as he realized what the man was saying between the lines

"We will see, won't we?" He'el said as Clark fell unconscious

"No more chit chat, we need to plan together as my father has said the enemy is strong."

"Who is the enemy?"

"Naruto, that is what I have been told and he looks like this. He has the ability to walk through dimensions and seems to control space to a degree, which makes him a difficult foe."

He'el quiet down for some minutes and then responded, "I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"I will terraform the planet as I was planning to and this would bring out our target. Superman will be helping me and I will convince Super Girl to leave the planet and find a crystal that I would have needed if you hadn't already provided it. So the heroes down there won't be enough, this Raven should come out and then you can take her."

"We will do it your way but it is better if we provided even more chaos." He said as Trigon moved his pawns with seriousness, Naruto had disrespected him and it time to pay

* * *

In one of the green houses in Gotham, Pamela was sleeping on the ground surrounded by her beautiful plants. She was not feeling very happy since Naruto had been hardly receptive to her advances.

'What makes the man move?

I haven't seen much emotion on him except for his daughter or when he is just depressed.

Even though he accepted the dates, I haven't seen much progress. I felt like he was treating me like a friend at all times and would just marry without much emotions involved if Hima accepted.

Is this going to be failed romance?

No, I should not give up. He hasn't found anyone and if I care for him then I should lead him out of his slump.' Pamela regained her fire as it was about to be snuffed out and stood up with determination

"Good, that is the spirit my child."

Pam turned around with wariness as she heard the voice; she was surprised anyone could get to her without her knowing.

"I am a friend so no need to worry. My name is Gaea." The woman replied and as she walked closer the world seemed to change

'What power, I seem to have lost my connection.'

"I am honored to meet the Great Mother, how may I be of service?" Pam asked in a respectful tone as Gaea was someone worthy of it, she was the mother earth.

"I am here to help you in your love life. I will enhance your powers so you can stand closer to him or else it will be too difficult." Gaea replied with a smile as she felt Pam was a good choice for Naruto's partner.

'I can't see him as a man but as my child. So I should help him find a bride.'

"Why?"

"Because he needs someone to heal his heart and by having my powers, you will have an easier time as it will calm his heart."

Pam took in her words and contemplated seriously, 'Should I do this? She is right that we don't stand close in power and this is a disadvantage already. By accepting her power I can at least talk to him like he was normal.'

"I accept"

* * *

After breakfast, Naruto decided to handle his prisoners and sent clones to talk to them while he decided to spend time at his job as Hima said she wanted to help him.

In his dimension where the world of the past existed, Naiad had been put into the ocean.

"Come out, I am here to talk." Naruto said and the ocean did not ripple as a being formed over its surface. It was a woman formed from water.

"Thank you for saving me, I was about to do something irreversible." The woman said in a respectful tone

"My name is Naruto, what is yours?"

"Naiad and I am being from another dimension but have been stranded on earth since my own world was destroyed."

"I feel your loss but tell me what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he landed on the water and was only several feet away from Naiad

"I met a woman that was formed of darkness, she came to me and her powers touched my body. The moment it happened, I seemed to have gone crazy with desire for chaos." Naiad replied and Naruto could see that she shuddered from just recalling the event

Naruto felt really annoyed as he understood who the culprit was, 'Damn these primordials can they not just play with each other instead of using this world as their play ground when they are bored.

I seriously hate conceptual beings; they are too difficult to fight.'

Naruto wanted to curse but kept his cool. He was slowly regaining his spirit, showing that the girls were slowly thawing him out of his shell.

"I understand and I will handle it but I can't let you out anymore if you wish to stay in this world."

"I wish to serve; you are the closest to Gaea so it is your right." Naiad said but Naruto shook his head

"Do you really want to serve me? Think about it seriously and don't bring in the Gaea thing, this is between us and not her?"

"I wish to serve as I feel your immense connection to the oceans."

"Very well but know that I am very harsh person so don't expect an easy life."

"I will do as you ask." Naiad replied with a smile, she could tell that Naruto was just trying to discourage her and it only increased her faith in him.

Naruto agreed to her wishes and she became part of him as his agent, representing his powers of the water elemental. She was his first as he never came across one that represented the nature and wanted to be his servant.

* * *

On the other hand, the talk with enchantress was not as civil.

"You dare imprison the Enchantress?"

"I dare and it will be better if you understood your situation. I want you to either leave the body or cooperate with her. I erase you if you do not comply." Naruto muttered in a threatening tone as he held the incorporeal force in his hands

The Enchantress was shocked as she was being held and felt the enormous power holding her down, it was like the universe and she was just a speck within it.

"I do not want to leave. I will work with the mortal girl, she has a strong soul."

"Very good, you made the right choice." Naruto smiled and his golden energy enveloped the Enchantress and the human host

When it was done, June Moone was conscious again. She felt so happy and appreciative of the freedom she had taken for granted.

"Thank you for saving me but if you don't mind me asking, why have you let her live inside of me?"

"She has made enemies and the mark of her presence has become part of you, they will come for you when they want her. Even if they know she isn't with you, they will kill you for being the one to bring them pain.

You have a strong soul and a desire for justice so use her powers for good." Naruto explained in a gentle tone as he brought out some food for her to eat

"Will you erase my memories?" June asked as she knew he was the Guardian

"I would have done that before but now I will leave it you. What do you want?"

June was feeling happy as she was actually given an option; her opinion of Naruto became even better.

"Can you put a block on it so that no one can read my mind?"

"It is possible and it is done." Naruto replied as his eyes revolved with mysterious golden runes

"Thank you, could I ask for some of your time. I have not conversed with anyone for so long." June asked in nervous tone as she sat down opposite him

Naruto just smiled and said, "Okay, what do want to talk about?"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. If you have any advice then please share it. I don't have problem changing something if you can be very specific about it and why it shouldn't be like this.

Himawari will change slightly for Naruto

Naruto only loves Hima as a parent, an extremely overprotective parent

Hima loves him as a man

Naruto doesn't love anyone yet, he only thinks of them as potential wife's but only because he wants a complete family for Hima and because Hinata would have wanted him to be happy.

So for now he hasn't developed those emotions.

More of the past will be covered as to what actually happened when they arrived.

There is a very dark point in Naruto's past which is the reason for Hima's condition.

I have thought of multiple endings for this story so i will write the good and bad both. I find that people very much hate tragic endings.


	16. Chapter 15

In a lush forest, moved a deadly force looking for its prey. It moved fast like the wind but left no traces behind. It was silent and gave no signs to be detected.

'Damn, this is annoying. Why couldn't I spend some time in Gotham instead of this forest?' Harley thought as she jumped through the trees while moving towards her target. The forest had appeared out of nowhere in the Sahara desert and they knew it was not Pam.

It was the mission of the Suicide squad to find the cause to avoid casualties of people who actually mattered.

'Why am I even listening to Amanda? I could bash her skull in and leave.

Oh, yes. Loving a guy makes you really do unusual things. Killing her will make me wanted and on the death list most likely, and Naruto doesn't seem like the guy to forgive such acts.' Harley thought with a smile, she was happy at the power and skills she had received from him.

It showed that he cared for her and gave her a chance to live a clean life. He was gentle and harsh when needed. He never looked down on her or called her crazy like the rest. She could tell he wasn't judgmental but unfortunately she could also tell that he didn't really care for life.

'He lacks the basic empathy for life. It reminds me a lot of those sociopaths in Arkham. I am seriously unlucky to always fall for such bad boys.' Harley giggled and threw a dagger as she felt a threat

"Dumb fuck, getting in the way of Harley's thoughts." She muttered in annoyance and dodged the claws that came at her. It was an alien with a skull like face and a white cloak.

"Oh, shit!" Harley exclaimed as she felt extreme danger from the foe, which meant survival was impossible

'Am I really going to die here?' Harley thought but she didn't stop moving as the camera on her goggle's recorded everything

She threw grenades at it and the foe walked through them, proving that it could go intangible and not giving its durability.

She was about to die from the hand that had changed into a sharp spear when it suddenly shrieked in fear, which caused Harley to fall to her knees from the pain.

Her first thought was to assume it was Naruto for some reason but then she remembered it was impossible with his personality and looking ahead confirmed her thought.

She sighed but smiled and got up quickly as it was a friend.

"Harley, are you okay?" Pam muttered as she appeared through the tree, she had gained connection to all plants on the planet and could walk through them on a whim, giving her instant travel abilities across the planet.

"I am fine now. I thought my ass was toast when I saw the needle come for me. Rip that son of a bitch in to pieces." Harley said in a vigorous tone as she wished nothing more than kill the thing for almost ending her short life.

"No problem, we have already been given the command." Pam muttered with a smile and the roots that had coiled around the foe, sunk into its skull to absorb its memories.

"It's a white Martian and there are many of them on the planet. There seems to be a dark force influencing them to cause havoc on the planet, which goes against their desires so the process had been on a halt for so long." Pam muttered so that the people behind the camera could get the info

'I remember Gaia mentioning about this, it must be Nyx. How do we deal with this? Naruto has also clashed with it indirectly, can he win?' Pam felt his presence and shook her head, her confidence surged and all the negativity was blown away.

'He can do this, that wench will regret messing with him.' Pam smiled

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing doesn't make anyone smile so it must be Naruto. Did he do something good with you?" Harley asked as she coiled her arm around Pam's neck

Pam knew that her friend also held feelings for Naruto but she really couldn't bring herself to give up and support Harley. She saw him first and Naruto didn't seem like a person with a polygamous mindset nor did she wish to share.

"Yes, we have a date on Tuesday." Pam replied with a bright smile

"That's great; tell me all about it when it's done." Harley said in a joyous tone, she was happy for her friend and didn't really feel any jealousy

"Of course" Pam said as she looked away from Harley, this relationship thing was getting too complicated now as she thought about how her friend will handle this once again.

'I hope I can find someone for Harley, who will care for her and not use her.' Pam thought as she led Harley to Gotham

* * *

"You are from Krypton?" Supergirl muttered in a hopeful tone as she came across He'el. He was the only person other than her cousin so she felt hopeful that more had survived.

"Yes, and I am your cousin. I am Kal'el's adopted brother. I came here as saw you two and wanted to ask you for your assistance. I am trying to revive everyone but for that I need your and Kal'el's assistance." He'el said in a genuine tone filled with hope

Kara looked at him and was about to agree to his request because of familial feeling and hope that he brought but then she felt a warning in her head.

'He is dangerous, kill him.' A warning seal was embedded on Kara with her permission and she heard the voice warning her so she kicked the unsuspecting He'el hard in the nuts, causing him to fly into space with a silent scream at the loss of bodily functions at the bottom.

"Fool, really needs to learn to be careful." Kara heard a voice when she saw a spear pierce though her body. She tried to break it but realized it was made of Kryptonite, which was causing her loss of power.

"Sleep now" The son of Trigon spoke with his confident tone filled with power from his father as the task asked for more than he could naturally possess.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to watch television, assumed you to be the book type." Naruto said as he entered the living room

Raven looked towards him and was reminded once again of his figure, she felt her mind calm down in his presence. The usual chaotic power inside her body was calm like the smooth surface of a mirror.

"I do watch comedies and documentaries along with historical dramas."

"Is that so? I was thinking of showing around outside but if you prefer to stay here then I don't mind."

Raven stared at him and closed the TV, "Can I really go outside?"

She had not taken his words seriously as the threat roamed the world for her so going out was extremely careless.

"It is not a problem, your father already knows that you live here but he can't anything about it. So just relax and accompany me for the day. I can't allow you to leave my side." Naruto replied and Raven nodded, she didn't have problem as she felt better being around him since her powers didn't act up

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed. I wanted to write more but was just to tired to continue. these days have been really tiring.


	17. Chapter 16

Himawari was in a dilemma as she sat atop the skyscraper thinking about her next action.

'Do I just ask Daddy to save Kara or should I go and fight alone, to force daddy to come out.' Hima thought as she knew Naruto will enraged if she even got a scratch

It was a simple thing to bring Naruto to the spotlight like the old days but she knew it will hurt him and he was already hurting enough.

Hima sighed and decided she couldn't hurt Naruto so telling was the only solution.

"Daddy, I need help." She said quietly as she knew that he heard her wish

"Anything for my Princess." Hima heard in her ears and it felt ticklish like he was whispering into them

She giggled at his words and flew home while destroying anyone that gave the aura of being a cultist of Trigon.

* * *

Naruto was meditating in his dojo along with Raven while she was transformed into a different look by him so that no one recognized her.

The whole place was quite until he heard the footsteps of two individuals.

"Relax, they will not know." Naruto assured Raven and got up to greet his guests. The dojo was the only thing he ran directly while the other businesses were handled by his subordinates

It allowed him time to relax and just talk with people along with allowing him measure of training.

"Good morning, Naruto. I hope you are doing well." Bruce said with a smile as he took of his shoes and entered along with Diana

"I am doing fine and what about you? Are you still stressed or did my work help?" Naruto asked in cordial tone, he liked the man except Bruce was just too stagnant and needed a lot of force applied to him to see reality

'I hope he won't make trouble. We would get along fine, if he just grew up.'

"I am feeling a lot better so I brought along a friend." Bruce replied with a chuckle as indicated towards Diana

"Hello, my name is Diana and it is an honor to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Bruce." Diana said in a kind tone while she analyzed him and found him to be well built but that wasn't enough to say he was beyond human

'He doesn't give off any feeling of danger but I do feel a connection to him. Mother said he was the Chosen of Gaia, so he must be the guardian.' Diana thought as she looked at him and was reminded about her mother's words

Unlike Batman and Superman, she wasn't really foreign to killing just like Green Lantern and Hawkwoman. She thought it the best way to shut up trouble but followed the rules of society as it wasn't her place to change them as an outsider.

"It is nice to meet you as well. I can see that you have trained well and don't listen to him, he likes to boast a lot." Naruto replied with a smile, he could tell she knew but didn't really care much as she was already in his grasp. The moment she entered seal had been planted on her to stop her of ever sharing that knowledge.

"I am a very honest man, Naruto. No need to be so humble and show her what you got, she is a fan of martial arts and is even better than I." Bruce said as he patted Diana on the shoulder

'Too many changes happened since he came. Yes, there is no proof of him being the Guardian but there are many little clues.

Why would Pamela be so obsessed with him?

Why would the Suicide squad be so homey around him?

Why does it feel like he reads me like an open book?

Everything starts making sense when you think of Naruto as the Guardian and Diana isn't really good at hiding things, I can tell from the body language that she felt something.

Now just let me see them fight, if it is like the fight with Clark then I was right if not then I am just lost or he is just hiding his strength well.'

Diana knew what he was trying to do and so could Naruto.

"Daddy, I need help." Naruto heard Himawari clearly and knew what she wanted, so his clone that followed Himawari made a clone to deal with it

'Now how do I deal with this? Hima wouldn't like to see me lose against someone weaker but if I fight seriously Bruce will know.'

"Father, how about I test her first. It is not wise for someone to fight you directly; they should at least pass my test." Cassandra walked out of the garden as she had finished her warm exercises and analyzed Diana

"That's okay, I will be happy to fight Mr. Uzumaki's disciple." Diana replied before Bruce could say anything

Bruce agreed as he didn't want to force the situation and it made sense since Diana wasn't well known as a fighter. It was a bout of skill not force and Naruto made sure of it.

Diana changed into the appropriate attire while Cassandra waited for her in the ring.

* * *

"Will your friend be okay? My child is truly skilled and experienced." Naruto said as he stood beside Bruce

"No problem, she will be okay even if your little girl is rough. Diana likes to fight and experience new tricks." Bruce replied in a friendly tone as he quite enjoyed his time with Naruto but by nature he was suspicious of others and had to make sure of everything

"That's good. Bruce, what do you think of the city now? I am new and never actual saw what it looked like before so I was wondering, how much of a difference is there? I have been convinced that the Guardian is a hero but what do you think if you don't mind me asking." Naruto asked in a calm manner

'I didn't think he would actually open up on this topic. What is his purpose?'

"Gotham is much better now. It used to be the hub of all crime and the worst place in the USA. The Guardian brought peace that no one could achieve but he broke the law and killed of people without any evidence and in places where the death sentence didn't exist.

The Guardian operates above the law, which is concerning and as a human it makes me feel wary of anything going wrong. It has power, too much power over us and we have no way of stopping it or even knowing it did something.

I would feel better if it was visible and worked with local forces." Bruce replied without any bias just pure logic

Naruto nodded and smiled, the answer was clear and understandable.

"So you are okay with it killing, if it is visible and works with the forces. You know they wouldn't have problem with it since the police does kill criminals that resist arrest and are too dangerous to try capturing."

Bruce took in the words he heard and it was forcing him to remember the tragedies of his life because he didn't kill.

'Would killing them have been better? The police would have preferred killing them but they had jail them because I risked my life in capturing them.

Does it really make me a hero when I hear the curses of the innocents and the screams of despair of my people?

I wanted to be the hero that this accursed world deserves even if everyone was against me but does a hero mean that I should not kill.

The system is corrupt and the villains have escaped so many times, am I not also guilty as them for letting them live and take lives at their leisure?'

Bruce was feeling light headed as these thoughts surfaced and he remembered once again the day everything went to hell.

'If father had just brought guards like normal they would not have died. If that thug didn't exist my life would not have turned like this. If villains didn't exist life would be peaceful and no tragedy will happen.

Why do we treat them as human when they have thrown away their humanity?'

"Bruce, take a seat. You seem to be feeling tired." Naruto said in a worried tone and helped to the seats at the back of the room

"Thanks, could I get some water." Bruce muttered weakly, his mood had been destroyed and he felt weak

Naruto didn't have to step away and he massaged his Bruce's head as Raven brought some water.

"Drink and just relax, no need to think too much. Everything is alright." Naruto muttered gently his Bruce drank from his glass

Naruto was sure Bruce would hate him for this but he needed a dose of reality as it's already been three years and he has yet to come to terms tot eh fact that his way was not affective.

'A good medicine doesn't have to be sweet and is usually bitter, apt description indeed.'

* * *

While the men were sitting at the back, Diana stood opposite of Cassandra.

"Hello, my name is Diana and I hope we have nice spar."

"Cassandra and I wish for the same so please be careful." Cassandra replied as she took her stance, with her legs separated and one fist stretched whilst the other one was at her hip.

"Start"

Diana didn't move and waited in a relaxed stance as she wanted to see what her foe got.

Cassandra approached her and punched directly at Diana, which she saw easily and captured on instinct. It was not a good move as Cassandra was like a snake and she reversed the grip, capturing her arm and both girls dropped to the floor.

Diana was shocked as she couldn't react to the move fast enough and felt pain.

'He suppressed my powers and she is above human standard from what I see.' Diana thought as she resisted the pain and punched Cassandra, which forced her to move by pushing against the ground to get in the air and she dropped down with her knees

Diana rolled out of the way and blocked the kick that followed as Cassandra changed the approach mid air. The battle really showed they weren't human but it didn't go into too far in the supernatural category like superman or Flash.

"You are good. I apologize for underestimating you."

"I am honored but I will be increasing the difficulty so be careful." Cassandra replied as she moved in quick and hit her abdomen with her palm

Diana suppressed the grunt and hit Cassandra with her knee, which was blocked by her left hand but the force carried her into the air and made her sting.

Diana followed with a head but as Cassandra's body went up, causing her to hit the ground and bounce up as she pushed with her hands and kick upwards.

Diana hadn't followed through as she was still holding back from being a brutal warrior and she was hit in the chin by the kick. She was dazed by the force and put into choke hold while her arms were wrapped by Cassandra's legs.

"Please surrender or it will get more painful." Cassandra advised calmly, she didn't register the pain as she had gone through worst experiences by her own mother and then Naruto taught her to overcome it

"Stop" Naruto said and Cassandra let go immediately

Diana coughed violently as she gasped for air, her trachea hurt from the force applied on it and she stared at Naruto.

'This is so humiliating. I have been bested by a child; have become so soft while stayed in this land. I had so many openings to take opportunity off but I held back unconsciously and didn't continue my hits like I used to. I really need to visit home more or else I will decline in skill more and more.'

Diana felt her powers return and she was healed instantly from the damage, she got up and extended her hand.

"You were wonderful and I hope we can fight again." Diana said as she shook hands with Cassandra

"Likewise, I hope you can be serious next time."

Diana smiled as she could feel the little girl was a true warrior and she had blood on her hand.

'He is training them to kill. All her moves were dangerous and she didn't seem to hesitate in targeting those delicate parts.' Diana thought but she didn't have problem since she went through similar training

"Naruto, thanks for giving us your time but we will be leaving now. I don't feel well so we will meet later." Bruce said as he stood up

"I am always open for you, friend. So just give me a call." Naruto replied as he led them to the exit

* * *

"What happened to you?" Diana asked as she saw Bruce saw weak

"I don't know but talking to Naruto reminded me of my past regrets and questions that I keep deep inside, which made me this feeble. But just as I had expected, they were not normal. Though, I never realized that you could be so good at acting." Bruce muttered weakly as he changed the topic since he was never comfortable about it

"Yeah, I didn't know either and it just happened." Diana replied as she looked outside the window and her eyes met with Hima

'There is something very much wrong with that child and she seemed to be threatening me.' Diana thought as she felt a chill across her body

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	18. Chapter 17

'Another whore trying to get together with Daddy, it is truly aggravating. Why does Daddy have to be so awesome and aware of the surroundings?' Hima thought with a wide smile as she walked home after glaring at Diana

She wasn't worried about Kara anymore since Naruto said he would deal with it but her problems were deeper than just that and they were mounting up slowly.

Naruto was trying to move on and testing women, and she had seen him hang out with 4 that he might consider.

'What do I do? If I go any further, daddy might be traumatized remembering that day.' Hima thought as she stopped at the gate

'Just need be patient and do the same thing I do every day. Daddy will be obsessed with me.' Hima smiled and entered

"I home Daddy, how was your day today?" Hima muttered in a jovial tone as she ran into Naruto and hugged him tightly while sticking to him like a koala

It was a very inappropriate position which she chose on purpose. She had to resist kissing him when his lips were so close.

'When Daddy's asleep, I can do that but I wish we could do it when Daddy's awake.'

"It's only 11 am now and the kids are being supervised like usual and Bruce came along with a friend." Naruto replied with a smile which was getting closer and closer to his old self, which was without those shadows of despair

"Was he here for something important?" Hima asked as she rubbed her head into his chest

Naruto looked her and was starting to see that Hima was really too attached to him, which was not right as there would have come a time where she had to move on but just even thinking about that was uncomfortable and somehow he just felt right holding her like this. It was comfortable and familiar to an uncanny degree.

'I don't have to force it; my little princess knows what is right.'

"Nothing much, he was just showing his friend around and wanted her to fight me but Cassandra arrived and they had a good fight." Naruto replied as he walked inside towards the living room, catching Raven's interest as she stared at the scene and then looked at Mea who was eating ice cream

Mea just looked away as she knew the scene was not how a father and daughter should be like but Naruto was to tolerating and Hima was too scary.

"He is close isn't he, what will you do Daddy?" Hima stopped and looked at him

"Its fine, he is a good man so when he confronts me with facts then we will finally get to know each other." Naruto rubbed her head and chuckled

He sat down on the sofa with Himawari not leaving his lap.

Hima felt delighted and excited seeing that expression it was reminiscent of the past, a playful smile knowing that it was going to be fun when time came.

'Daddy is close just a bit more and all will be well.' Hima smiled as she hid her head in his neck while shaking in excitement

* * *

'I thought they were normal but it seems to be that kind of family or I would say but it doesn't seem like Mr. Uzumaki is seeing what we are seeing and it is only his daughter that carries that abnormal love.

How is he not aware of such a thing when he is so perceptive and powerful?' Raven wondered as she walked out of the room as she felt uncomfortable

* * *

Cassandra Uzumaki formerly known as Cassandra Cain was born into this world to be a child assassin. She was taught to be the killer that would serve others and reap the life of anyone that was her target.

But luck was on her side as she came across Naruto one day as he razed the assassination organization to the ground and saved the brainwashed children.

She had been scared for the first time when she saw him as his only held darkness and desire for death but she still attacked him.

Naruto had frozen her in the air and turned towards her, "You remind me of my past. You are just taught this way without any drugs and got this strong, it is quite something.

Leaving you alone will not do so I will take you in."

Cassandra didn't know what she felt at that time as she had lost consciousness but she was glad that Naruto had become her father. She had received a family and the love she never got from her biological father.

She sat in the ring after the fight with Diana and went through the sequences, fining her flaws and improving.

Unlike the other girls, Cassandra had always been less vocal and eager to please her father. But life wasn't simple and even when everything seemed right, it wasn't.

Naruto was too great so it brought her joy to know that but he never shared his life with them nor could she tell his feelings about them.

To her, she only saw him caring for Himawari and they were just some toys that he had picked up to decorate his house as a normal family.

'Does Father even really need us? He can be everywhere he wants and make clones to deal with many problems so we aren't even needed to help him.

Hima brings him joy and seems to be the anchor for him to this world or he would have died long time ago.' Cassandra thought and stood up as it felt uncomfortable, her heart felt heavy

She took a deep breath and leapt out of the ring but instead of landing on the ground, she was caught in Naruto's arms.

"Father!" Cassandra exclaimed in surprise as Naruto had never been so touchy with her nor did she thing he would be here while Hima was around

"Cass just because I am powerful doesn't mean that you are not important to me. All of you are my lovely children and having you around makes me happy since my dream has always been to have a big family." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he hugged her as he felt her distress while sitting with Hima and sent a clone

"I just felt useless and didn't know if my presence was even necessary. Do you really love me, father?" Cassandra asked in a fragile tone as she felt doubt in the most important person in her life

"I do and I wasn't playful with you because I assumed you were grown up but I guess you were a little child, after all." Naruto replied with a chuckle as he kissed her forehead and pinched her cheek, and put her down

Cassandra hugged him tightly as he patted her back, "Thank you being there for me, Father and I apologize for doubting you."

"It happens; I also doubted those who cared for me once upon a time. So it isn't something to be embarrassed about." Naruto replied and held her hand as he led her towards the garden where they could talk peacefully

Cassandra didn't resist and smiled happily as she followed Naruto like a little girl with her father.

* * *

In the dark side of the moon, there was a huge spaceship hidden from view and sensors through its advanced tech.

Kara and Clark had been trapped inside without a chance to escape and no one was wiser about this incident.

"Now that the girl is out of the way, you can start the process." Belial muttered as he leaned back into his seat as he was thinking about the havoc he should cause for better results

"I am almost done just be patient." He'el replied in a calm tone as he programmed everything and readied the machine to terraform the earth

"I think we will have a problem if you did that."

Belial and He'el quickly jumped back as they heard the voice and both of them wondered how he got here without them knowing.

'Let's see if he can actually handle me now when I hold some of my father's power.' Belial thought with an excited grin. He was an arrogant demon and didn't realize he should be trying to get away and handle the mission given to him by Trigon at the moment when Naruto is away

He'el on the other hand was much more cautious and already assumed him to be a threat of a very high level.

"Surrender or I kill Kal-El and Kara"

Naruto turned to look at the man and just smiled, "I can't have you do that so let us change the battlefield."

Naruto muttered and the area changed instantly as all of them stood on a planet of fire and ice, shocking Belial as he wasn't even able to react to the change when he was used to dimensional travel.

'Do you think I am better now, Kurama?' Naruto asked as he floated in the air with a casual grace

'Of course, it is much better now. I feel that you have lightened up a little bit.' Kurama replied as Naruto was covered in his chakra cloak so that both of them could enjoy the fight

"I hope you can entertain me for awhile before you cease to exist." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone like they were close friends. He hadn't fought in a long time, only took part in slaughter.

Naruto held back and enjoyed a short battle to take out some stress he had built up, even though it was less than he expected.

Without a call for the start of the match, Naruto flew towards Belial and He'el. Two giant fists were formed and collided with the two foes, sending them flying into the planet.

"Need to adjust a bit more or they will break." Naruto muttered nonchalantly and it was the worst day of their lives

* * *

While the clone was handling things there, another son of Trigon headed for the Uzumaki house. Trigon had not expected that Naruto could clone himself and just sent a sacrifice to him.

'A bug buzzing around my place, how annoying.' Naruto thought as the son of Trigon was devoured by space without any resistance

'This will show him that I am not easy to handle. Get invested in me fool and give me time to end you.' Naruto smiled as he imagined Trigon's reaction. The more he got obsessed with Naruto, the less time he would have to focus on finding another way.

In the burning world that Trigon ruled, all existence was screaming in agony as Trigon felt anger.

"You scum, how dare you play with Trigon?" He roared as he smashed his throne and looked around

"You took my children so don't mind if I do the same." Trigon muttered with a maniacal smile as his eyes saw the girls

* * *

Kara was awake and in extreme agony as the kryptonite poisoned her body as He'el hadn't healed her yet. She was starting to see things, 'Who is that?'

Kara thought it was a construct of her mind when she heard the footsteps, 'Who is he and why is he here, is it because of Phoenix?'

"I am sorry to have you kept waiting. It took me sometime to take care of them." Naruto muttered in a kind tone as he freed her from the chains. He was covered in his Anbu suit and wearing a blank mask

Kara almost fell to the floor as she couldn't even stand but Naruto helped her as he picked her up in his arms.

"You have been poisoned and will need extensive healing." Naruto said as he looked at her. He wouldn't have to come here but Kara was in extreme danger as no one knew how to heal such deep poisoning and even Naruto needed some time with her to heal her completely

"Did Phoenix send you?" Kara muttered in a weak tone

"Yes, I am here because she told me to help her friend so relax." Naruto replied as he put Kara to sleep and walked through a portal while the ship was absorbed into his personal space and Clark along with Louis were sent back home

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed


	19. Chapter 18

"Clark, this is your fault." Lois said in an accusative tone as she bled to death from the hole in her abdomen

Clark stared at her fragile body while feeling hapless as he was restrained by some magical barrier. The world around him was burning and there was nothing he could do but stare and scream in despair.

'No, this can't be happening.' Clark tried to deny as he felt the life leave her eyes while she stared at him with hate

"NO!" Clark screamed in rage and desolation, which caused him to wake up from the nightmare

"Huff, huff" Clark breathed heavily as his body was drenched in sweat. He looked around and found himself, in his room with Lois sleeping on the bed.

He got up from the floor and walked up to Lois, he touched her cheeks to feel the life within. The heat and her heartbeat made him feel so relieved that his knees went weak and he fell to the floor with a smile.

"She is okay, she is okay." Clark muttered under his breath but didn't discount the fact that it might be fake. This he kept at the back of his mind so that he would not break from the pressure and his emotions.

'Who saved us? That couldn't have been a dream, I know we were captured so what happened next?' Clark thought as he got up after several minutes of rest and kissed Lois on the cheek as he left for the watchtower to gather information

* * *

In the meeting room, the Justice league had gathered except for some members. The atmosphere was thick with tension and worry as their core member had been kidnapped and they were none the wiser.

"I can't find any traces on him." Zatanna said as she sat down in her seat with an annoyed look

"No need to be frustrated because you just gave us the answer. It's the Guardian." Batman muttered in a calm tone, he didn't know what to feel. The guy was a shadowy rival that he needed to catch but he wasn't really bad as he had helped them before and now

"Are you sure?" Clark asked as he looked at his friend

"Who else would help us?" Batman answered with a question

"Superman maybe be fine but it seems Supergirl is also missing." MM said as he opened his eyes, after checking for the League members

This news brought alarm to Clark but he didn't know what to do as all he could do was trust a person that he never met.

"She must have been injured heavily for the Guardian to take her away." Clark muttered in a desolate tone

"You don't have to worry so much; the guardian is blessed by mother earth so all will be fine." Diana comforted the blue scout as she put her hands on his shoulders

"I hope so" Clark muttered

'Because if not, I will destroy everyone that was involved.' The thought came to his fatigued mind and surprised him; he hoped no one heard his thoughts.

* * *

"A weapon made of neutron stars is truly a marvelous gift but I can't believe that I never thought of it." Naruto muttered as a sword with floral design floated around him

"It's because we never relied on weapons so it just never came to mind." Kurama replied as he was fill chill after so long the depressing atmosphere seemed to be receding and the light of hope was burning bright again as was shown by the golden charka returning to its original color

"I guess you are right but now that I know, I will just gather replicate the material to make good equipment all the girls and for myself." Naruto muttered as he didn't wish to rely on material that was purely reliant on his chakra to be strong as it could be negated.

"That is a good plan but you should also gather some other materials which have more than just physical properties going for it. There are so many dangerous beings in this world and we are still not at the top." Kurama said as he looked away, he remembered the day when Naruto declared himself the strongest being in existence

"Hehe, Kurama. You want to fight so much that you would bring up that but you are right, I will not rest unless I am the strongest as no one deserves to stand above me. They are evil and can result in harm to my family." Naruto replied with a chuckle which turned into a vicious grin as part of his rage was triggered from those words as they reminded him of the painful past

'My head hurts, which shouldn't be possible. Am I subconsciously blocking my memories?' Naruto thought as Kara floated in front of him, covered in a golden glow. Her clothes were gone and she was encased in the golden chakra, making her barely visible in the dense energy

'Forget it; it's not the time to distract myself with such things.' Naruto thought as he looked at Kara and he could feel her insecurities, she was a troubled child.

'Even as an outsider, she helped these people. I guess she has the making of a hero but even then a child is a child, she has still not overcome the destruction of her world. I guess that would be hypocritical of me to say since I never came to terms with my situation either.

We have something in common and she is Hima's friend so let us help her more.' Naruto mused and smiled as he put Kara into a happy dream, where it was the ideal earth and not the corruption infested real world.

"It is the duty of the elders to guide the new generation so I shall do my part." Naruto muttered as he remembered Jiraiya and Hiruzen, and with a thought his mind entered Kara

* * *

Born in a wealthy family into a privileged life of fame and riches, I was blessed with everything. I had the looks, the attitude and personality to get it all.

I had everything at my finger tips. Everything I wanted came to me so easily that I grew bored. I challenged the world and took on dangerous tasks.

I wished to help people that were inferior and sad. I went to many different countries, met many people and tried my best to help.

I thought I was human but I was not even that as one day when the darkness of the world turned its fang on the humanitarian group which I was part of. Our team was attacked by bandits in the far reaches of India or an African country, I am not sure now.

We knew all of us were doomed as these savages would never understand diplomacy or the language of the civilized but then I felt something change within me.

I felt powerful, I felt excited once again and I was laughing in joy while they dropped like flies beneath my feet. I was strong, I was fast and I knew none could stop me as I was one of them.

Things quickly changed after that I ended up taking the mental of the white rabbit. I was a neutral entity as I did all this for my personal amusement and nothing else.

I even had close counters with the Bat but he was easy to slip by and he didn't chase too hard since I never went too far with my games.

But then everything changed for the better when the light shines on Gotham and I came across a man of power that was unimaginable. He was perfect, he was invincible and he was a beast in human clothing.

He was my master from that day as I submitted to his rule when he offered me a choice. To me it was the best thing ever, though I never thought I would serve someone so affectionately.

'Master, really looks better now? I hope he would take me to his chambers again.' White Rabbit thought as she moved outside the garden to the exit

"I need you stop there. Come back tomorrow, Master doesn't want to be distracted." She said in a calm tone as she looked at the clown girl that was after her master, not the first nor the last as she knew her master gathered them like ants to a chocolate cream

"Are you sure, it's not because you are jelly?" Harley replied in a friendly tone

"Jaina, I need to meet him." Pam said in a serious tone

"You can go but she stays."

Pam stared at her and felt a headache since she knew Naruto wouldn't really deny her here.

"Harley play nice with Jaina and I will ask Naruto to let you in." Pam left while leaving an annoyed Harley who was thing of making a run for it but only felt signs of failure

"Do you something to play?"

"Yes, follow me." Jaina replied with a smile as she led Harley to the game room

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	20. Chapter 19

Inside the Uzumaki household, the inhabitants were in a serious match. The atmosphere were tense and filled with noise, it felt like a fight could start at any moment.

Pam couldn't help but smile at the scene as it made Naruto look more human and it relieved her since she could finally see some physical changes in his demeanor.

"I didn't think I had ever see you with a game controller." Pam commented as she tried to hug him from behind but looking at those eyes of the girls, she backed away

'Guess that was too early.'

"It's nice seeing you Pam, how was your outing?" Naruto said as he controlled Ryu and jumped over Chun Li that Mea was using in the game Street fighter

"It was fun but I found something terrible so I wanted to ask about your opinion." Pam replied as she sat down on the sofa with Himawari

Pam smiled at her and extended her, which Himawari took and they stared at each other with smiles on their faces but Pam could tell it was very much fake.

'This is going to be much more difficult than I assumed. She sees me as an invader.'

"The white Martians that have an army on earth and the darkness which tried to utilize them, it truly is troublesome." Naruto muttered as he used a super move to finish off his foe but was countered and taken out

"I win, I win" Mea cried out in a jovial tone as she finally defeated Naruto after training for a while

"Yes, you won child but let's try again and see if it was a fluke or not." Naruto patted her head and brought her to the floor, and started the match again. He was a sore loser and never accepted defeat, which was a taboo.

"Inform the JL about them and I will handle her." Naruto continued in a calm tone, like it was something normal.

Pam just smiled at his response, it was something she had expected but hearing him voice it out made her feel better since the enemy was dangerous and impossible for her to resist.

'Still too weak'

"Okay and if you wouldn't mind, can I join in on this activity? I would love to play with the girls." Pam said as she clapped her hand in an excited manner, she was showing her enthusiasm to get to know her future daughters.

"Che"

Pam ignored that and smiled brightly, like nothing could rain down on her parade.

"No need to act like a stranger, just wait for me to finish up and I will let you play." Naruto replied as he did a combo and finished up round 1.

* * *

While everyone was chilling in the Uzumaki house, Naruto's clone was taking care of Kara in his personal dimension.

"It is the duty of the elders to guide the new generation so I shall do my part." Naruto muttered as he remembered Jiraiya and Hiruzen, and with a thought his mind entered Kara

Naruto had put Kara into an almost perfect dream world to help her resolve some of regrets and settle her stress from the new life.

He knew it would be kind of cruel when she had to leave the world but it had to be done as she was suffering deep down and it was messing with the healing.

Naruto already knew what to expect and he wasn't disappointed to see Krypton, in all its metallic glory. Truly a nightmarish place for Naruto, if he was forced to live here.

Naruto was look a ghost as he flew around the place and found Kara sitting on top of a building, looking down on the city where she lived.

'I forgot that it doesn't work well with the memories intact but hopefully it helped.' Naruto thought as he had ended up letting Kara dream what she desired the most

It had been months inside this world so Naruto decided to talk to Kara to see if she needed further therapy or not, her healing was on track and even without her mental health it wouldn't have been impossible. But Naruto preferred doing the best he could.

"Hello"

Kara looked towards the source of the sound and found Naruto clad in his armor. She wasn't surprised as she remembered seeing him before going unconscious.

"Hello"

"You look better now so was this experience useful." Naruto said as he sat down beside her casually

"It was kind of useful; also thank you for the rescue." Kara replied in a hesitant tone as she felt her heart desire to stay so she had to harden herself and remind herself of the reality. It was a good experience as she could act out her desires that she had not before and fill her heart with their presence. It was heart wrenching but she could tell the people here were real or they acted very much real so she could at least do a proper farewell

"You are welcome. I hope you are fine but if you require assistance then I am here to talk as we do have some time before you can leave." Naruto offered as he knew from experience it was much better to talk with others instead of suppressing it all inside

Kara didn't speak for awhile as she considered the offer, she knew he already most likely knew her story. He was someone sent by her friend; he had saved her and was now healing her from what she understood.

"Who are you?" Kara asked as she felt curious and wanted to know before she talked about her problems. She felt a similar presence from him just like the Phoenix

"I am known as the Shadow so call me that if you wish." This answer put a smile on Kurama's face as Naruto accepted his past standing. He hadn't called himself the seventh fire shadow for so long when it was his catch phrase.

Kara stared at him and knew that she wasn't getting his real name or his connection with her friend so she went with the thought that the shadow was a family member or a friend since Phoenix showed attraction to a normal human.

"Do you know how it feels to know that your world was destroyed and all that you loved killed?

I didn't experience it but the loss has brought emptiness in my heart that I could never imagine. I ever knew that I would be so weak after losing them. I wish I could have showed them the love they deserved but now I don't have the opportunity.

I wish I can bring them back but all I have learned about such a thing is that only evil beings can do it and I can never stop to such a level of stupidity." Kara muttered as she looked ahead, she was ranting and taking out her feelings and giving them voice. Her voice was not calm but broken at some places as she said her piece.

Naruto listened quietly and just shone on her with his aura to heal her heart. He understood what she felt and knew how bad it could become so he didn't want Kara to experience the pain.

* * *

"I will be talking a walk so play nice." Naruto said as he closed the door behind him, leaving the girls.

Raven looked at Mea, Himawari, Cassandra and Pam, and realized this was not going to be a peaceful conversation so she got up quietly and followed Naruto.

The girls sat in silence staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak up.

"It is nice to have some quality time with you girls so how about we talk about our interests to get to each other better." Pam spoke up as she realized she had to be the adult here and it was her endeavor, and struggle

"You like father, don't you?" Mea asked suddenly making the atmosphere even tenser as her eyes weren't showing any excitement nor was Himawari or Cassandra. This was one thing all of them were in sync about

But Pam didn't let the unexpected attack hinder her movement and she chuckled in melodias tone.

"I do and I hope he does to but before that we have to warm up to each other as it wouldn't work out otherwise." Pam answered honestly as she didn't want to try their abilities. She wasn't sure if they had a lie detector like Naruto or not

"What do you like about Father?" Cassandra questioned in a calm tone, she was much more mature of the bunch when it came to Naruto

"Hmm, there are many things I like about him. His smile, his laughter, his voice, his eyes, his expressions, the way he speaks, his kindness, his aura, his love, his everything. I love all of him, do you understand?" Pam replied in a tone filled with sweet honey, her expression filled with adoration that it was embarrassing to look at.

"What do you even know about Daddy? You accept everything then what if Daddy wanted your life, will you give it away?" Himawari snapped as it sickened her when someone else spoke like that about Naruto

"Hima, relax" Mea put her arm on Hima carefully to hold her back attacking

Pam looked at her and showed no hesitation, "If that is what he wishes then this life, I will be happy to give."

Hima wanted to deny her love but she knew Pam was not lying, 'Her love is not enough. I love Daddy the most.

But if love Daddy then I need to wish for Daddy's happiness, even if it isn't me.' Hima thought as she was somewhat affected by the honest love and she understand what Pam felt, they were very similar in some way.

"If Father is happy with you, we don't mind but understand that you can never take his time with us." Mea said as she looked at Pam then Hima, waiting for any resistance but Hima just nodded in defeat

"Of course, I don't want to break the usual pattern here and cause a wedge." Pam replied calmly with a happy smile as she saw the light of hope

"This isn't decided yet. Try harder to please us." Hima muttered in a calm tone and a smile that was showing the trouble ahead

'You still need to pass the tests to be worthy.'

It was the start of an annoying quest for acceptance for Pam, which was fun and frustrating.

* * *

A day had passed by since the incident and Kara was back on earth.

"Kara" Clark cried out and hugged her tightly; his body relaxed at the sight of her and the stress lessened a bit

"I am okay so don't worry too much." Kara replied as she hugged him back as she understood that her disappearance would have brought a lot of stress to her sensitive cousin. Plus, she was feeling a lot better so was more responsive to their approach.

"Are you okay now? What happened?" Clark asked as he let her go and looked her up, finding no traces of damage

"My blood was poisoned with kryptonite but I am doing fine now as a friend helped me." Kara replied with a smile, which showed that all was good in the world

"That's good but who is this friend, do we know him?" Clark realized his worries were true and she was truly in mortal danger. It was affecting his mind a lot as fears of loss were surfacing but he held it in and spoke calmly as he was an adult.

"I don't think so, his name is Shadow and he is someone related to Phoenix." Kara replied as she wasn't told to hide his name or anything, which meant he didn't mind them knowing but she kept everything in check and just told his name.

"Shadow, someone with that appearance would be mistaken to be part of the League of Shadows.

Okay, you can go rest now. Ma and Pa were missing you." Clark said with a smile and Kara nodded as she walked away. She didn't feel tired but felt like talking with her friends now that her mind was lighter.

"This Shadow must be the Guardian; we can finally identify his gender and appearance even if it is temporary. Plus a link that we can utilize." Batman said as he walked into the room

"Bruce, you need to control your bad habits. I would have talked to you about this."

"Sorry, I will try not to do it next time. But for now, I will need you talk to Kara so that she can find more about this topic." Batman continued and he was feeling quite a bit of excitement since he felt like the end was near. It was a challenge and a frustrating torture but finally everything seems to be falling into place

"I will talk to her but it is her choice in the end so don't try to force her, it is a bad habit of yours." Clark replied and reminded Bruce of his problems

"No problem" Batman said and the two close friends went back to work

This incident may not have brought ripples in the world directly but it caused them indirectly. Clark had become overbearingly protective of Lois and Kara that he couldn't keep his mind and eyes of them. It affected his work quality and even caused him to cripple the criminals which he caught.

His stress levels were rising as he couldn't calm down completely and was having nightmares along with the bashing by the media that had their own agenda.

* * *

Outside one of the famous shopping malls of Gotham, three grils were meeting. They attracted the eyes of the people with their extraordinary looks and style.

"Hey, how have been doing? Haven't seen you for days now." Barbara said as she shook hands and hugged Hima. It had been a week since they talked.

"I was kind of busy with something personal. What about you?" Hima replied as she didn't elaborate on the fact that she had been spending time with Naruto and the other with her sisters and Pam.

"Studying and spending time in the country side. Also let me introduce you to my friend, Kara Kent." Barbara responded by also not answering with a complete answer as she had been spending time cracking up cases and such

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Barbara." Kara greeted Hima in a friendly manner, which cause Hima to smile as she hadn't expected to meet Kara without their masks

"It is nice to meet you as well and I hope she said some good things because anything negative is a lie." Hima replied with a chuckle and a handshake

"Let's not stand at the entrance; we can talk as we walk." Barbara said as she saw that they were disturbing others

The girls nodded and they started their journey inside to procure some female gadgets to enhance their feminine wiles and style.

* * *

After a hours of shopping the girls finally settled down at a coffee shop where the ordered a sandwich and a Cappuccino along with some other snacks.

Hima was enjoying the time with her two best friends when Barbara brought the topic to guys they liked, which Hima denied as she didn't like anyone other than Naruto while Kara also didn't have anyone of interest.

The topic would have ended peacefully but Barb through a literal bomb.

"You know Hima, your dad is kind of handsome and sweet. I can understand why so many women flock him, he is that aura that makes you feel complete and safe."

"What are you getting at?"

"What do you think of me trying to date him?" Barbara looked at Hima with a calm look, hiding her embarrassment.

"But you only met once."

"Once with you but I did end up meeting him by coincidence, a couple of time and we talked about things." Barbara responded truthfully and Hima knew because she had seen those meetings.

"You know that it won't work out, Daddy isn't interested in such a thing and I don't see Daddy going for younger girls." Hima replied as she tried to discourage her from taking a move

"I don't mind. It's just an attempt since I did develop positive feelings for him and he is single, and he doesn't look old. Please, help me out. I think he would be the best person I can be with as I find other men really repulsive these days." Barbara asked for help as she had been developing distrust for men in general because of Nightwing's betrayal

Hima didn't know what to do here, she could see the trauma inside her friends head but she was being asked to help conquer the man that she loved.

'What to do? I like her but not enough to make such a sacrifice.'

"Okay, I will help you out but nothing forceful." Hima responded with a smile as she was confident this relation was never meant to be. Barbara wasn't a threat but Pam and Raven were definitely a security risk.

"I love you so much. You are the best." Barbara stood up from her seat and hugged Hima from the back

* * *

In the depths of the infernal realm, Trigon had finally decided on his next step.

"We had been playing around too much and you took our presence for granted. We will show you the folly of getting in our way." Trigon muttered as his hands pulsed with energy that was radiating out and causing destruction

Trigon had found out that Naruto was connected deeply to nature and was deeply aware of most disturbances so surprising him was almost impossible. So he devised a way to blind him for awhile and let him taste despair.

Trigon connected with two of his spawns in the human world, flooding them with his power continuously and used one of them to denote in space. The explosion was silent but it gave of ripples of energy which disturbed the natural order as demonic presence filled the world.

Naruto felt his senses go blind as he was forced to rely on his five natural senses. He felt worry and fear, after so long along with rage that he had been suppressing. His demeanor turned to dark as he had a hard time controlling his power.

He had been visiting another solar system, which was his territory. It had no planets but was filled with giant trees, the shinju. That absorbed the energy from the planets that existed before and the stars around them.

The trees were huge and comparable in size to the stars, and they were filled with enormous energy. Naruto wasn't careless and had a failsafe in the case of someone trying to absorb them.

On the trees lived beings of titanic build, dragons to tigers to whales. These were all subservient to Naruto and he had not used them since there creation.

"What do you want, Nabu?" Naruto muttered as he looked towards the man wearing a golden helmet, a blue spandex and a golden cloak.

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed


	21. Chapter 20

"What do you want, Nabu?" Naruto muttered as he looked towards the man wearing a golden helmet, a blue spandex and a golden cloak

"It is nice to see you again, Naruto. I thought you might have forgotten about me." Nabu responded in a calm tone, he treated Naruto like an old friend that he hadn't seen for awhile

"It is definitely not nice seeing you, no offence to you personally but every time you appear something is wrong." Naruto said as he out his being on full alert for any threats, he could feel something was wrong but couldn't pin point it. It was probably Trigon is what Naruto assumed as this has been happening since the start.

"Apologies for being a messenger of doom and bad news but I always appear when the world is going through an imbalance. Right now what you are attempting will change the balance of the world, it is a power that should not exist within the mortal plain with someone so inexperienced.

I advise you to find another way or leave this realm for awhile until the power has settled down." Nabu explained as he could tell that eating such large quantity of power was not good for the world as even a slight leak would cause destruction.

The fruits maybe made from just a solar system but the fruit itself gave more power than what it took in and pure power was just the tip of the ice cream.

"Was that all? Nabu, I think you have become senile along with your current vessel. Did you forget who I am? I am the Seventh and splitting my power is child's play for me." Naruto replied with a chuckle and shake of his head as he saw such a strong force of nature become so complacent and make mistakes

"AH! I seem to have forgotten since we haven't met for a long time. So what do you think about becoming the Dr. Fate?" Nabu smiled and asked, forgetting about the mistake

"You seem to have forgotten this too. I will never submit to someone else, my powers are enough for me and having one voice inside my head is enough. I don't need an ancient being like you there."

"Why not? We could be truly invincible and it will be fun, and I can share with you history and knowledge lost to others. Isn't it that exciting?"

"You are definitely old and my answer is still the same, no. But in the name of our short cooperation, I will help you out but I am not wearing the helmet. I don't trust anyone that much so if you want to give me your power then I will just absorb it." Naruto replied as he thought for a moment. Nabu had a goal similar to him; they both fought for the good and even though Naruto had stopped doing it that it doesn't mean he wasn't a force of good.

"That's good enough. I am truly grateful for this favor as you can see my partner has aged too much and gone through too much. He doesn't have much time left here or the will." Nabu muttered in a forlorn tone as he felt responsible for the tragedies that his vessels went through

"Don't start sulking around me; just sit there while I do my work." Naruto pointed towards a large flower where there were things for human convenience while he went to one of the smallest trees and absorbed them into his body after eating the fruit

He couldn't just eat and absorb them all at once or else his soul and existence might collapse. The process needed time and cautiousness or death or becoming damaged was the only outcome.

* * *

"NABU" Naruto roared in rage as he felt his connection cut off, his whole body broke out and turned into pure energy while enlarging into a being of titanic proportions

"Naruto, I didn't know. You can expect me to know everything but it seems I might have used so I will fight alongside you as a force of chaos is responsible for this mishap." Nabu calmly replied while being looked down by a beast of epic size, it was big as Jupiter and growing while its hand was moving to punch down Nabu

Naruto clenched his teeth in annoyance and moved with haste, his movement slightly slower as he was filled with energy that he hadn't digested yet.

Naruto operated his powers to open a portal to Earth but found himself locked in with some kind of runes which reminded him of the Lord of chaos.

"Fucking scum" Naruto said as he concentrated his abilities into countering it and with the other hand, Naruto punched with full force. The barrier was strong and complex that even Naruto had trouble with his extensive knowledge on the subject. In the end, he couldn't compare to a Lord of Chaos with such ancient arts.

'When I get my hand on him, he is dead. He is dead.' Naruto thought as he worked on it while Nabu decided to give him a hand as he saw the mystic barrier

'The forces chaos are moving and if they are successful in doing something to Naruto, it might end up really ugly.'

* * *

On earth, the world had gone dark and even the humans could feel that something evil had descended. The mall where the girls had been staying in had been destroyed, the people killed and the trio caged in with a magical barrier that made escape impossible.

"You can thank your father for this, human." Trigon muttered in a confident and cruel tone as he crushed the corpses beneath him with a satisfying grin. He truly lived up to his reputation as the Genocider and the Lord of Terror

Hima and Barbara were being protected by Kara, who had shown her power but had been powerless to save anyone else. It was a choice between people she knew and strangers. It had hurt her deep inside and angered her so she focused it all on destroying her enemy.

"What are you blabbering on about, filthy demon?" Kara cried out as she hit him with her laser, which Trigon walked through like nothing.

"Is this supposed to tickle me? I bathe in places that are hotter than this." Trigon mocked and enjoyed the expression on the girls except for Hima, whom he could tell was acting

Hima cursed the bastard for ruing her day but she wasn't worried as she had full confidence in Naruto. But the situation wasn't looking good and she assumed that Naruto wanted to see her fight, and struggle.

'I need to help them or they will die and I need to impress daddy with my skills.' Hima finally decided to take action as she knew all trouble will be handled by Naruto and she just needed to survive. She didn't think that she had to truly fight for her friends as they would be brought back but it was nice to seeing people you care for die.

"Barbara, stay back and don't move. This guy is mine." Hima muttered in a confident and soothing tone to calm Barbara's nerves as Trigon had an oppressing aura that brought fear to all

Barbara wanted to hold onto Hima but she stopped as Hima was covered in light green energy and armor.

'Phoenix, Hima was Phoenix. I can't believe I never saw the signs of her being something more.' Barbara was shocked and started connecting dots in her head while she watched the battlefield for anything to help as she was now a bona fide burden

Kara was surprised as well and it went beyond that because she realized that the person that saved her was Hima's father and on that day Hima had actually shown love for him.

'She loves her father. Let's just ignore that for now.' Kara went back on track and looked at her target

Hima didn't wait and used golden wheel compressed version, which changed the energy sword that cut the earth in half into a short blade.

She moved while using the truth seeking balls as distraction, they were numerous and couldn't be seen though as they ate away at energy and existence but they were only a nuisance to Trigon as he had innate resistance to such things.

Kara didn't sit back and watch as she flew at full speed to bull rush Trigon.

"Futile" Trigon muttered and the girls both dropped to the floor writing in pain as the demonic energy suppressed them

Kara was the first to succumb as Hima had Naruto's armor. She screamed in pain as her insides were torn and following that even the armor gave in, and Hima screamed for the first time in a long while.

It was excruciating and terrible, it brought fear in her heart and all she could do was cry as the overwhelming power bore into her mind and soul.

"Daddy, it hurts."

"And there will be more to come."

* * *

Naruto felt his heart clench in pain, his rage had broken through the limits and his existence was turning dark golden filled with black.

"TRIGON" Naruto roared in absolute abhorrence as he smashed through the barrier and appeared in front of his little girl

"You shouldn't have done that" Naruto muttered as he moved and before Trigon could do anything, his form had been erased

"Haha, enjoy for a short while as this is just the beginning." Trigon said as he vanished

Naruto was barely holding onto his sanity as he dropped to the ground and picked up Hima, who had lost a lot of blood and even her left arm had been snapped off.

"Daddy, it hurts." Hima muttered weakly as she looked at him with tears

It was scene from the past, she was just like a child again and it broke his heart. The rage could not be bottled in and needed release.

"Disappear, disappear. All the scum need to disappear." Naruto muttered as he took Hima with him and returned the time for the mall

The world was once again shone with light and cleansed from the filth that infested it.

* * *

On the Watchtower, Batman saw the earth lit up with light and knew the guardian had taken a bigger step.

'How many people did he kill and why now?'

"John, how many?"

"Millions, he seemed to have killed everyone from the top to the bottom."

"Then we need to act quickly or the world will descend in chaos." Batman muttered in an alarmed tone as he hadn't expected this, it was beyond his calculations as he had believed the Guardian to be inherently good so this kind of step seemed out of character

"No need to worry, he has replaced the needed people with clones so it feels like nothing happened to them." John replied, he couldn't read their minds but he could see from the people around them

"What is he doing? Do we really have to just watch while everything happens?' Batman felt frustrated as things these days had made him a bystander, he had already lost the reason to fight in Gotham and now he couldn't even do anything.

Diana watched the men from the side and left silently, she wanted to know the reason for this anomaly. From the outside no change could be felt from Trigon's presence so they were not in the know.

* * *

Naruto appeared in his personal dimension and covered Hima in his power; he intended to upgrade her power artificially while healing her from the damage and trauma.

He needed to be with her as she felt cold and seemed to be sinking into the dark; the demonic aura had broken her mind.

"I won't let anything happen to you so don't give up on me." Naruto muttered lovingly as he hugged her with his pure form, enveloping her into his existence

It was the right step and the wrong step at the same time as Naruto finally saw what she saw. It was her world where she was alone with him. She loved him and he could see now that it was more than familial love.

He could feel her desires and could now see those cute acts for what they were.

'She had been trying to seduce me. How could she become like this? Where did I go wrong?' Naruto was shocked into confusion as he tried to find a reason for this change as he couldn't remember such a change taking place

He remembered his cute little princess being a Daddy's girl but she never showed more than familial love.

'Do we talk about this or should I ignore it?

She seems to be obsessed with me, if I say no then it will hurt her. I can't hurt her ever not even in my dreams.

What should I do?

Can I help her find a partner?' Naruto mused as hugged her tightly and his thoughts stopped at this point as he felt repulsed by the scene of Hima leaving him alone.

'I really have a problem. I am too tied to Hima and can't see a life without her by my side. Can I become independent once again?

No, I don't need to. I can just have her husband move in to our house so we don't have to separate.' Naruto concluded and felt better about it, even though he just wanted to see her with him and not give attention to some other guy. He didn't want his little princess defiled by some mortal or any other being.

* * *

A.N Hope u enjoyed. There are multiple endings:

1:Hima

2:Pam

3:Wonderwoman

4: Kara

5: Barbara

6: RAVEN

7: Death

8: Harem

9: Neutral ending

10: Bad ending


	22. Chapter 21

As time was reversed, the area was returned to what it was before Trigon's attack. Kara saw everything move back, her body repairing and heard his voice.

Kara didn't know why the power didn't affect her but assumed it might be because she had been drenched in his power for a long time.

Naruto had been not in a right state of mind so he had made a careless mistake and now Kara knew the truth.

Kara stood their blankly staring at the mall while Barbara sat in front of her; she was completely lost in her thoughts.

'Hima's father is the Guardian. She is the Phoenix and he is the Shadow.

They are not human and are very strong beings.

Do I call them dangerous or not? They imposed their own rules on this world but the people love them for it.

Hima loves her father and Barbara loves him to, how is this going to work out. Was she trying to fix herself or was she mocking her attempt?

The demon was too powerful and he said he will be back. What can I do?

I don't see any way for me to resist.

I need to talk with Clark, this is messing with my head and I don't know if I will see her again unless I go looking.

Should I go with Barbara to meet them?' Kara mused as the thoughts just kept coming in randomly; she was still feeling the panic and pain in her body as she had been awake as the world returned back

"Kara, earth to Kara. What happened to you?" Barbara waved her hand in front of Kara as she hadn't responded to her words

"Sorry, something came up. I need to go meet with my cousin and Hima said she was called back by her father." Kara replied as she stood up and left in a hurry, not giving Barbara a chance to react

Barbara just stared and sighed as she couldn't understand what just happened.

'Why would Hima inform you and not me?

What happened to her, she looked pale. It felt like the time I was panicking and losing hope.

Something must have happened, I should ask Bruce. But where did Hima go, did she really leave.' Barbara thought as she paid the bill and walked to the washroom as Hima had gone there only a minute ago

"Guess I will be leaving alone." Barbara muttered as she found no Hima, she walked towards a taxi while messaging Hima to ask what happened

'Hopefully it wasn't anything serious.'

* * *

In the infernal realm, Trigon was finally feeling happy. He had released his frustration and caused pain towards his nemesis.

The cost of this act was high but Trigon didn't mind as the humiliation given to him was much worse. Compromising with the Lords of Chaos and Lady Night was acceptable as they only wanted to see destruction he would bring and they demanded nothing in return for their assistance.

He had lost his sons and expanded a lot of energy with this act; much of the energy was not even utilized correctly as his vessels were too fragile.

'The Lord of Chaos isn't trustworthy and can be unstable while Lady Night is a dangerous being that can cause me trouble. I have to be careful about them and find a chance to kill them, to gain their powers. This isn't enough anymore.' Trigon thought as he realized he wasn't invincible since the day he had been denied access to other universes

"Now we shall see how he acts? The seeds of darkness have been planted; we shall see his world burn down in front of him." Trigon muttered with a smile as he could envision the scene of Hima being controlled by his power, causing destruction and harm to her own father

"Hahaha" Trigon laughed but it came to an abrupt halt as he felt the world shake and within moments it exploded along with the rest of the planets in the solar system

"I will make you pay scum; just wait for awhile and you won't exist anymore. Should have considered compromising with me?" Naruto's voice rang inside his head as Trigon saw his territory get destroyed by an unknown power which he couldn't feel

"HUMAN" Trigon roared in outrage at the insult, his eyes burning with fire of fury and he attacked the blasted cage but all was futile, which angered him more

"You will definitely suffer something special." Trigon breathed heavily as he cooled down and suppressed his anger, which was boiling inside and being used to think of ways to make Naruto's suffering even more horrendous

* * *

Naruto stood with a stoic expression as trillions of lives were extinguished in his rage, it wasn't anything new. He was the cause of his own universes destruction, killing another personally wasn't much of a deal when it involved his little princess.

If he could at least bring some pain to the offender then he didn't mind being a monster. It was his sin and he didn't mind carrying it till the end. The souls of those lost and destroyed were always with him, they were his shadows and reminders of the ultimate sin.

"Death was much better than living under that scum." Naruto muttered to justify his choice to his shadows. He had already seen what kind of world it was and he couldn't save them so the best he could do was release them

"It was the best choice" Kurama said in support

"Yeah" Naruto replied with a smile as he watched over Hima sleeping near him. She was so pure and innocent. Her beauty stood out to him, reminding him of Hinata but unique in her own way.

Where Hinata was pure and elegant, Hima was cute and devilish. The other difference would be their personality and power.

She was bursting with energy as Naruto had fed her the chakra fruit of the stars; the energy was enormous and would bring her to a level where she would not have achieved within a thousand years.

"Naruto, you need to know something" Kurama spoke in a serious tone

"Shush, I will hear it from Hima or no one." Naruto stopped him as he didn't want to hear about what had happened while he was unaware

"I am sorry for not telling you beforehand. I assumed that it might hurt you or you would take it as a joke."

Naruto stared silently and just nodded, he didn't feel like talking. He was still feeling the emotional pain and the rage was still boiling inside his blood.

'I can't waste time anymore.' Naruto woke up from his stupor and called Hima to him, and stored her within his body. The ultimate safe house and he had considered many times just keeping her inside, which would be really ridiculous and oppressive so he had never done it but the situation now was making him reconsider.

Naruto left his dimension and traveled to his garden, and started the process once again to devour his harvest.

Nabu had left while leaving him the knowledge on the barriers as had seen Naruto's crazed eyes, which seemed to demand solutions and answers.

In the vast space, Naruto was eating in his full form. This scene would be horrific if humans came across it as they would assume, Naruto was a world eater like that from the Marvel comics or that subpar movie.

* * *

On earth, Diana arrived at the Uzumaki House and was welcomed inside. She saw Pamela playing with Mea, which surprised her but she didn't say a thing and followed Naruto.

"How can I help you?" Naruto asked with a clear and innocent expression, like hadn't just done a massacre on a global scale

Diana wasn't foreign to killing but even she would baulk at such a level of slaughter especially of beings that were too weak and could be easily subdued.

'Did he really kill them? Or does he not feel anything for the loss of life?'

"What happened today, why did you kill them?" Diana muttered slowly but with conviction, she was ready for action as she wasn't sure how this had turn out

"Trigon attacked and harmed my daughter so I took out my anger on some filth that had only survived because I didn't care.

Does that answer your query?" Naruto spoke in a nonchalant manner but Diana could see something was very wrong with him

"Is Trigon still a threat?"

"Yes, unfortunately I couldn't erase him yet."

'Yet, does he mean he will that powerful or he is already that powerful but Trigon escaped?'

"Why kill them all, you could have easily imprisoned them?" Diana continued to question, wanting to know what he actually felt as she stared into his eyes without looking away

"You are really being persistent, Diana. Why do you care, they were scum and should not be cared for. And for your question, I just felt like it so I erased them. I like it when things operate under my rules since I was a ruler in the past." Naruto answered with a smile as he held her chin and looked into her eyes, his powerful and emotionless gaze made her feel weak from the pressure that she ended up closing her eyes

"Hehe, how cute."

Diana didn't know to how to respond to such provocation, he was treating her like a child. She took a deep breath and put trust in Naruto's integrity.

"Would you please stop treating me like a child? I may not be your equal in power but that doesn't give a license to be an asshole. Finally, I want to know. Do you really feel nothing from killing that many?" Diana spoke up in a loud voice to give herself more spirit

"Haha didn't think you had that in you. Amusing, you amuse me Diana and my answer is that I feel nothing for those whom I kill. It is much better than feeling anything since if I felt bad than I might go crazy under the guilt or I felt good than I was definitely dangerous to the world and enjoyed killing. Remember this, I kill to enforce my law on the world and not because I enjoy it." Naruto chuckled at her tone and words, and replied in a serious tone

Diana took in what he said and felt a bit better since the answer did clarify something's. Naruto didn't like to kill but killed to enforce law. This was enough for now as she didn't think challenging his rule would be a good idea.

"Thank you for answering honestly and I want you to know that there are people that can be relied on, fighting alone might not be the best choice. This world is ours as well so try to bring us together." Diana relaxed into her seat and picked up the tea as she tried to convince him to rely on others.

"I know that, I did rely on someone. My buddy, Dr. Fate helped me with Trigon."

Diana just drank her tea as she contemplated meeting Fate for information.

"Father, are you done?" Cassandra asked

"Yes, I am coming now.

You can stay or leave when you want. Know that I consider you as a friend so don't test those limits." Naruto said as he stood up and left Diana

* * *

"I am here." Raven spoke as she walked into his room as Mea had told her that Naruto wanted to talk with her

"Raven, I have decided to train you." Naruto spoke in a matter of fact tone

Raven was surprised as she hadn't expected such a thing and felt worried since her powers were unstable. But as she looked at Naruto and his unwavering and confident gaze, she felt her worries lessen.

"When do we start?"

"Now" Naruto replied as both of them were teleported. He had decided that it would be less risky if he could utilize Raven; she had enormous power waiting to be tapped. She had not utilized her potential and Naruto could see that she was a complete beast of magical power.

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	23. Chapter 22

On the Watch tower, Kara arrived safely and found Clark along with the rest of the league's main members except Diana.

"What happened?" Clark asked in a gentle tone as he saw that she looked stressed and panicky

"Did you not see that giant demon attacking Gotham?" Kara asked back

"What?" Batman got up in surprise

Kara realized they hadn't known about the attack as the barrier blocked everything.

"Gotham was attacked by a demon named Trigon. It killed everything and I was about to die as well and only survived because the Guardian interfered and killed the vessel of the demon." Kara described the situation while leaving out details as she owed it to them

"Thank God, you are safe. I don't know what I had do." Clark muttered as he hugged Kara tightly while his hands were shaking

"This is an emergency; Trigon is not someone we can beat with our current resources. A conqueror of worlds and a destroyer, his power is unimaginable that he had to be locked into his territory by higher forces.

We will need help and Superman, you need to dip into the sun until we need you. I believe it would be for the best, you haven't tried staying there for long so we can test it out now." Batman explained the things he had learned from raiding many cultist and evil organizations plus his own research on Superman's power

Clark listened to his words and would have denied him but realized that even when he was serious with his power these days, he was still not good enough.

"I will do it and Kara you are coming with me." Clark replied

Kara thought her circumstance through and also agreed to this proposition as their survival hinged on these small steps.

"Okay but I want to take care of something personal first." Kara said as she separated from Clark

Clark looked at her determined eyes and nodded while moving onto his friends.

"I will be leaving now, John take care of everything." Clark said as he left the tower and flew into the sun until he was called

"Do you guys have ways to strengthen yourselves?" Batman asked to be sure as he wanted to make an accurate plan with less divergence

Zatanna nodded and left, she knew very well what kind of threat Trigon was and she needed to take drastic steps.

Flash lost his usual playful look and left, it was time to steal speed from his nemesis.

GL also left to charge his ring with extra power and find any other way to extend his strength. He could inform the Guardians and ask for assistance.

-

* * *

"I am bigger than this body

I am meaner than my demons" Naruto repeated several times as a way to cope with his choices, it was a habit to retain his slipping sanity. He had outgrown it for some time but the recent action made him cause massive destruction so he almost went back.

The process of absorbing was going smoothly and there was no urgent problem. Life was moving naturally, his clones living the life for him as he had to stay in space since the clones were not able to do replicate the process efficiently.

"And the people cried out, please stop, you are scaring me.

But I can't' help this demonic desire

So damn right you should be scared of me." Kurama sang in a dark tone

"Seriously?" Naruto muttered in disbelief

"Hey, if you are going to repeat the damn lyrics than I should be allowed to continue the chain." Kurama replied in a jovial tone to help Naruto calm down, he was close to returning so Kurama couldn't allow a relapse

"Just stop, you are freaking tone deaf. It almost made me retch with that ugly tone."

"Oh, you say that but yours is so much worse that even the plants are withering after hearing it."

"I wasn't singing"

"Because you don't know how"

"Of course I know how, I sang a lot when I was happy and excited." Naruto replied in a loud tone to get his point through, he was insulted at being questioned about his skill

But once those words left his lips, Naruto realized that he hadn't enjoyed his life since then. It would have been okay but it was disrespect to his daughter and he could understand somewhat why he became like this, lack of love with a happy persona and over protectiveness.

Hima was his daughter, a sage and six paths user so it would not be hard to read him and tell that his smiling face was just façade.

He had been broken then so he didn't take it seriously but now that he was thinking over these things and not just going through the motions, Naruto realized that he was responsible for her change and he had to help her out of it.

"Then why don't you sing to your daughters to show the happiness you feel for having them, won't they feel appreciated. Just give them a genuine smile and a small gift with real love." Kurama replied in a gentle tone, he was leading the conversation into this to help Naruto along in his familial duties

"Thanks, brother. I need to go now so let's talk again. I feel we haven't sat together for a long time." Naruto muttered with a forlorn smile as he entered Hima's mind, he could feel the panic and fear

"I will be waiting"

* * *

"Daddy, where are you?

I am okay, please don't die.

Don't leave me alone.

I need you.

Daddy, Daddy." Hima cried out as she saw only the dark her mind was in a negative state and her soul was being poisoned

She knew that Naruto lived for her sake, which increases her fears of death. Death alone never caused her to be scared but the thought that Naruto would kill himself, sent chills down her spine.

"Hima, calm down. I am here." Naruto appeared as light shone over the cursed land and illuminated her soul with light of hope, clearing away her demons and revealing a sobbing little child

Naruto found it heart wrenching as he looked at Hima, she reminded him of the day when he arrived in this world. She was just like this, weak and vulnerable.

His strong little princess had been turned into a sobbing mess that feared the shadows. Naruto walked towards her but even before he could close the distance, she had jumped into his arms and stuck like a Koala.

"Daddy, you are okay. I was so scared." Hima muttered as she kissed his face in happiness and joy

Naruto knew this wasn't appropriate but he didn't have the heart to deny her desire and felt happy that she cared for him so much.

"Hima, what do you think of me?" Naruto asked in a calm tone

Hima stopped and looked into his eyes, their faces only few inches away from each other and she smiled.

Hima smiled as she realized that he saw what she wanted, finally.

"I love Daddy, more than anything. Daddy is my beloved and I wish for nothing else but for my beloved's attention.

Is beloved disgusted by this answer?

Will beloved deny my desire?

We are above them all, is there a need to follow such rules. So please accept me and let me take away my beloved's pain." Hima replied in a voice filled with adoration as she touched his face with her right hand and moved to kiss him on the lips

Naruto was shocked as he heard those words; they touched his dead heart so closely that he was in a daze. He saw Hinata in Hima, her words and the mannerism had her shadow.

'Beloved, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you forever more.'

The memory caused him to move on instinct and he reciprocated the kiss as he saw her once again, causing him to tear up.

Hima stopped and she was not pleased, "Beloved, thinking of another woman is not good. Mother is gone and she would wish for us to be happy so why still live in that painful world.

Won't beloved open up to me, I wish to chase all the demons away."

Naruto came back to his senses and felt her warm hand on his face. His empathy was going haywire with the love he felt from her, it was maddeningly powerful.

It was a mirror of his love for humanity and all his close ones in the past but all of it concentrated on a single person. It was pure and untainted, she was will to sacrifice everything and even her happiness if it meant that he would be happy.

It was an obsessive love that knew no one else and will never accept a replacement, a reminder of his own love and Hinata.

'She really is my little princess.' Naruto thought as he cupped her chin but didn't know how to respond, it went against his common sense. For her he could do anything, accepting this love was okay but it would not be real.

"I cannot love you as a woman, will that still be fine."

"Beloved, everything is possible. We never know what the future holds and we are immortal, time and my love will burrow into beloved's heart eventually so I am okay. I don't mind if beloved sleeps with another if the heart belongs to me." Hima replied with a smile and hugged him tightly, feeling his heart beat

A devilish smile plastered on her face as she felt a beat and knew the goal was getting closer, just needed all the pain to go away. With her mind in cloud nine, the soul started to become volatile and changed to what it used to be.

-

* * *

"She is not here but come inside." Naruto muttered as he saw Kara at the door and lead her to the living room

Kara nodded and entered; it was her first time but expected something more and was disappointed at the normalcy.

"I know it is different from your thoughts but things are never what they seem so be careful." Naruto said as he sat down causing her to look at him

"I want to thank you for saving me and Hima, for being there for me in time of weakness."

"You are welcome and I enjoyed the talk as it helped me as well. We aren't quite that different. Our world also faced destruction and doesn't exist anymore.

Hima and I are the only survivors just like you and your cousin." Naruto said in a calm tone as he materialized some snacks and drinks for both of them

Kara was really shocked at the revelation, she never expected them to have a faced similar situation and felt sympathy for them

"I am sorry if I reminded of you anything bad."

"No, it is good to face your past when it keeps on haunting you or else it will affect your present."

Kara nodded as she had felt her performance drop because of her nightmares and memories.

"I remember the fight with Trigon and have informed the league. My cousin and I will be staying in the sun to gather power while others are also making preparations so please rely on us, you are not alone anymore.

We may have our differences but we have a similar goal."

"You are good kid, no. I can say you have grown now into a woman. I will rely on them if I need them so don't worry and for your honesty, here is a gift to help you along in your future battles." Naruto smiled and covered her with his power

Kara felt his power interact with her body and felt really warm and safe, she saw armor cover her body and a large sword appear on her back.

"It is made from a neutron star so should provide plenty of help with defense and the sword in case of emergencies like Trigon, whom you are ready to kill."

Kara examined the gift and felt it was truly durable as she was unable to even scratch it.

"Thank you, I will treasure it and find something of equal value to give in return."

"No need, you are a friend of Hima and a friend of mine so take it without feeling guilty." Naruto replied

Kara said okay but deep inside she was still going to follow through with her idea and give a gift in return.

"Thank you again and the snacks were really good." Kara stood up as she felt urgency

"You can come any time to enjoy the food here. My doors are always open to you." Naruto said as he bid her farewell and saw her off

'I can now understand more on why Barb felt attracted to him. He has that irresistible charm and that weakness, which calls out to you to warm him up with love.' Kara shook her head to clear such thoughts when she was preparing for war

"Such an adorable little child." Naruto muttered as he closed the door, he thought it was cute they liked but didn't really expect them to act on it.

"So you have come, Bruce."

"Naruto, we need to talk."

-

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. The couple hasn't been decided at this point. It will before the battle with Trigon or after.

Soonish i will do a chapter about the past to explain more about why Hima is messed up.

If you have any advice then please share


	24. Chapter 23

"Sit down Bruce and leave that serious tone, I won't bite." Naruto muttered with a smile as he looked at Batman standing in the Living room

Bruce looked at him and sat down, this was better than him being told to get out.

"So, why have you come?"

"Are you not going to hide anymore?"

"Why, I never really cared if you knew. I like you."

Bruce looked at him seriously but couldn't read him as he was too nonchalant that everything he said looked like a jest.

"If you are my friend then why do we stand on opposite sides?"

"That would be your naïve approach of letting the villains live. I was the same when I was young but I learned the hard way that humanity was corrupt and needed harsh punishments to put them on the right track.

Unlike you, I am an empath. Can you imagine what I felt when my mind and heart was connected to this dirty world." Naruto said in a calm tone, he was close to breaking him and soon they could see eye to eye

"Is that why you killed everyone in Gotham? How do you know that they deserved it?"

"I know because no evil can escape my sight and my sight covers more than this solar system. As for why I did it, it was for my daughter. I card not for interfering with your world unless I came across the filth."

"Our world? So you are an outsider."

"Yes, my world doesn't exist as it was destroyed in a battle."

Bruce could feel a change when he answered that and could relate to it, it was the similar expression to when he lost his parents.

'He was present when it happened.' Bruce decided not to go into the sensitive topic

"I don't like your way but since the world accepts it, I can't say it's illegal anymore. I just want to know that I am grateful for your protection and the betterment of Gotham as from my predictions no matter what I did, it would stay the same."

"No problem but it would have changed if you had decided to go killer mode. You are a good detective so you could have been a good judge." Naruto said as he showed him an illusion of such a situation

"Who knows? But for now, what do you intend to do about Trigon?"

"I am getting ready for him and will kill him before he enters this dimension."

"What are your chances?"

"Even if I can't win, I would hurt him gravely and push him into imprisonment again."

"So not 100%, we will also provide assistance then."

"Are you going to fight alongside me?"

"I don't have trouble with that, compromises have to be made sometimes."

"Haha, I agree. Compromises have to be made. Now that the serious stuff is over, let's eat something." Naruto muttered and Jaina brought in food

Bruce wanted to excuse himself but couldn't leave and stared at Naruto and just shook his head.

"You are an ass"

"I know"

-

* * *

In the Green, the dimension of Gaia the primordial, Naruto walked in.

"I am sorry for the pain she brought you."

"I won't blame you just tell me where to find her, it is time to end her existence." Naruto muttered in a cold tone

Gaia wasn't surprised, she knew he wouldn't act for anyone but his daughter and Nyx dared to cause his daughter harm.

"Are you sure? She is the darkness, the night that covers the universe. Father's eldest child and her power is unimaginable."

"Try to quantify it, how many times stronger than you?"

"Sorry but I don't know, never seen her at full power and I don't think it is possible to kill her." Gaia muttered as she didn't see it happening

"I will see to it and thank you for your assistance. Your presence makes me calm so I am grateful. You are always welcome to call on me or visit me. Wish me luck." Naruto replied as he held her hand and kissed it as he vanished

Gaia was surprised and smiled as she shook her head, 'Still too young or am I just making excuses? Am I afraid of finding a consort?'

-

* * *

"Raven you are doing well, don't be afraid. Release it all, I can take it." Naruto commanded as they flew around the empty city while Raven blasted him with her demonic powers and he counteracted

She had been hit by a chakra beam and crashed into the ground, it hurt all over and the fear of death had made her power even more volatile.

'That almost killed me. No, I need to try harder. I cannot waste his time.' Raven strengthened her mind as she vanished into the darkness and appeared behind him, and caught his arm

"Good but what will you do now."

Raven focused her powers and poured them into Naruto, it kept pouring out like a flood.

"Not a good choice" Naruto muttered as he held her hand

"You are still suppressing your emotions, let them go wild. Show me that you can hurt this body."

"I am trying, I am trying" Raven cried out in frustration

"Let me guide you as you seem to have a hard time letting go" Naruto held her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes

Raven looked into his golden eyes and felt dizzy, and soon she was filled with overflowing emotions of hate and love.

It was too powerful and overwhelming for someone that hadn't felt any strong emotions for a long time.

"AHHH" Raven cried out as her body was leaking dark energy from all pores

The energy was too much and covered the whole city erasing it

"Now do you understand" Naruto said with a smile as he saw the result and looked at his bleeding body, it wasn't healing like usual but he didn't mind as in end he was just a clone

'Really informative so Trigon's power is this corrosive, I will need be really careful. It's good that I didn't attack him before powering up.'

Raven was covered in the overflowing power, her eyes shining crimson but her heart was much more volatile now as she felt a deep connection to Naruto. It made her feel something unusual and special.

Naruto had inadvertently caused a strong bond between them by sharing emotions with each other, a very private thing.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as she was staring at him

"Nothing, are you okay?"

"I am fine but we need to help you pull out more and control it as the day is getting closer." Naruto replied as he closed the distance and kicked her in the neck, which sent her crashing into the ground but she was fine as the dark energy had provided protection

"Good but copy my moves and make your own as straight forward bolts are useless."

Raven nodded as she tried to compress her powers into a single laser for starters, it was too difficult exploded on her.

She felt her hand get hit by some blunt object and winced in pain but didn't stop as this was her battle, she couldn't let someone else fight for her and coddle her all the way.

Naruto smiled as he covered the sky in different skills that could be replicated by the darkness and pure darkness moves.

This was the original raven with him but he had made her clone who was being taught in theoretical sense about the darkness techniques he knew while the real raven trained physically.

-

* * *

In the higher dimension, two beings of opposite spectrum talked to each other

"Mother, why do you continue to play around with the mortals like this?"

"You wouldn't understand, child. You were always too innocent and boring. I quite like to mess around because it brings amusement to me or else life would be too boring. I wish to see people struggle like the old days and show me their ingenuity and skills." Nyx replied, her figure was during darkness as she didn't really care about taking a human form

"Why do you cause them harm? It will only make it worse for you in the future that girl, daughter of Zeus could be danger for you."

"Haha, Zeus's daughter causing me trouble that sounds preposterous. You should have thought of a more convincing reason child, even Zeus fears me."

"Then what about the outsider, why did you mess with him. You know how dangerous he is."

"He stepped into things that were none of his business." Nyx stopped moving around and answered, she didn't fear anyone but did feel some unusual feeling from him

"I hope you will repent because he doesn't look like an easy person."

"I will think about it, you can leave now Hemera" Nyx finger flicked Hemera out of her world

-

* * *

Days were passing by and Naruto was clearly more expressive, which made the girls happy. They spent more time doing fun things and playing around the city.

It strengthened their bonds and reminded them that Naruto did care for them, more than they knew.

But they could see that something had happened to Hima as she was a lot different, more positive towards everyone else and very much open about her affection.

They had been surprised when she had kissed their father but even more when hearing Naruto's response; they understood that he would do anything for Hima so it was the most predictable result.

Naruto had decided to share his story with them, from his young life to the present skipping a lot of the tragic days but it made them feel closer as they finally knew why there life was like this. They understood Naruto's problems and Hima's affection.

Hima's affection became bolder every day; she hid nothing from him or anyone. Naruto could feel his heart beat quicken from her attempts at some moments, he was a man and he knew that but it shouldn't be possible to feel for Hima like that. It made him feel confused.

'Have I done the right thing?

It might be wrong but it was the only choice as I can never hurt Hima, no matter what.' Naruto thought as he opened the door to his room and entered

Following behind was Hima as she jumped onto him playfully.

"Beloved, why so serious? Everything seems to be falling into place and all will be well." Hima muttered into his ears

"I know but sometimes I still worry and there are so many things that I am afraid off."

"Does Beloved love me?"

"Yes" Naruto replied and heard her laughter

"Beloved, Tell me all your sweet, sweet little lies

All about the dark places you hide

Tell me all your problems, make them mine

Tell me all your sweet, sweet little lies

I wonder if the sun will shine again

If I'll ever see your face again

You know I'd rather die than say goodbye

So tell me all your sweet, sweet little lies

You and me in an empty room

They can't get in, only room for two

If you play your part, and I play mine too

I'll never take my eyes off, you" Hima sang to convey her desire to him, she wanted him to know without him there was nothing worth living

She wanted him to share his dark secrets, open up to her and share his pain so she could heal him.

Naruto felt her words strike his heart as he knew she didn't want this yes but a different yes. She wanted to see the old him and not this broken man. She wanted to see the real smile without the pain and filled with confidence and hope for a better future. He remembered that she liked it when he smiled.

But he was really alarmed by her words as well, it was something a father should be happy about it as she didn't want to say goodbye but dying was not something acceptable.

"Hima, are you serious? What if I died, what will you do?" Naruto shifted Hima to the front and asked seriously

"I will die; I only exist for Beloved and if Beloved doesn't exist then there is no point in my existence." Hima replied without hesitation

Naruto was horrified by that answer and that smile, he didn't want to believe that it was the truth but Hima had become too far gone.

"Hima promise me you will not do that and just try to find a way to bring me back." Naruto held her head between his hands

"As beloved commands" Hima answered with a smile but Naruto could tell, if it was unsuccessful she wouldn't hesitate to finish herself

"As for doing anything in this room, Hima. I don't think that's happening, I am not ready yet and I don't feel anything sexual for you." Naruto muttered as he dropped her

"Oh, I understand if beloved isn't ready but beloved is wrong about the sexual part." Hima muttered as she hugged him tightly, her body stuck to him glue that Naruto could feel it very intimately

"Daddy, harder" Hima muttered seductively and moaned into his ear as she put her hand over his crotch

"See it didn't work, sleep alone today. I don't trust you with my body." Naruto said as he teleported her out quickly and looked down, it was harder than he ever remembered

'How can this be? How can I be a deviant?' Naruto was shocked senseless and to hide this fact from Hima, Naruto resorted to conscious body control

But Naruto didn't know that Hima was already aware which is why she showed so much confidence.

"Daddy's body loves me a lot." Hima muttered with a smile and giggled perversely as she remembered playing around with Naruto's body while he slept so it was conditioned to respond to Hima's touch, though it was not the complete truth and there was something more

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

There are multiple endings so you can enjoy your own end without being disappointed about the pairings.


	25. Chapter 24

"Are you ready, partner?" Naruto muttered as he stood ready for battle, it had been some years since he was taking a battle so seriously

"No need ask, I was born ready. Let's shred her to pieces." Kurama replied with a huge smile, he couldn't contain the excitement and joy

"I am sure you were born in total confusion." Naruto said as he checked his body and armor

"Nothing is going to dampen my mood." Kurama ignored his comment and said as he moved around Naruto

"Hehe, then let's go." Naruto chuckled lightly as he ripped apart the seams of reality and steeped into the domain forbidden to outsiders

* * *

"I am surprised by your actions, boy. Don't you think you are being too arrogant and sensitive?

Why meddle in my pleasure when this world means nothing to you?" The being that defined darkness, Nyx, spoke as her form moved around erratically

"You helped Trigon and made this my business?" Naruto replied as he was fully clad in his golden form and held a black sword

"You interfered first."

"And you made this personal. Plus what I do is my choice not yours and every action has a consequence." Naruto muttered as he stabbed the sword into the ground filled with his power to take over her domain

"You dare!" Nyx screamed in anger at the disrespect

"OH, I dare this and more so prepare your last words as death has come for you." Naruto replied with a savage smile as his suppressed desires and negative emotions came to the surface in full force

'Domain of the Nature Monarch'

'Domain of Death and Life'

'Domain of space and time'

Naruto activated his full power and relied on the concepts that he delved into. He had learnt how to control space and time, the nature in all its entirety and even death.

His energy was a mix of chakra, nature energy, demonic energy, mana and the cosmic forces as he had hunted down other beings to fill the void in his heart. It had been tainted for a long time but he had overcome it with the help of his family or else he would have been lost in the dark dimensions which he traveled for many years.

He was not the top in death as the actual Death stood above him in this field but he was not constrained by death and was one of those that will choose their demise unless a powerful force destroyed his existence.

Nyx was a very powerful primordial but her opponent was monstrous being that was still growing at an alarming rate even as they fought. She could feel his presence grow and it was the truth.

Naruto could have waited until his powers grew powerful enough to make her insignificant but that required time to digest the food he had ate.

"Then hope that death is merciful because I won't be." Nyx muttered in a cold tone as she blocked his attack with a dark shield and retaliated with a powerful beam of darkness, which contained the concept of destruction and absorption

They were in her domain; here she was the most powerful and the ruler. Her powers were boosted while Naruto was constrained but he brought his domain into her world.

This cancelled the disadvantage Naruto would have faced while also endangering Nyx as her domain was being invaded.

The battle was not reliant on pure physical force as both of them were conceptual beings and the flesh was just a mirage for them. Even though Naruto's attacks cancelled regeneration and attacked on the all fronts, Nyx was able to survive them but was slowly losing ground while Naruto was easily cancelling her attempts.

Naruto was a master of darkness as well as light, she held barely any advantage on him and it all came down to if she was strong enough to brute force her victory.

"You foolish child, messing with me will be the last mistake you made. You should never have let your power blind you.

Haven't you heard, never travel in the dark with your demons and I am the eternal darkness so wallow in despair." Nyx announced as she backed away and the whole realm fluctuated. She intended to use her full force on this move

'Eternal Darkness' A move that brought out the demons within a being, causing damage on all fronts and leading to suicide as the power became volatile and the mind broken

There is a reason why higher beings let go of emotions and such since demons of the soul and heart will be formed that bring doubt, regrets and weakness.

Naruto was confident in his victory and formed a golden barrier around him to block the move but he felt his heart and soul resonate with the dark energy, soon it had penetrated his shield and into his body.

Nyx focused on destroying him from inside by bring the demons to the surface to give her the opportunity to win but even when Naruto seemed to have gone into slumber his body moved on instinct.

He had made sure to always be ready so even without his mind being active the body operated normally but the power was lowered as his soul was not fighting alongside his physical body.

* * *

Flashback:

The demons held inside his soul were enormous; they contained his guilt, regret and disgust at his own existence. It all started the day he arrived in this world.

The world has lost all color, his mind and soul lay broken. Only the breath of his little child in his arms held the pieces together by a thin string.

Naruto stared blankly at the ground where he appeared while Hima was unconscious in his arms. The world had ended and his people, all gone. Gone from existence, there was nothing left. All he could see was the empty world of his that had nothing, no life and just empty space.

The explosion of his foe had ended all things in existence and even the world was unraveling, and Naruto couldn't even stop it from happening.

"AHH" Naruto cried out as his voice cracked, he couldn't make a noise as it was stuck in his throat. He felt his heart in pain, his body revolting and wanted all this to be a dream but reality was cruel and he could only cry.

He cried out for his love, his family, his friends and his people. The guilt was killing him from inside; he had sacrificed the world for his little child.

"Forgive me Hinata, please forgive me" Naruto muttered as he felt all alone and was about to end his existence

"Father" Naruto stopped and looked at his little angel

He wanted to smile and show her that everything was fine but his face only showed the ugly truth, the red eyes and the face of despair.

"Yes, everything will be fine."

Hima heard his words and felt pain; she remembered what happened and couldn't help cry as she hugged Naruto for support.

Naruto hugged her to sleep and stood up as he looked around. He found that he was atop a small mountain and normally, he would have gone down to the village nearby but he held to spirit so just made do with what he had.

Naruto made a living space within the mountain and slept on solid bed along with Himawari, a sleep where his demons began to grow and the first of many nightmares.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. It's going to be dark for a few chapters to cover some of the past and then go lighter unless u read the bad ending.


	26. Chapter 26

Sleep never came and every time he tried to close his eyes nightmarish scenes would pass by. His heart was in tatters, his breathing was labored and it felt like his heart would explode.

Tears would come and his voice would come out as even with eyes open, Naruto started seeing things. His people, friends, family and Hinata talking to him as they blamed him for everything.

Billions of lives ruined and the blame was on his shoulder, the sin was for him to bear and it was too heavy. Naruto had never felt a day would come that he could be so weak.

Suicide was the answer of a coward. You struggled with whatever you have as your death will not change anything but leave those that loved you saddened.

Naruto believed in this philosophy, he was the beacon of hope and joy but this day all of that had been lost and he considered just ending it.

He was at the weakest now, his body was healing and Kurama was asleep so with just a simple soul rending attack and he would die. He would be erased like his people because that was what he deserved.

He got up from the chair and his hand started moving unconsciously, gathering energy that lightened up the dark room.

"Father?"

The voice made him snap out of the daze and he saw his only family, his little princess.

"Nothing sweetie, I was seeing if my powers were okay." Naruto made an excuse as he tried to keep the tremble out of his voice but no matter how he tried, his voice seemed so foreign

Naruto couldn't believe that this was his voice and he could see that Hima also felt the same as it lacked any kind of emotion, it was so robotic and fake but his princess just smiled.

"Is it working properly?"

"Yes. You should go back to sleep while I check out the area."

"Father, can we sleep together?"

Naruto felt that her voice was shaking; she needed his support as there was guilt and shame inside her mind that he could feel clearly through his accursed empathy.

"Of course, I will stay with you." Naruto replied with a smile as he tried to act normal but his facial muscles failed him and he couldn't bring up a smile

He hugged Hima and let her sleep on his right arm while humming a peaceful song that she loved to hear from childhood.

The blue bird song was also one of his favorites so most likely she was affected by his tastes.

With his humming and with his gentle touch, Hima slept with difficulty as she gave into her fatigue. She fought against the fear of the nightmare and slept to give Naruto some measure of peace even though she feared he would disappear once she closed her eyes.

It was just the first day and Hima could see that her father was missing parts of him. His aura was gone.

While Hima slept, Naruto just stared into the darkness as the faces appeared again and he tried to ignore them by closing his eyes but they never left him through the night.

* * *

Next day, Naruto had prepared breakfast for Hima and they sat down like a normal family but the atmosphere felt gloomy.

Hima looked at her father who wasn't moving and staring into space as he looked past her, she could see that he was devoid of life as he lacked the usual charm.

She had lost her friends and family but as a child her connections weren't deep with them except her mother, father and brother.

Her father was the most important person so she could suppress her pain as he tried to help her maintain this fragile sanity.

But she knew that Naruto was type to love everyone, he had loved his people as family and now he had indirectly killed them all.

Hima had always known her father to be the invincible figure and this was the first time she saw him weak and flickering.

"Hima, finish up. We will be going outside." Naruto said as he looked at her directly

He had already checked the area and the people, they were in a country named Japan and the city was called Osaka.

This world wasn't peaceful either and there were many strong beings that could be a threat so he was careful.

Naruto felt the darkness in the world but he couldn't muster up any desire to help as he felt his body shake in fear from forming in any bond and guilt filled his heart, causing him to breathing problems.

Hima saw his new face that was lacking any emotion and nodded as she finished up the simple food.

* * *

Leaving the mountain, Hima held onto Naruto's hand and didn't seem to have any desire to let go. Her father didn't say anything as he could feel her fears and it hurt him inside that his little one was in so much pain.

In all his life he had wanted a family and when he got one, Naruto did everything for them. He wished to be the perfect husband and father so he read and learned from others.

He was always there for them, spending time with them, making them laugh, making them happy and always keeping them safe. On his watch, his family and his little one's had never known fear and never known true pain but this one time he couldn't protect them.

It hurt so much to see the result of his mistake, he just wished to disappear. He just wanted this to be a nightmare but his logical side would never let him even think of that delusional thought.

The duo walked the small village and saw simple people, living their lives with nothing else exciting happening.

"I will make us a new life so remember this place." Naruto said as he watched an old couple and concentrated his powers, a slight spread and the memory of the people was altered to believe that they were from this village

"Leave a clone here" Naruto made one and covered his appearance while Hima followed his instruction and covered her appearance with her uniform

After dealing with this, Naruto and Hima flew into the sky while invisible to all senses as they moved from this area.

Naruto took in everything and took solace in the warmth from Hima's hand as he made a place for them in Japan, getting them registered by manipulating the system.

On the way they had seen many things and seen many people, normal to scum and special people.

Hima was surprised to see that her father didn't act when he saw crime nor react to it, only tightening the grip on her hand.

'Father, will we be alright.' Unlike Naruto, Hima had never considered dying as she had been taught to never think such thoughts but nonetheless she was in pain and seeing her father changed didn't help.

* * *

Months passed by as the father and daughter stayed in their new home. Hima seemed to have stabilized somewhat but Naruto had become unhinged as he hadn't slept a day and the whispers had increased.

He couldn't tell what was real anymore and had started talking to himself. His eyes had dark spots and always moving, it saddened Hima as she tried to help him and he only calmed down when she was in contact with him.

But things had come to the point where he stared being violent with her, "You are weak and a burden. It is time we fix this problem so don't disappoint me."

Hima knew that it was his madness speaking so she accepted his words and let him guide her through training. The torture in the packaging of training was insane; the man that never liked to see his children hurt was damaging her to the point of death. Every day her body was broken, all her bones were cracked and her body was filled with large amounts of chakra too much for her body to endure that caused to her almost explode on many occasions.

Hima endured all this for her father as she saw him smile only when he was training her and saw her improve.

In this time Naruto was also sending his clones to kill and devour beings with different powers and had even found his way to the underworld.

With his charka becoming a new kind of energy, Hima was also becoming stronger than anything she could have ever imagined.

Hima wanted to believe that her father would become better as she endured his training that was breaking her mind from the pain but things only went worst as he was seeing things and talking to them like he had gone back in time.

"Hinata, I missed you so much. Please soothe my soul with your love." Naruto spoke to her with such a loving tone that she shed a tear but Hima felt she had lost him as he didn't see her anymore and was seeing Hinata at the moment as she was naked and in the shower, seeing him naked for the first time in a long time

His touch was inappropriate but Hima couldn't deny him, she wanted him to feel happy and she felt happy with his love and his touch.

"Daddy, I will love you more than anyone so please return to normal." Hima said as he looked into her eyes, she felt a clear gaze but knew that he was seeing something else as he kissed her deeply

* * *

He reached the bathroom doorway, taking a moment to roll his jeans down and kick them away. He paused, enjoying the sight of Hima behind the frosted glass of the shower door. He could see enough to know she was rinsing her hair. Then she reached for the body wash, and with hungry eyes Naruto watched her run the soapy puff over her neck and down her breasts. His penis jumped as though saying, what are you waiting for? What was he waiting for?

When her hands glided down to the dark curls between her legs his knees grew weak with desire. He opened the door. Hima's hands halted. The invitation was in her eyes. Naruto stepped into the stall and closed the door behind him. Words weren't necessary. The look on her face told him Hima was already turned on. Her lips were parted, her eyes half closed. Her nipples were like rosy berries against her quivering breasts.

Streams of soap trailed down her body as it was rinsed away with the spray of water falling on her. His gaze dropped, taking in her shapely form, the glistening hair between her legs. He reached out, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist and jerking her against him. Her head fell back, a sharp gasp escaping her. Naruto swooped down and covered her mouth with his. That was all it took for the passion to erupt between them. And they were kissing like it was their first, their last. Sounds of mutual pleasure filled the room as their tongues battled in a dance as old as time.

Naruto thrust his hips, his full erection jabbing between Hima's quivering thighs. His hands closed over her breasts, squeezing gently. But it was Hima's gentle hands cupping his balls that pushed him over the edge. A fire of need fueled his blood with a gut-wrenching need. His hands moved to Hima's waist and he pushed her away. Their eyes met. They were both gasping for breath. Then Naruto flipped her around and pushed her against the wall. Her gasp was a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

He could only imagine how the cool tile felt against her hot, wet flesh, her stimulated nipples. His hands caressed down her arms. He took hold of her wrists and slowly pulled her arms up until her palms were flush against the tile over her head. Naruto leaned into her, his hard flesh eager to explore the soft folds of her buttocks. Hima cried out softly and tried to turn around, but he held her firmly in place.

His heart was pounding like a jackhammer and he leaned in close, running his open mouth along the side of her throat up to her ear. His teeth nibbled at her lobe as he whispered, "Am I hurting you?"

"God, no!" Hima gasped, shuddering wildly. As though to prove her point she thrust her bottom back into his erection, rotating her hips. A soft moan escaped her, a groan escaped him. Naruto slowly released her wrists, confident now that she would remain where he wanted her. His hands trailed down her arms and shoulders, continuing down her sides and over her hips. Hima twitched, causing him to smile.

"Ticklish?"

She nodded.

His hands glided smoothly around to the front of her, his fingers splaying over her flesh as they moved along. Ever so slowly his hands smoothed downward, between Hima's thighs, then back up to the most intimate part of her. She quivered beneath his touch, gasping sharply when his fingers slipped inside her, teasing her, testing her. Driving her wild.

"Naruto!"

Her impassioned plea urged him to continue. Hima's hips moved sensuously against his invading fingers, while his hips thrust against the satin softness of her bottom. A rhythm developed between them that escalated with every movement they made. Soon it wasn't enough, Naruto wanted more. His fingers slipped out of her.

Words weren't needed. They each had the same needs and right now they wanted to consume each other. Hima spread her legs, arched her back and thrust her buttocks out, giving Naruto the leverage he needed to enter her body from behind. He was rock-hard; it wasn't difficult guiding his aching flesh past the welcoming gates of her slick pussy. One deep thrust and he was buried to the hilt inside her.

"Oh my God!" she cried out. "Naruto…" A shudder racked Hima's body, but she kept her arms against the wall over her head.

"Hell!" he exploded. She was tight, wet, and hot. And he was about to lose control. His hands slapped the wall above Hima's head; he kept his body close against hers and began to plunge deeply, building up speed.

Hima turned her face sideways and Naruto swooped down, kissing her hungrily. Her mouth opened to the invasion of his tongue as easily as her body accepted the penetration of his possession. He couldn't stop the rolling blast of release spiraling through his body, but there were ways of slowing it down.

Naruto forced himself to pull back and wait, until the urge to finish diminished. He owed it to Hima to see to her needs too. He brought one arm down, his hand moving between Hima's body and the wall until he reached the swollen clit of her desire. It was hard and pulsing, and she nearly crumbled when his finger flicked over it. She trembled violently, gasping loudly as he played with her.

Oh, fuck.

When she heard him chuckle, she realized she'd said it out loud. "You okay?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes." God, "okay" didn't even begin to describe it.

He was thick, and it had been a while, and his cock felt like it was going to fill every inch of her. He shifted forward slightly, holding the base of his shaft as he guided it all the way into her.

The depth of penetration made Hima's head swim. The angle meant he was pressing upward inside her, and every subtle shift of his hips hit her G-spot with perfect precision. She wrapped her legs up and over his hips as he began to rock, the head of his cock gliding back and forth right where she wanted it.

"How's this feel?" His voice sounded strained, and Hima nodded and moaned as another push made the pleasure rush right through her. "God, you're so tight." He began to rub her clit again, and Hima couldn't really move, so she gripped his head and held on.

"That's right." He rocked harder, still buried deep inside her, and she felt the pleasure building faster than she'd known it could. "Fuck, I wanted— I wanted you like this, just like this." His words made her clench down around him, and he groaned. "You're so goddamn hot with the water dripping down that creamy skin . . . God, I want to see you come."

She whimpered, actually whimpered, and it was as much from his words as what he was doing. A few more thrusts, his hips working faster, cock rubbing in short, fierce strokes inside her, and her orgasm was torn out of her as she cried out and arched up against the wall. The white-hot pleasure bloomed throughout her body, spreading outward until even her fingers and toes tingled with it, and she collapsed back onto his embrace and felt his release fill her body with so much that it started leaking.

Hima felt weak and moaned in pleasure that was beyond anything that she had ever experienced, "DADDY!"

Naruto heard what he usually heard from Hinata, not what Hima actually said and he continued again as he drowned his little princess in pleasure. Breaking her down and making her a slave to his body.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Man, this story is depressing.

Now soon this story will end around 60 to 70 k word limit and after that i will edit the whole thing to fill in the blanks and fix the things in it.

I will appreciate it if you guys can give some input, things that you think were wrong or things that could be better so we can make this whole fic better by the end. Will edit it slowly.


	27. Chapter 27

Himawari loved Naruto more than a daughter should, it wasn't new and it had started many years ago. She was entranced by his figure, his strength and his pure emotions but knew that it was a forbidden romance since Naruto would never accept such a thing.

Hima knew that Naruto knew but ignored it so that it wouldn't become awkward so she did the same but it didn't mean that she hadn't dreamt of taking her mother's place.

She had wanted to try it once but it didn't mean literally. Hima had wanted to be loved as Hima not as her mother.

She loved the experience and felt her body tingle with pleasure in the morning but her mind was filled with sadness, joy and lust.

She wanted to fight him, make him see Hima but it couldn't be done as Naruto was looking better than ever and if this small sacrifice was enough then she was willing to endure until he stabilized.

Time passed by as Naruto trained Hima and continued his delusions as his clones acted as the people he wanted to see.

They ventured in to the outside world while Naruto believed it to be a trip to a new world for some time and they will return back after a report had been made.

Sai, Choji and Sakura were the ones that were in the base, seeing them made Hima really guilty as she ignored them as they were just her father's clones.

'Endure, endure. Daddy will definitely see Hima soon. He will love Hima and attain happiness.' Hima repeated these words inside her head as a mantra to encourage herself through the daily life

On their outings, they had come across the Justice league and Naruto had beaten them really badly but in the future they didn't recognize him as he looked so different and his powers were unknown.

He gathered powers and knowledge while training Hima, his mannerism were back to what they used to be and Hima could smile at it but things went from good to bad within a moment.

They had been having sex everyday and the result showed up within two months, Hima wound up pregnant.

Naruto was in a delusion but he stopped during training as he felt a life inside his little princess and the thought angered him so much that his body was shaking in uncontrollable rage.

Who was the bastard that touched his daughter? Was his thought but one look at her made him fall to his knees as he couldn't believe what he had seen.

His Hima had been tainted by his desires, "No, NO, NO, THIS HAS TO BE NIGHTMARE."

Hima saw her father break down again and she knew he had found out, she hugged his head and tried to calm him down.

"Daddy, don't cry please. I love you and wanted this. This isn't your fault, it's my fault. Please don't leave me alone again." She cried to him to appeal to his inner nature

But there was no response as he seemed to have lagged.

"Daddy, if you don't wake up, I will kill you and then kill myself." Hima wiped her tears and said in a determined tone

Those words tore through the haze inside his mind as he turned to look at her, "Never utter those words, never. I was in the wrong and it was never your mistake."

Hima felt happy that he returned from this breakdown and his voice felt stable again along with his mind.

"I want to give birth, Daddy." Hima looked at him with adoration and her eyes were just filled with love that couldn't be held back anymore as she had no reason to hide it, they had come this far already.

Naruto looked at her as he stood up and nodded, "But we will give him away and you will never talk about it. You will forget that this ever happened. My little princess was never tainted by me and will forever be a good little girl."

Hima couldn't look away from his powerful gaze as his words commanded her to follow through; she couldn't resist and nodded with tears.

'I will not give up. Daddy will definitely love me.' Hima didn't give up as she decided to use this chance to get closer and help him through it but things never got better

Naruto still talked to his clones and seemed to be torture by their words; she couldn't ever enter his room and endured as she listened to those words.

There was always a distance between them and Naruto had stopped training her in the real world, only in the dream world she trained her skills while he went out alone to hunt down and devour more power like a madman.

Nine months passed by as Hima give birth and before she could even give him a name, the child had disappeared along with any sign on her body that she had given birth.

Hima woke up to see Naruto that was willing to do anything for her but she felt betrayed at that moment as he seemed to have locked away the memory of their bond.

Kurama had woken up and got to know what had happened, he sympathized with Hima and consoled her as he made her believe that this was her chance to finally break through all this haze. He was giving her the chance by making her wished come true than she only needed to take advantage of it.

Hima realized that he allowed anything if she didn't go beyond the line so she slowly slept with him and made it a habit. She stuck to him and took baths with him. It was discouraging that he didn't react but she endured it.

After a month they moved to Gotham, Hima didn't know the reason but she accepted it and here she realized that Naruto seemed to ignore her presence in his sleep.

From that day, she had her way with his body and slowly made it so that it would react to her touches and voice.

* * *

In the outside world, Naruto's body had lost parts as he fought back against Nyx and was close to dying when he woke up with a bang.

His memories had been freshened and he stared at Nyx, "I am the biggest sinner of my world but this sinner shall never die by the hand of another scum. I am death, I am the devourer, the sinner that shall endure for eternity if needed."

With each word the world trembled, souls appeared in droves and covered the skies as they flew towards Naruto's hand.

"Taste the weight of my sin" Naruto felt liberated in a sense as he acknowledged his past and the power gathered in his fist before releasing it towards Nyx that had already been damaged slightly

Nyx wanted to escape but her movements were frozen and she could do nothing but take the move. For the first time, she felt fear as the attack filled with darkness and smell of death covered her body whole.

Nyx let out a silent scream of despair as the power of death erased her existence while the power of darkness eroded her mind and soul. The trillion of souls, the sin had powered through her domain and destroyed her as Naruto watched.

The ruler of night was defeated and darkness chose Naruto as its new ruler, powering him up as he watched the souls rise.

Majority of them weren't real but a figment of his imagination as his people didn't exist anymore but his powers took their shape and let him use his full capability as the desire to die had disappeared. He was born anew, he had seen the truth and he couldn't wait to go back.

But stopped as woman stepped into his new domain, she was beautiful in her own way and gave off a feeling of loneliness.

"Death" Naruto muttered as he saw her and smiled as he had decided not to die now but she appeared at that moment

It was as he said, Death of the Endless had appeared as she sensed such large power similar to her own and she could feel it inside of him.

"Be careful now or I will have to erase you." She warned in a calm tone and was about to leave but Naruto did something that even surprised himself

"Wait, can we talk? I think we can keep each other company." Naruto didn't why but he felt that look and it reminded him of his darkness, he wanted to stay near her and maybe they could both help each other. She was like his past, filled with love for everyone as Death didn't discriminate and would come to everyone

He felt vulnerable for the first time seeing a person so similar to him and one that could end him.

She was astonished at his words; he showed no fear but understanding and desire to converse.

She nodded and the world changed as Naruto was unwilling to give into his negative thoughts.

* * *

While his real body stayed with Death, his clone went back home. He looked down on Gotham, the city had chosen because his son was living in it.

The little child of three was running around happily with his new father and had been blessing them with good luck as his powers manifested in a different manner after being sealed away.

He was the son of the strong chakra users so he was special and Naruto could see it but it was not time to talk to him.

He appeared at the door to his house and opened the door, as expected she jumped into his arms and Naruto hugged her back.

"I am back" Naruto said and Hima felt the change, and the look he gave made her believe he had woken up

"I have waited for so long, Daddy. Stay with me today."

"I love Emilia"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	28. Chapter 28

"Haha, what is that?" Hima asked as she snuggled into his chest as the other girls also walked out of the living room to welcome him

They weren't surprised at Hima's actions nor was Raven but what did surprise them was the peaceful aura from Naruto. He just felt different and all of them could tell with one look.

"I was just going with the flow and trying out some memes. Isn't that what you kids are into?" Naruto smiled as he touched her nose with his own

"Oh, Daddy, you are so precious."

"You wanted to say dork."

"Never"

"My little princess has become so mean. Boohoo"

Seeing this exchange the girls couldn't help but laugh, they had never seen their father act in such a childish manner. He had always been a role model of seriousness and strict to the core. Most people would believe that he couldn't smile properly but here he was truly showing emotions.

'So this is what Hima meant' Mea thought as she looked at the scene with happiness and some hint of jealousy

"Welcome back and Congratulations father on this great victory." Cassandra spoke before Mea could speak and walked into his embrace naturally

"Come here all of you" Naruto hugged all of them at the same time even Raven was joined on this event and she felt touched by this gesture as she never had such familial moments before

This was only the beginning as Naruto started working towards becoming a healthy individual and accepting his past completely for the sake of his new future.

The family celebrated this moment with a big feast where all of them cooked a dish together, they had fun playing around in the kitchen and messing with each other's dishes and seeing Naruto do something new in playful manner as he was magical when cooking in such showy way.

The food might not have been the most delicious they had tasted but it was the most fulfilling and all of them looked towards a great future as even the girls felt that this Naruto truly cared for them and had fully accepted them as his own children.

* * *

"Master, will you need help today?" Jaina asked with upturned gaze as she held the hem of his shirt

Naruto looked at her and closed his eyes, "Jaina, I don't sleep with people I don't love. Sorry but I will need that service anymore. It is better for you to find someone better."

Jaina felt his large hand touch her face and pat her head, she felt at peace and almost lost in a daze from this new feeling but his words brought her down from cloud nine instantly.

The only thing stopping her from crying and lashing out was her inner strength as she watched him walk away with a sad look.

She knew he didn't want to encourage this feeling so he didn't stay that was what she felt from his body language and it told her he was different as he would never have done that before.

'Master has some feeling towards his daughter and Pamela. I am sure I can compete with Pamela but if he accepts his daughter than it is over.' Jaina thought and decided that this was the time to move towards her goal and capture his heart as it finally beat with emotions

* * *

"Daddy, you aren't going to push me away today?" Hima asked as she sat on the bed in a very revealing dress that barely covered her ass and showed her midriff while emphasizing her melons

Looking at her reminded Naruto of his deeds and her actions, "You have been a naught child while Daddy slept and need some punishment."

"Oh, Daddy, please punish me." Hima spoke in a seductive tone as she stuck to him

She was happy that her father was back to his real self but didn't expect him to accept her love so she still just tried until he did. Today was just another attempt without much hope but Hima was surprised as he hugged her tight while she felt his hardness touch her belly

"I know what happened from the day we arrived till now in all details. I know you love me and my body has become conditioned to you because of your hard work so I am willing to give it a chance. This is the reward you deserve and I don't feel that resistance anymore but I want you to have someone that loves you so I will need some time to change the way I see you."

"Will Daddy feel happy if I slept with Superman, if I loved him and he loved me?"

Naruto didn't think he would feel much from such a question but his body was shaking in anger at the thought, "I..I"

"You can't bear it and want to monopolize me, doesn't that answer your question on whether you should or should not."

"I don't remember raising you to be so sassy"

"I try my best for Daddy, always." Hima smiled as she kissed him on the lips and Naruto followed as her legs around his waist while his hands were on her ass

"We are not doing it today."

"We are doing today. I have waited for so long, please, please."

Naruto struggled with his own mind before giving into that adorable look, "Okay but don't cry in the morning."

"YAY! I LOVE YOU DADDY! Now, show me some love."

* * *

"What a diligent child? Do you like to read or is it boredom?"

Raven stood up as she heard the voice and came face to face with Naruto who was wearing his shorts and t-shirt.

She could feel the aura of masculinity from him and his kindness from her senses, it was clear that he was becoming better and didn't seem have that dark thought around him.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki. I could never be bored and just love reading. I appreciate the chance to browse this collection."

"Really? You are such a good girl so read and I will show more of my collection but don't forget t talk with others and find something else as reading every time will take away the joy sooner or later."

"Thank you for the advice, can we talk about magic or other things together?" Raven felt embarrassed as she asked this question, mixing up her speech and thought bubble

'Thank you, I will talk to the girls.'

"I don't mind and let's work hard to take down your enemies but now you can relax as I am sure we can take him down without any casualties with this rate of progress." Naruto said as he patted her head lovingly and getting an adorable expression in return

* * *

"Good Morning Father" Mea/ Cassandra said as they saw him come down to the kitchen

They would never think that he had done the deed the previous night and Hima was still stuck in bed because of it.

"Good morning girls, hope you had a good sleep."

"Of course, it was the best." Mea replied as she hugged him and gave him a quick peck while receiving on e in return

For the first time in so long it felt natural and filled with some real emotions, and not just an act.

"Father, are you going to continue training the squad?" Cassandra asked as Naruto took a seat and checked the news

"Master, here's your favorite cereal."

"Thanks Jaina" Naruto said as he found her touch lingering and her attire was really suggestive

'Such an adorable child, I don't why I deserve her feelings. She deserves better, maybe I could play matchmaker after I have cooled down and understand these emotions.'

"Will continue as I truly love teaching and I will show them real training from now on." Naruto replied with a smile that stunned the girls and they felt happy at this small gesture

'I will be happy with just that smile on father's face.' Cassandra thought as she looked down as she hid her smile and emotions, she knew it was never going to happen

'I am just his daughter and I should keep it that way.'

* * *

After a short breakfast with tea and small talk with the girls, Naruto left the house for some business. It was time; he apologized for his actions and mannerism towards others.

"Greeting and well tidings to you all" Naruto said as he appeared in the HQ of the JL where they were having a meeting today without Superman since he was still inside the sun at the moment

Batman, Flash, Diana, Hawkgirl and MM were the only ones present as Green lantern had also left to get a power up from his source to combat Trigon and bring help if possible.

"Welcome friend" Batman stood up and extended his hand as he looked at Naruto, he had already guessed it was him but had no proof

"I knew you would find out with those clues. I guess I wanted you to find out. I am sorry for my actions and my manners but I know that I do not regret the kills I have made. I am right and I am the justice that is true and fair."

Batman stiffened at those words, he thought they might achieve some compromise.

"Isn't there some way to compromise with us? Aren't you the all powerful guardian?" Diana asked as she got up and looked at the man in his true stature that had caught her attention with his warriors aura

"Or are you just some egomaniac that can only throw around his powers?" Batman finished, he was really testing death at this moment with those words but he felt that he could trust Naruto to not hurt him

"Hehe, Fine. I will use my old methods and talk with them before I decide to off them. It is a tested method that can help me know if the person has any chance to change into a better person as I can see the possibilities." Naruto said as he patted his back and winked at Diana

"I am cool with that, better than death in large numbers without a choice." Flash added his opinion since he felt the world was a better place because of Naruto and they might not have to make sacrifices anymore

Without him they would have most likely been forced to die at the hands of Trigon in the worst of cases or gotten the little girl involved in deep shit.

"I like you kid, let's hang out after this since my boy batsy here is still being too broody and not gonna chill."

Everyone felt their jaw drop at his words as they expected him to be a dignified sage, not like Barry.

"Hahaha, my man we are going to have some fun. See guys, sunny people like me are the strongest not serious types like you."

Naruto spent time with them for the arrival of their enemy, had some fun with Flash and even had exchange with Diana as she was interested in his fighting style.

Naruto could feel her eyes roaming his body while they fought and her aura plus her expression, she was starting to get more interested in him.

'I don't know why I am attractive girls left and right when I just want to relax.'

* * *

The original body finally arrived back and the clones dispersed as they had been spending time with Pamela, Raven, Suicide Squad, Gaia and even conversed Kara as she had been looking for him.

"If you were pissed off about the way I took off last night, why didn't you just say so?"

"I prefer docudrama."

"I can't believe anybody could be so damned immature!"

"I could have been a lot more immature— emptying the marshmallows in your underwear drawer, for example— but I believe revenge should be subtle."

"Subtle! You ruined five perfectly good boxes of Lucky Charms and spoiled my whole day in the process."

"What a pity."

"I ought to . . . I swear I'm . . ." Damned if he wasn't carrying her upstairs right now and making love to her until she begged his forgiveness.

"Don't mess with me, Daddy. You'll only get hurt."

Seriously. He was seriously going to kill her. He regarded her through narrowed eyes. "Maybe you'd better explain why you got upset enough to do this. It's not like anything really important happened last night, is it? You yourself said it was— How did you put it? Oh, yeah. You said it was quite pleasant. Now to my way of thinking, pleasant doesn't add up to displeasure."

He regarded her closely. "But maybe it was more than pleasant for you. Maybe it was more important than you want to let on." Was it his imagination or did something flicker in the depths of those melted shamrock eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's your lack of courtesy I found offensive. It would merely have been good manners on your part to have stayed around instead of running off like a teenager hurrying to tell his buddies he'd scored."

"Manners? Is that what five boxes of mutilated Lucky Charms is all about?"

"Yes."

Just one good shot. He was already late for his meeting, but he couldn't leave until he got off one good shot. "You're about the lowest breed of human being there is."

"What?"

"Right up there with the Boston Strangler and the Son of Sam."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Not hardly." He shook his head and regarded her with disgust. "I fell in love with a damned cereal killer."

* * *

Naruto's chat group:

Naruto was in a good mood with how things were going and he felt the change, verified by trusted sources. Just as he was enjoying the warmth of Hima as she had fallen asleep after a long night, he felt someone try to enter this world.

'Trigon, no. Its someone familiar but why.' Naruto thought as he stopped the entry and went to meet him before his mood dampened

'Wow, just wow.' Emperor thought as he stood in the void, waiting for Naruto to come to him

"Greetings Emperor, it's not nice seeing you here." Naruto appeared wearing casual clothes; his appearance seemed somewhat different but otherwise same

"Why would you say that? I am nicest person there is." AU Naruto replied

"I dislike your kind because of that, you control everything in your hands and think that is kindness." Naruto replied as he saw that look and smile, it infuriated him as he could feel the man's desires to control everything in his hand

He was truly an abomination.

AU Naruto smiled, "Is that so? I have only given them in an option. I know what will happen to them. I give them a choice to avoid the problems, is that so bad?"

"I know that you force those choices on them so don't play innocent with me. Just get to the point."

"I don't need to hear that from a scum that is sleeping with his daughter." AU Naruto stared at him with a harsh gaze that stung but he held his ground

"Any problem with that? Just get to the point already; I don't have any to waste on you."

AU Naruto's expression was that of disgust even though he knew there must be a reason for it to happen but it was something impossible for him.

"Even if it meant, she will break down. What will you do? Erase the memories of what happened."

AU Naruto took in a breath as he realized this question was just too tricky to answer, it depended on the scenario and he couldn't answer it.

"I need your help to fight against the Otsutsuki King."

"What?"

"The man you fought was just a servant of the King."

Hearing those words, Naruto felt immense rage overtake his soul as he caught the bastard's neck.

"Don't play with me, I will make your life a living hell."

"I am not lying and I doubt you can manage anything like that so no your place."

Naruto felt his arm break from the pressure and let go, "Fine, I will be there when you call me." He replied in a neutral tone and left

"Could have at least offered some tea, you asshole?"

Naruto ignored those words as he arrived back home and sat in the study as he tried to calm his nerves. The thoughts of revenge were clouding his mind.

"Father, are you alright?" Mea had come down to drink water when she saw Naruto on her way back and felt that he was not feeling good

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	29. Final Chapter

"I am okay just some things on my mind." Naruto replied with a smile as he didn't wish to trouble his little girl

Mea had been with Naruto for a time and seen many of his expressions; she knew that he wouldn't be sitting alone like this if it wasn't serious.

"Father we are here for you, don't forget us." Mea said as she hugged his back

"How can I forget my adorable little daughters? Come sit, we will have a good talk since you don't seem sleepy." Naruto replied as he caught her in his hands and seated her on his lap, hugged her like she was a teddy bear

Mea felt really happy at his words as it was the first time, he had treated her like this and not dismissed her concerns.

"I will be happy to talk to father all day. So was it about your past?" Mea tested the waters

"Yes, something unpleasant popped up. Let's talk about it until I am done with it, okay."

"Okay!" Mea smiled as she couldn't stop smiling

* * *

The next morning, Hima and everyone in the house was in great spirits as things seem to go towards a bright future. The girls had become warmer and approachable as Naruto started changing, which made them more friends since it didn't seem like they would kill.

"This is indeed a great surprise. I am so happy for you." Pam said as she visited after so long since she had been busy in Gaia's domain and increasing her powers

"Thanks, how have you been doing?" Naruto asked as he let her inside

"Great, I am looking forward to the battle and showing my growth. I will not drag you behind. I won't be your weak spot." Pam whispered as she hugged him intimately, it had been a long time since she had contact with him and smelled his scent

"I would never think like that" Naruto replied with a smile as he separated from her without being touchy which made Pam feel something was wrong as he had given her signals before but now it seems like it was her imagination

'Did he find another while I was gone?'

"I brought vodka; lets' drink to it and let me hear you in this new state of mind." Pam forgot about the misgivings and continued to push aggressively

"I am still the same so what's there to be curious about."

"There is, you are already different in your manners."

"If you say so, let's go and have lunch. The girls will be happy to see you again."

"Hehe, of course. We are like family already." Pam said with a chuckle as she passed him and greeted the girls in the living room, and passed them gifts

The girls liked her and even Hima was receptive but Naruto could feel her superiority as she looked down on Pam.

'That girl is just troublesome.'

* * *

At lunch time, everyone was enjoying the food and talking but one girl was feeling extra daring and naughty since her days of bliss started.

Though he'd warned me that he didn't like surprises, I slipped off one heel, then stretched my hose-clad foot toward his legs. I made contact with his inner thigh, right above his knee. He tensed, but didn't give me away, just cast me that menacing look.

Was it a good idea to play with an enforcer like him? Vodka said, Hell, yeah, tease him! I reached higher. With each inch closer I got to his dick, his breaths came quicker. He gave a forceful shake of his head.

With a lazy grin, I dipped my forefinger into a honey pot, then sucked it between my lips, my smug expression saying, Whatcha gonna do, Daddy?

His own lips parted. Recalling me sucking him the night before?

Higher, higher . . .  
Contact.

God, he was burning hot, hard as iron. He tilted his head sharply, his nostrils flaring. And for a long moment, his chest didn't move at all.

With my lids gone heavy, I rubbed the ball of my foot along his length, thrilled when his cock pulsed in reaction. I grew wet in response, dampening the black silk thong I'd worn for him. My nipples budded in the demi cups of my bra.

When I stroked him from base to head, he cast me another look of warning — even as his gaze gleamed with lust. Now it was a battle of wills, a game of chicken. Stroke. He was refusing to react; I refused to quit. Another stroke. Who would blink first?

The game went for some time and Naruto finished eating before he went to the washroom as Hima followed, where he punished her for her bad acts.

During this whole trail, the girls hadn't felt anything except for Pam as her senses had increased to a higher range.

She didn't know what to feel as the person she loved took part in something disturbing or the fact it wasn't her after all the effort.

Pam excused herself and left the house, she couldn't control her tears or her heart as she felt the oppressiveness of fate.

'Why? I thought everything was going well. How did this happen? Why Hima?'Pam questioned as she might have chance against others but Hima was the most precious to Naruto, nothing came close

With alcohol in her system, Pam drove to Harley's place to share her sorrows.

* * *

While things were going well with Naruto, Trigon was not feeling well after knowing about the demise of Nyx.

He was on a higher plane then Nyx but Naruto had grown from this battle and was going faster and faster. 

Because of his cautiousness, Trigon had once again agreed to work with the Lords of Chaos as they were feeling the pressure.

Naruto's presence represented order and as he got better the forces of chaos weakened since he was affecting the whole world with his aura. They needed him to die or break but death was preferable as letting him live was too risky.

"What is the situation?" Trigon asked as he sat on his throne ready for war, the time of the battle was nigh and none could take step back

"They are prepared for you from many angles. Your daughter, the justice league and our target are all in high gear."

"We should take them down by surprise instead of letting them gather together."

"Impossible since the man has put a barrier across the solar system." Trigon muttered as he had felt Naruto's presence when he peaked through

"Are you confident in taking him down?"

"Scum, you better know your place. No one can stop Trigon the Mighty." Trigon declared as flames flared around them

"Then we will get ready" The Lords of Chaos dispersed as they heard him, leaving Trigon to his thoughts

He was arrogant but even his soul felt fear and doubt, the shadow inside his mind was growing and he needed to destroy Naruto or else this shadow will never leave him.

* * *

Naruto's chat group:

The team gathered and if not careful the world would collapse from their mere presence. There was Madara and Hashirama from another universe, Kaguya from another universe, Yun Che plus the seven Naruto's and the Beyonder.

Thirteen against one was very unfair but when you are powerful it is already a fact that you will have to fight great numbers.

The team touched upon on the plane of existence and walked into the foes domain.

"Seventh, don't you feel something is wrong here?" DE said as he walked beside him

"I also feel there is something weird about this, why did he allow us entry? I am really starting to question my existence now." Olympus Naruto muttered and everyone seemed to agree with him except Beyonder who was not in the know

"Just calm down and lets handle it as it comes, you guys are making me worry." Hokage Naruto muttered as he was starting to sweat, he was feeling his heart constrict as he moved forward

It was the first time in his life that he found a fear of the unknown, he wanted to go back.

'I can do this.' Hokage Naruto repeated as he arrived at the gate and opened it, the team walked inside to see their foe sitting on the throne

"I knew it, we are clones aren't we." Desolate Emperor said to test the foes reaction but he was just looking at them with amusement

"I doubt that so let us hear him out before you go through your existential crisis." Naruto said in a calm tone as he looked towards the King who was smiling at them

He was holding back his rage as he waited for the answers. The man was stronger than him but revenge will not be delayed.

"Welcome to my home, I hope it was a nice journey. As for the right answer, you all are aware aren't you?"

Everyone walked to a separate side as their eyes looked at each of the members.

Yun Che looked at the foe and realized he was the emperor, 'Why are they looking at him as an enemy?'

He was very much confused at the moment as the Emperor was supposed to be their leader according to his knowledge.

"You can all stop, it is him. I really hate your kind, Seventh." Naruto muttered as his aura was leaking but it didn't damage a thing in this domain

Naruto had realized that these two were similar.

Hokage Naruto looked at him and then to his enemy, "Hahaha, I am a clone."

'He is mind fucked, hopefully he won't kill us.' Olympus Naruto thought as he looked at his new friend that was looking very crazy now

"What do you guys think?"

"Seventh relax, think a bit more." DE and Guardian stood beside him

"Nah, I was trying to play the broken hero but I guess it would be better not mess with your minds or else he is raring to fight already." Hokage Naruto chuckled and looked at all of them causing them to look at him suspiciously as he did play with all their lives

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do it yet. It's a future version of me."

"Right answer, I am his future version since I am not restricted by time it was possible to play like this and I have to say that I quite enjoyed it." Otsutsuki King said with a smile

"I am confused?" Kaguya asked as it didn't make sense to her, her life had been a lie

"Sweet little child, it's not that hard to understand. I am the reason that your clan became this strong and the reason there was such a difference of power between the king and the rest. I have traveled to the time when you were not even born and started changing everything. I erased all signs of any kind before me and made it so that I was the progenitor."

"You allowed for destruction of life in such vast numbers." Servant Naruto roared in anger and he wasn't the only one as Guardian, Desolate Emperor and the rest were also angered by this information

"They were just mere pawns in the end. Why do you cry for them? Were they anything to you?"

"You monster!" Hashirama roared but Hokage Naruto stopped him

"Let me go, you scum." Hashirama was seeing him as the same person as well the others

"Guys, I am not him. He came from a time where there was no such a thing as an overpowered Otsutsuki King and most likely never interacted with other universes before taking this one over. We are completely different; ask Kurama if you can't trust me."

"I trust you and even if that is your future, we will change it." DE and Guardian said

"You are not so bad but I don't agree with what you done as collateral for your games." Desolate Emperor said as the King was the one who gave him the new chance

Hashirama and Madara were also sure of it but didn't speak about it.

"Thanks guys so when will you allow me to take over and move on." Hokage Naruto look towards him and asked, he was making too many enemies because of this asshole

"Are you guys done, playing around?" Naruto questioned as his aura was spreading and affecting the others now

They jumped away from him and looked at him cautiously.

"Speak your mind, what do you want?"

"Were you responsible for Momoshiki or not?"

"Who?" The man said and a ghastly chain came at him before disappearing

"Relax, I was jesting. I am not directly responsible for anything as I only gave them power. Honest, no lies here."

"Darky, he isn't lying. Its better not to fight or else you might not go back home today." Hokage Naruto placed his hand on his back

"Don't touch me and you, I will kill you one day. Wash your neck and wait for me." Naruto roared as he concentrated his powers and broke the spatial domain before leaving

"Hahaha, really amusing you lot. I will separate the worlds so I will just be another alternative you from now on. Do visit me, when you have time as I am the only one who can understand you." The King said with a regal tone as the world changed in front of them and the King was gone leaving behind the castle

"This was so anti climatic. I was expecting a battle of epic proportions."

"Let's gather when they fight."

"He is so going to die."

"Who?"

"You need to ask. Obviously Darky"

"Well that is going to be a long wait so why not fight against each other."

"Same here, lets fight tomorrow since everyone is feeling awkward at the moment." Madara said as he walked out of the hall

"Let's party then since our worlds are saved from his dirty hands." Hokage Naruto said as he tried to cheer everyone up

"Your dirty hands, you mean."

"Hey, I always keep them clean."

"Hahaha" The team walked outside to celebrate the freedom from the tyrant that played with lives.

* * *

The result of the visit was terrible and Naruto couldn't stop his rage from boiling so he visited Didi also know as Death of the Endless.

He didn't want to show this side to Hima again to avoid scaring her and Didi was good at listening, and talking to her made him feel at peace.

She didn't judge and she didn't expect anything, all the pressures of life melted away in her presence.

* * *

There was no horn, there was no explosion when the battle of darkness started as millions died as sacrifices and portals were opened around the world.

All of the fighters were warned but things were unexpected as everyone was distracted by other threats leaving Naruto with Trigon.

The strongest versus the strongest, both fighters looked at each other.

"If you had never touched my daughter and attacked again, I would have let you go."

"Let me go? Human, you think too much of yourself. You are just a maggot that survived because of luck but today that luck ends. I will show a experience worse than death. You daughter will bear my child and you will see it personally."

Naruto's eyes darkened at his words as he punched him but felt nothing from it as he was hit by the large hand.

Both opponents were immune to physical attacks; it barely did anything and was like hitting a mountain with a tea spoon.

"Your skin is too thick, indeed." Naruto smirked as he looked at him in disdain, calling humans worthless but making children with them.

How pathetic.

His words and look angered Trigon a great deal as he had never been so disrespected before, "I will burn you in the fires of hell."

Flames covered the skies as they burned everything but before they could do any lasting damage, Naruto flew into Trigon and dragged him into space where Superman should have been but he was fighting against the real Darkseid as he had seen the power of Clark and couldn't keep his hands off him.

It was unlucky that he only had around a month for this power up or he could have taken out everyone, if he had around 10 years inside the sun.

Dragging Trigon into space gave the monster the chance to inflict damage on him with his claws and Naruto grit his teeth as he felt hell fire cut into his skin.

The fire remained on his skin and kept burning while his healing fought against it. He never felt pain but this attack broke through his powers and inflicted pain on him.

Naruto didn't just take it as he gave in return, his leg covered in death aura kicked Trigon but the skin on his body blocked off the affect.

"With that puny power, you can never scratch me. I am invincible. I am the conqueror of worlds. Come surrender and let your sentence become lighter."

"I am the Seventh Hokage of Konoha, the Immortal King of the World, the hope of mankind and I shall never let sinners rest in peace." Naruto spoke as he felt his soul become stable and his powers were in his control

It was a long time before he finally acknowledged his past self and accepted it.

The power of death and all his domains activated at the same time, covering them both. Unlike Nyx, Trigon didn't have a domain and relied on pure power and his hell flames.

The hell flames fought against his powers as they spread and Naruto covered his body with them, his cloak was golden again and rushed at Trigon.

'Danger!' Trigon didn't take it lightly as he covered his body in demonic energy and punched while hell fire rose as pillars

Naruto fought against the flames and the force of the punch, the collision damaged both of them slightly and they continued to exchange blows.

It seemed the battle would go on for years as it was progressing with both of them not having any advantage. Naruto knew this would have ended quickly if he had time to digest the energy he had eaten but time was not on his side.

"What are you smiling for? Did you go crazy from the heat?"

"Haha, no. I was smiling at the thought of your death."

"In your dreams!"

"No, in my reality" Naruto replied as Raven appeared on his side, he held her hand and she was covered in his cloak

Trigon felt anger at her presence and danger, 'What is this feeling?'

"You think little chick can help you against me?"

"Yes"

Raven looked at her father for the first time in years and she didn't feel the fear as she was with his embrace. She felt at peace and her powers were connecting with Naruto as her cloak turning white.

For the first time, Raven felt complete and wished this would go one for forever but she knew he was not hers and the thought was a fleeting desire.

With Raven's power added to Naruto's along with Kurama, they had more than enough to fight against Trigon and his defenses were weakened with Raven's power.

"Curse you wench, I shall never rest until you are dead." Trigon cursed as his body was weakening

"This is your final battle. You are terrorizing no one after today so disappear." Naruto said with a smile as he felt fatigue for the first time and adrenaline rushing through his system

The power collected in front of them and Trigon was unable to escape their range as the beam filled with the power of life and death covered him, erasing him from existence.

"Cough cough" Naruto fell to his knees and Raven fell beneath him as he coughed up blood as the power from Raven affected his own while he still had unstable power in his system

Raven was tired but happy at the result, she thought it was all okay but then she saw Naruto in pain.

"Master!"

"I am okay, just need some rest" Naruto replied as he threw up blood and sat down as he looked down from space

The situation was getting better as the portals were closed down and the Lords of Chaos had been chased back once they knew that Trigon was dead.

Raven nodded and sat down beside him but stood up as she saw Hima coming.

"Daddy!"

Naruto smiled and he felt that things were going to be fine from now on.

* * *

Unlimited Love:

"It's an honor but why have you called me?" UL Naruto asked as he appeared in the domain of Heroes, where Narutos from different world interacted.

He had been just resting after a long day of activities when he was forcefully summoned.

"Emperor, you better not mess with me." Naruto muttered as he walked inside the room with a glare, he still hated the man very much so as he reminded him of the person responsible for the wrongs in his life

"Relax brother I am here to help you. Don't you want Hima to become happier so here I am with the miracle solution to your problem."

"I have no problem"

"Didn't you want to turn back to your past? See this guy and tell me what do you feel?"

Naruto looked at the UL Naruto, who looked at him curiously with a smile and didn't know why but he felt better just like that.

"What was that?"

"A miracle, this guy is connecting to our empathy and affecting us with his love."

"I am not gay, I just love everyone equally. Life Is beautiful so why hate."

Naruto looked at him and then to Emperor, he picked up the man and kicked him out the room.

"Hey, that's my throne room!"

"Scram, I am using it." Naruto warned as the Emperor laughed at his words and left them since he felt like he owed him a great debt

'Next time, he will learn respect.'

"Take a seat and explain to me. I want to become a better person. How do I care for strangers? How do make these negative emotions leave?"

Ul Naruto took a seat and looked at the man, feeling his aura and found his problems very deep.

"This will take time, you can't rush it. Take a step forward everyday and make it a habit, and by the end you will have learned to love.

Ignore all negative emotions and drown yourself in the positive emotions. These don't have to be yours and can be from others as it will make you get used to it.

Give out positive vibes while thinking of stranger as your family, slowly you will develop some connection to them.

Look at me, I am radiating positivity and love that it affects everyone. Evil or good, none can resist it. But it doesn't mean that I don't kill. I just avoid it by giving people the talk before deciding. With this power your ability to convince people will increase as some times fear isn't enough and I don't like it."

Naruto listened carefully and touched upon his aura with chakra, tasted it and felt it, 'I feel embarrassed just thinking about it.'

'Yeah, this guy feel likes a manwhore. I am ditching you if you become like him.' Kurama said

Naruto felt a grin form, 'Didn't you want me to become better and this guy is the peak of positivity.'

'Don't go too deep, he is the smell of women all over him.'

'Hey don't curse my boy here. He is just very soft and likes to help people.'

UL Naruto smiled as he heard the conversation, "I loved to be loved and I love to love, this is the motto I live with. Don't forget our dream from before."

Naruto heard those words and remembered his old dream, a time when he wished to feel love and have a family.

It had melted away with time but it seems this one had lived with that dream.

"Thank you, I owe you a favor so call me when you need help." Naruto stood up as he passed him a kunai before vanishing

With this Naruto started working on the things he had learned from the conversation and the people around him saw a great change. The world walked towards balance as Naruto helped eradicate evil on the planet and keep order.

They were reunited with their child and Hima married Naruto. They lived happily on their private island away from human traffic along with Raven, Pam, Harley, Mea, Cassandra, Jaina and Superboy.

Superboy had been adopted as his son and lived on the island but left for missions with his friends and the same went for the girls.

The island was filled with joy and laughter as they lived like a big family and the teen titans and justice league, and many heroes visited all the time. The girls making moves on Naruto was the norm and Hima always made them jealous but they endured as time was on their side and they had opportunities to break this barrier sooner or later.

The Island was filled with life force so it was the best place to live and it enhanced the life of anyone living on its soil.

* * *

Bad End:

Naruto and Raven died along with Trigon in the final clash, the explosion rocked the solar system as the planets crumbled and the sun exploded.

Only the earth was saved by the heroes in time but the world was covered in darkness, the demons slipped into the cracks and escaped but didn't leave the planet while Lords of Chaos retreated in glee as Naruto had vanished.

The situation was dire and the heroes and the populace were in terror at the situation.

Not knowing what would happen but soon the justice league came to the rescue and spread the message that everything will be alright as they were working on a solution.

On the other hand, Hima was feeling dizzy as she felt the death of Naruto. He had disappeared completely and his powers were added to her's, she could feel it.

She knew that if anything happened to him, Naruto wouldn't let his power go to waste so this result only made it worse.

"Ha..hahhahhahhaahahaha, this can't be true. This can't be true. Daddy, daddy, come back. You said you will never leave me." Himawari cried out as tears dropped from her eyes, her voice cracked as she laughed crazily before breaking down

"Hima" Kara landed beside her friend and touched her shoulder; she wanted to provide some comfort but she stepped away

"Get away from me, I don't need your sympathy."

"Hima, he wouldn't want this"

"Don't tell me what Daddy would want. I know him and this time I will not follow what he wanted. This world has done enough. It has been cruel to Daddy from the beginning, he has done good over good but this is his reward. This world doesn't deserve to exist, it doesn't.

I will make it join Daddy in the void."

Kara felt danger and wanted to stop Hima but the he energy storm sent her flying, her friend had gone crazy. Broken by this final impact on her fragile psyche.

Naruto had known this would happen so he had fought with everything or he would have died long ago.

"We will be one in death" Hima muttered as she closed her eyes and the energy converged before it exploded

The explosion destroyed reality at its seams, erasing everything in its path. The universe shuddered as many galaxies disappeared only leaving those places with stronger beings.

Darkness reigned as light disappeared.

* * *

Original Ending:

"Darling, you are awake?"

Naruto opened his eyes, he felt refreshed as he was having a great time with Hima and his new family. He thought he was looking at Hima and kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you so much" Hinata said as she hugged him tightly, tears stained her beautiful face

"Miss me but we just slept for the night. You silly goose."

"Who am I?" Hinata held his face

Naruto felt his sleep vanish as he saw her clearly, "What are you doing here? You are dead, leave now."

Hinata felt shocked at his words and looked at the skeleton in his arms that brought her pain. She didn't have the guts to say it anymore.

"Naruto, let's go. Everyone is waiting."

"No, I still have time. I will join you in death when Hima is ready."

"Naruto, she is dead"

Naruto followed her gaze as it landed on the skeleton in his arms, which was the size of a young Hima.

Hs body shook and his gaze wavered, "No, NO, YOU ARE Lying! Disappear, disappear from my sight."

"Naruto come to your senses, this is the reality."

"I reject your reality, I reject it. This is a dream. I reject this world, my world is with Hima." Naruto spoke with a broken voice and his powers reacted to his words

Hinata backed away as Naruto was covered in his power and a new world spread around him as it covered the planet near them that had formed from his desire.

Hinata couldn't look away for a long time as she watched her Husband loose himself to his insanity. She had already lost her daughter and now she had lost her husband.

She waited for fifty years for him. It had taken so long to break into this broken dimension and then she waited patiently for him to wake up while doing her duties.

But it seems life was cruel to them till the end and she could only accept the result.

'If I killed him then we could join in death.' Hinata thought with a smile but shook her head

"Mistress, do we wake him?"

"No, from now on let him sleep. No one shall enter his dimension again." Hinata muttered as she one last time and walked away

Naruto had saved the world but the result was the death of Hima, which had broken his mind from the guilt as he was alone in this darkness with the skeleton of his girl for so long that he started hallucinating. He made a new world inside his mind and drowned in that delusion.

"Daddy come on, we need to go for the movie."

"Wait, let me get ready."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

With this we have come to the end. I hope it was satisfactory. It just became harder to write with such a powerful character so i can't do much if it was not good enough.

Plus i started losing interest since i had stopped writing it for so long.

Thanks for reading till now. I am happy for the support it received even after all the mistakes.

i got nothing else to say except, take care and stay safe.


End file.
